To Ease The Pain
by Moonlight Destiny2
Summary: Usa-Heero pairing. In an attempt to flee the prison of a life she can no longer bare, Usagi finds herself under the protection of the Gundam pilots. But will it be enough when the man she so desperately wants to escape finds her again? *Complete*
1. The New Mission

A.N: Hello! For the purposes of my story the Gundam boys are 17 and Usagi is 16. The other S.M characters except for Mamarou (23), Haruka (20)and Rei (16) don't exist. Please read & review!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get new chapters up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, and if I did, I doubt I'd have a story here!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 To Ease The Pain  
  
Five boys stood at a docking bay, waiting for an old friend to show up and tell them why they had been called there. They were scattered around, some sitting on crates yet to be loaded, some standing, and one leaning against a wall looking as if he were asleep.  
  
The two on the crates were in the middle of a conversation about what could possibly be wrong to have the need for all five of them to be brought together. The one speaking, an America, had chestnut brown hair pulled back into a neat braid that almost reached his knees, and eyes that were such an odd colour of blue they looked indigo. He was well tanned, tall, and slim, wearing a black outfit that people often commented made him look like a priest. At first glance, he looked easy to overtake in a fight. However, he was skilled in many types of combat, he even excelled in a few. The person listening to his opinion seemed completely opposite from the boy beside him. He was Arabian, though you wouldn't really notice unless he said so, and had light blonde hair, pale skin, and caring green eyes. His build was like that of the speaker, but he was at least a foot shorter. He wore a pair of tan pants, a white shirt, and a vest overtop, making him look like your average teen. That was a big misconception. He was at least as skilled as the boy next to him, although he didn't take nearly as much pleasure in demonstrating his abilities.  
  
Standing off to the side, listening to their conversation, the other two observed the people around them. The first had brown hair that fell into his face, blocking half of it from view. He had green eyes and a tall lean figure, clothed in a pair of grey pants and a dark green turtleneck. He was skilled in many things, although he mostly dealt in weapons and acrobatics. The second boy was Chinese and had black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and black eyes. He was built like the others and wore white, Chinese style pants and a black undershirt. His love was martial arts, but he could do anything the others could if he felt he needed to.  
  
The leader of the group and the one that kept most to himself, had messy, dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes. He was built like the braided boy, but more muscular. He wore a pair of baggy skater pants (for a change) and a white undershirt, which had surprised the others, since they usually only saw him in his trademark green undershirt and shorts. Out of the entire group, he was the most deadly because of his detachment from things.  
  
Many of the girls that passed them stopped and stared at the group of hotties, but they ignored them and continued to wait. However, a few times, the American would wink at a particularly fine young lady, earning many blushes. "I still think it's a new mission Quatre." The braided boy said. The blonde just looked at a nearby tree, studying its perfect leaves.  
  
"Perhaps Duo. I thought maybe after the order to guard Releena, we'd be…" He trailed off, not really knowing what he had thought.  
  
"We'll always be soldiers." The Chinese boy spoke. "Can you really picture us as anything else?"  
  
"I guess you're right Wufei." Quatre sighed. The person standing by Wufei folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I can see where you're coming from Quatre. Peace would be nice."  
  
"Itching to get back to your life with Catherine, Trowa?" Duo teased. He turned to the solitary figure against the wall. "What d'ya think Heero, yearning for a normal life with Releena?" He laughed. The other's turned to Heero to see his reaction. The whole group knew he didn't like the Canq kingdom princess, hell, he could barely tolerate her.  
  
Without opening his eyes, Heero drew out his ever-present gun and aimed it at Duo, taking the safety off and actually shooting. The bullet flew just passed his ear, embedding itself in the crate behind him. Duo's eyes widened in shock, before he practically flew off his seat and crashed to the ground, staring at Heero in disbelief.  
  
"Hey man, what's up with you?!" He shouted. "You could've actually hit me!" Heero put his gun away and stood, looking down at Duo.  
  
"You have a big mouth." He stated in a cold, monotone voice. "I was merely using the most effective method I knew of shutting it." Walking over he held out his hand to help Duo up, which shocked everyone since he never intentionally interacted with them unless he needed to. Duo accepted the hand and was pulled roughly to his feet, staring in wonder at his friend. Heero looked straight into his eyes. "Besides," he paused for effect, "you should have seen your face." Everyone's eyes widened. Heero, making a joke? After a moment of silence, the others cracked up laughing, much to Duo's embarrassment.  
  
The group was interrupted as the one they had been waiting for finally showed up. "Glad to see you five have gotten closer." She laughed. They turned to her as one. Before them stood Lutenant Noin, Milliardo Peacecraft, Dr.J, and someone they couldn't see hidden behind the last two gentleman.  
  
"What's up Lutenant?" Duo smiled in greeting. "Haven't seen you in a while." Noin smiled in return and walked up to the group, giving each a friendly handshake.  
  
Her expression grew serious soon after however, and she once again took her position beside Milliardo, glancing at the person behind him. "I'm afraid these are troubled times." She answered.  
  
"When are they not, onna?" Wufei smirked. Despite the way he addressed her, Noin had his respect and all knew it, so she didn't take offence to the term.  
  
"True." She sighed. "Well, I was mostly the escort for this trip, so I'll let these two gentlemen tell you what this is about." The boy's turned to the men expectantly. It was Milliardo who spoke.  
  
"There's a new faction. It's run by someone that even you boys would have a hard time against. He's been through more training then you could imagine for more years then you've been alive. Any kind of combat or weapons skill you could think of, he can execute perfectly. Not only is he physically enhanced, but mentally as well. It took us quite a while to track him down. Any file he needs to hack into, he can. He has great battle strategy and is hard to beat. He's already taken out quite a few of our bases and as far as we can tell, his target is to eventually take over the Canq kingdom."  
  
Noin tapped Milliardo's shoulder, whispering something to him that made him turn to the person behind him and the Dr. By now all of the boy's wanted to know who it was. Dr.J took over. "His name is Mamoru Chiba." There was a whimper from behind him, but he ignored it and continued. "He is 23, and has been the leader of many small rebellion groups before taking leadership of this faction. His basic goal is to take over things from the Canq kingdom. He believes weapons and rules are needed to keep people in line and sees Canq as a threat to humanity. He's a hard and cruel man who is very determined to get what he wants. He's ruthless and a killer, and recently, he's become more hostile because we got a hold of something of his he wants back."  
  
"What?" Duo leaned forward, curiosity glowing in his eyes.  
  
Dr.J looked over his shoulder and nodded to Noin. She reached behind him and took the hand of the hidden person, pulling them in front of her. It was a girl, around 17 years of age.  
  
She was slim and had a figure any girl would be envious of, although she wasn't very tall. Her silvery-blonde hair was done up into a high ponytail with two pieces on each side of her face left down (like Makoto's) and almost reached to her ankles. Her skin was pale and smooth, and her eyes were a strange silver-flecked, crystal blue framed by thick, long lashes. She wore a blue Chinese-style shirt and blaack pants and shoes. They could tell by her stance that she was frightened and could see by the way she looked at them that she had had a rough life. Each of them had to admit, she was beautiful, although Duo was the only one that showed he thought so.  
  
"I don't understand." Quatre confessed. "Why is this girl so important to him?"  
  
Dr.J cleared his throat and looked at the girl. "He's absolutely obsessed with her. She's like a…" He hesitated, not wanting to reveal something the girl didn't want him to reveal.  
  
"I'm a slave." She said bitterly, staring at the ground. Her voice was like a soft purr. The others looked at her, surprised she had spoken. "He says he loves me, but he really just wants to own me." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "At first I believed him. But then he made me…he made me stay with him all the time and made me…give up my innocence to him. I should've ran back the before it was too late, but I've seen how cruel he can be and I was scared!" She cried out as she turned to Noin and fell into the Lutenant's embrace, sobbing bitterly. Dr.J looked at her regretfully.  
  
"He's had her since she was 14." He continued. "And he's absolutely convinced she belongs by his side. He would do anything to get her back. We picked her up with a friend who had helped her escape. She'll be joining you as well. Your mission is to take this girl with you to the Canq kingdom. She'd be safest there. All of you are to enrol into the Peacecraft Academy, to provide cover and you are to protect her with your life."  
  
The boy's glanced at each other briefly before nodding their head in agreement. "Mission accepted." Heero said, watching the sobbing girl.  
  
"Koneko!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see a tall, athletic women with short blonde hair running up to them. The girl tore away from Noin and let the newcomer comfort her instead, clinging on to her as she wept bitterly. The women glared at the group. "Which one of you upset Koneko?" She growled.  
  
"They didn't do anything Haruka. It was my fault, I just…got caught up in bad memories." Haruka frowned down at her in sympathy.  
  
"It's okay Koneko, he won't ever touch you again." She whispered.  
  
The girl stood and wiped away her tears, forcing herself to hide her emotions. If they hadn't seen her just a minute ago, they would never have known she had been crying. Noin placed a hand on her arm and gestured to the men behind her. "We have to go now, Usagi. Haruka will be with you and I'll keep in touch." Usagi nodded as they hugged goodbye. "I'll see you soon." Milliardo also received a hug from Usagi, and she shook hands with Dr.J.  
  
"Thank you for your help." She smiled, all traces of her earlier sadness gone. "I just hope it's not all for nothing."  
  
"Of course it's not." Milliardo replied as the three began to walk away. "Take care of yourself Usa." Soon, they were gone.  
  
Haruka turned her attention to the boy's. "So you're the Gundam pilots? Go figure." Usagi looked up at her in disapproval.  
  
"Haruka don't be rude, you don't even know them." She turned back to the boys, studying each in turn. "Give them a chance. I'm sure they aren't too pleased to be stuck with us either."  
  
Duo reached out and lifted Usagi's hand to his lips, kissing it and making a blush stain her cheeks. "I beg to differ, pretty lady. I'm more then pleased." He said smoothly. Haruka glared at him and the others rolled their eyes. Leave it to Duo. He noticed Haruka's glare, and so backed up and pointed to himself. "My name's Duo Maxwell." He then gestured to the others. "That's Quatre Winner." Quatre bowed. "Trowa Barton." Trowa nodded. "Wufei Chang." Wufei didn't budge. "And Heero Yuy."  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you all." She studied Heero before speaking. "You are Japanese, correct?" He didn't say anything, so she dropped it and turned back to the others. "I am Usagi Tenou and this is Haruka Tenou."  
  
"Tenou's not your real last name." Heero said in his usual monotone, looking Usagi directly in the eye. She swallowed, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. How had he known?  
  
"No it isn't. But I never did know my own, and Haruka's like a sister to me." She replied, her voice wavering. Not wanting to play 20 questions, she took a hold of Haruka's hand and pulled her towards the shuttle that would take them to the Canq kingdom. "I think we should get going, don't you?"  
  
The others followed, with Heero lagging behind. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. He would have to be careful around her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well? What d'ya think?? I'll get the next chapter out depending on how many reviews I get. I don't really wanna use up my time working on this story if no ones interested in it. The pairings will most likely be Heero and Serena if I continue. Also this would turn out to be a big Releena basher! It's not that I don't like her, it's just that…well actually I don't like her much.  
  
Please review if you think you'd be interested in me writing more!! 


	2. Bad Memories

A.N: I can't believe how many reviews I got! It really means a lot to me that you all liked my story so far. For everyone that reviewed, I would just like to say I appreciate it very much. Please, keep the reviews coming! I wasn't going to write a new chapter today, but after reading those, I had too! Well, back to the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi leaned her head against the window of the shuttle, staring out at the beautiful stars around her. They were headed to Earth from colony L2, and from what she had been told, it would be a few hours before they got there. As she watched the nothingness of space pass by, she briefly wondered if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she shouldn't have let Dr.J and the others take her. Maybe she should have ignored Haruka and her plan to escape. Mamoru would be upset with her for running away, but then again, if she went back now, maybe he would forgive her. After all, he always did tell her he loved her.  
  
She pressed her fingers lightly against the cool glass surface of the window and sighed as her eyes began to shine with the tears she refused to let show. No, she couldn't go back to him. She had seen how far his cruelty could go, and she didn't want to be with someone as heartless as that. She remembered the time one of his officer's, and a dear friend of hers, had not been able to complete a mission. Her name had been Molly. She had been Serena's comfort after Mamoru had made her share his bed for the first time, but now she was nothing more then a memory. He had made Usagi watch as he tied her to a wooden poll and burned her to death. She had screamed the entire time. Usagi still remembered what he had told her while she watched her friend die.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi shut her eyes tightly and crumpled to the ground, holding her hands over her ears to shut out her dying friends screams. Mamoru bent down and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her and forcing her arms to her side while holding her face so she had to look.  
  
"Don't close your eyes Usako. Watch." She obeyed only because of how deeply she feared what he'd do to her if she didn't, tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls. She whimpered, but he just pulled her tighter against him and bent to whisper in her ear. "When people are bad they need to be punished Usako. Molly here was a special case. She went behind my back and did things that cost me a lot of money and wasted my time." Usagi cried out as Molly's screams became louder. "Shhh." Mamoru whispered, caressing her cheek with his free hand. "It will all be over soon. Flames are a symbol of purity in some cultures. I'm simply burning away her sins."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That night, he had made her stay with him. A stray tear escaped, making its way down her cheek unnoticed by her. "Molly." She whispered as her hand clutched into a fist on the window and her eyes became hard. She could never go back to him. She would die first. A hand slowly reached out, clasping around her fist and pulling it into her lap. Startled, she turned around to find Haruka looking at her sadly.  
  
"Koneko. You'll never get better if you don't let the past, stay in the past." Usagi nodded and gave her friend a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Ruka. I was just thinking about…stuff." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Haruka heard and squeezed her hand in understanding. The Gundam boy's had been watching Usagi since they first got on the plane, and each had seen the play of emotions that had passed across her face.  
  
Wufei snorted in disgust at the exchange of emotions between the two girls. "Just great. We're stuck with a couple of weak, cry-baby onna's for who knows how long." Haruka turned and glared at him.  
  
"Weak?!" Her eyes narrowed and if looks could kill, Wufei would already be on the floor. "How about you back that mouth up in a sparring match after we arrive at the Academy?"  
  
Wufei glared back. "There is no honour in fighting a weak onna such as yourself."  
  
"There's also no honour in chickening out of a challenge!" Haruka smirked. She had him trapped.  
  
"See you in the gym." He muttered reluctantly. Haruka grinned and turned back to face Usagi. "How bout it Koneko, ready to test your training?"  
  
Duo looked Usagi over in surprise. "You fight?" You could tell by his voice he didn't think she could handle herself in combat.  
  
Usagi glared at him, her eyes turning cold and her voice suddenly emotionless. "I take it you're volunteering to spar with me?" Duo just stared at her in shock. Where was the depressed, innocent girl they had been watching just moments ago? "I'll take your silence as a yes."  
  
The boys glanced at each other when the two had turned back to talk heatedly about strategy. "I think we may have underestimated these two." Quatre spoke quietly. The others nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The shuttle landed in the Canq kingdom a few hours later and everyone filed out, eager to be out in the open. Usagi looked around her in wonder, taking in the sight of the buildings and scenery before her. The others watched her for a moment before Haruka cleared her throat and decided to get down to business.  
  
"We should scout around a bit before Usagi gets to the academy. Mamoru has eyes everywhere, and we wouldn't want him to know where she is at the moment."  
  
Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei nodded and Duo stepped forward. "We know this place pretty well so we'll split up and look around." Before Haruka could say anything, they were gone their separate ways. She turned to Usagi, a little miffed they had blown her off.  
  
"They don't even know who to look for. I'll meet you at the Peacecraft Academy Koneko." Usagi nodded as Haruka left, following the direction Trowa had gone. Then, as if realizing something, she hesitantly turned to look at Heero.  
  
She hadn't wanted to be left alone with him. He frightened her, made her feel…weird. She didn't know what it was about him, but something made her feel uncomfortable. Slowly, she raised her gaze from his shoes, to his pants, to his shirt, and finally, to his face. Her breathing stopped as she became caught up in his gaze. Now that she was actually taking the time to look, he was actually quite handsome.  
  
He stood still and watched her, amused at the way she acted around him. He could tell she didn't want to be alone with him, although he couldn't figure out why. "The academy's this way."  
  
She now knew what bothered her. It was his complete lack of emotion. Quietly, she followed, matching pace with him as they walked towards the centre of town. "So…" She decided if they were walking they may as well talk. "How many years have you been a soldier?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"That many huh?" By his silence and the way he acted since she had met him, she figured he had always been trained to fight. She knew of many soldiers that acted like him, and all of them had been trained from ages 7- 10. His reputation as the perfect soldier was wide spread, and even she had heard of him. "I'd say…you were 7 or 8." She paused to see if he'd reply, but since he didn't she continued. "I was naïve when I was that young. I suppose back then I was looking at things like Miss. Releena does now."  
  
"And how's that?" Heero asked, curious as to what she meant.  
  
"She looks at the world around her, without really seeing any of it. She's so full of hope and believes so strongly in pacifism, because she's chosen to block out the bad things that occur. To her, no problem can't be solved easily and without bloodshed. Miss. Releena is in the right track on her road to pacifism, but she has to realize you can't have true peace without having the hostility as well. You have to take the bad with the good." She looked into his eyes, hoping he knew what she meant. "That way, when the bad things are over, we don't take the good for granted."  
  
They were almost at the school and Serena was growing anxious, though she didn't know why. Something felt horribly wrong. She shook the feeling off as they entered the school grounds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haruka caught up with Usagi and Heero as they headed towards the main office to get their schedules. "Hey Koneko, everything looks fine so far." She noticed Usagi's eyes were troubled, but decided not to say anything. The other's were already waiting at the office doors when they arrived. Together, they walked into the office.  
  
Releena stood from behind her desk and smiled at Heero, not really acknowledging the others. "Heero. I knew you'd be back." Heero didn't reply, but she didn't care. He was there, that's what mattered. Usagi, not understanding why Releena was staring at Heero like that, cleared her throat. Releena looked at her, a little annoyed she had been interrupted. Sizing up the girl, she decided she had great potential in the school by the way she carried her self. Smiling warmly, she bowed. "My name is Releena. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss…"  
  
"Tenou. Usagi Tenou." Usagi supplied. She then gestured to Haruka. "This is Haruka Tenou, my…guardian." Releena smiled at the taller woman.  
  
"Noin has already given me the details of why you are here. I have put all of you in the same classes, as she requested." She paused, tilting her head to the side, her gaze straying back to Heero. "I also take the same classes, so I'm sure you'll enjoy them. We have only the best teachers here."  
  
Haruka nodded and took the offered schedules, handing them around to the others. Deciding to play it safe, she narrowed her eyes in thought, then focused on Releena, who was once again gazing at Heero. "Have any other students recently transferred here?"  
  
Releena looked at her desk in thought. "Only one that I recall. Her name is Rei Hino. Do you know her?"  
  
Both Usagi and Haruka's eyes widened at the name, recognition showing on their features.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! The more I get, the faster I write. 


	3. Let's fight!

A:N: Just a few questions I need to answer. The girls are NOT Sailor Senshi in this fic, so they don't have their planet powers. Also someone asked if Trieze, Milliardo, and Lady Une are going to be in this fic, which they will be in future chapters. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they're very inspiring! Sorry for not updating in a while, but since its spring break, I should be able to work on the story a lot more. Please, please continue to read and review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you say Rei Hino?" Usagi whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, I did." Releena answered. She was very confused at the girls reaction to the name and wasn't sure if having this Rei person around was a good or bad thing. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Haruka shook her head and placed a hand on Usagi's arm, pulling her towards the door. "No, there's no problem. We better get going so we're not late for class." Releena nodded and watched, still a bit confused, as the two girls and five boys left. After a few moments, her eyes widened and she ran after the group, just remembering she also had to go with them since she took the same classes.  
  
Usagi could barely contain her joy as she walked down the halls, Haruka at her left and the boy's trailing behind. A huge smile spread across her face as she wondered if Rei shared any classes and, distracted, she stopped in her tracks, making Duo, who wasn't paying attention, run into her. Before she could fall, he quickly grabbed her around the waist, ignoring Haruka's glare as he smiled down at the blushing girl.  
  
"Sorry." Usagi murmured when he let her go. He winked and his grin grew, which made her blush more.  
  
"Don't be. It's not everyday I get to hold such a beautiful girl in my arms." The other four boys shook their heads and sighed.  
  
Releena came running around the corner just as the group started walking again, slowing down when she got to the right of Usagi. "I forgot I also had class with you." She laughed sheepishly. "History is this way." Regaining her composure, she led the group to the right door. Before they could walk through, she stopped them and smiled apologetically. "You'll have to wait here. The teacher will want you to introduce yourselves before he gives you a seat." They nodded as she left. A few minutes later, she came back and they followed her into the class.  
  
Usagi stared around her in surprise. The class was absolutely huge and there were at least twenty students. Disappointment was evident in her eyes when she didn't see Rei, but she cheered up when she remembered there were still four more classes. Her thoughts were interrupted as the teacher asked her to make her introductions. All the others were already seated. She smiled at the students and nodded her head in a slight bow. "My name is Usagi Tenou. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Someone whistled, which made her blush once again.  
  
"Please take a seat between Releena and Heero." The instructor said as he shot a warning glance at the boy who had whistled. " At the end of the day, you will have to get a school uniform from the main office. Now on with the lesson."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi waited anxiously for Releena to come back so they could introduce themselves to the students. So far, none of her classes had Rei in them and this was the last one of the day. Releena came back to the door and the group filed in after her, eyes scanning the students. Usagi's eyes lit up and she turned to glance at Haruka, who was also smiling. In the back corner of the room, Rei was looking out the window paying no attention to the new students. The boys made their introductions and soon it was Haruka's turn. When she said her name, Rei straightened and turned to look at the front of the room, her eyes wide in disbelief. Haruka sat down and Usagi introduced herself, never breaking eye contact with Rei. The instructor sat her between Rei and Wufei, but after that, she paid no attention to the class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the last of the students had left the class, Usagi stood from her seat, facing her old friend. The Gundam boys and Releena waited near the door while Haruka came to stand by the two girls.  
  
"Rei…" Usagi was cut off when the dark haired girl lept out of her seat and threw her arms around her, tears making their way down her cheeks. Usagi hugged Rei back, tears of her own welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Usa I missed you so much!" Rei said, laughing in joy. "When I never heard from you after introducing you to my cousin, I thought you were dead! Its been two years, Usa. Where have you been? And what happened to your odango's?" Haruka interrupted before Usagi could answer.  
  
"There's a lot we need to tell you Rei. I'm afraid you're not gonna like most of the story." Rei turned to Haruka and nodded in understanding before hugging the blond.  
  
"It's good to see you again Haruka." She said.  
  
"You too Rei. Its been too long."  
  
Wufei snorted in contempt at the front of the room. "I hope you're not going to use this reunion with the onna as an excuse to get out of the challenge?" Haruka glared at him and Rei's face grew red in anger at being called an onna.  
  
"Let's go." She hissed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei kept her head turned away as Usagi and Haruka changed into their karate uniforms in the girls changing room. "You're actually going to fight, Usa? When did you learn? And who taught you?"  
  
"Haruka taught me. I learned only a little while after I…disappeared."  
  
"Oh. There's something that's been bothering me." She turned to face the two, who were now finished changing. "In class, you introduced yourself as Usagi Tenou. Why aren't you using your own last name?"  
  
"Because I'm in hiding, I guess." Usagi answered hesitantly. She looked down for a moment before turning to Rei again. "I promise to explain everything soon, but right now," she gestured to Haruka, "we got some ass to kick!" Rei giggled and followed the two into the gym and to the training area, sitting with the others that weren't fighting.  
  
Wufei stood on the mats, since the others had already decided who would fight first. Haruka bowed before getting in a battle stance, followed by her challenger. She started things off by faking a kick to the stomach, then punching him in the jaw, throwing him back. He growled in anger and did a sweep kick, which knocked her off her feet and onto the ground. Haruka quickly flipped back onto her feet, just managing to avoid a kick to the stomach, before she threw a punch which he blocked. The fight lasted for quite a while. Both fighters were evenly matched and used the best techniques, which made it hard to gain an advantage. Finally, after almost an hour, Haruka and Wufei threw a punch to the face at the same time, which landed on both and knocked both down. Since they had knocked each other out of the match, it was concluded as a draw. Wufei grudgingly shook Haruka's hand, not liking the idea she had matched his skills. Although both wouldn't admit it, they had a newfound respect for their opponent.  
  
Usagi squealed in delight and hugged Haruka, jumping up and down in excitement. "Ruka you were so awesome! That was one of the best fights I've ever seen."  
  
"Koneko, I didn't even win. What are you so happy about?" Haruka laughed.  
  
"You may not have won, but you totally matched hand to hand combat abilities with a well known Gundam pilot!" Haruka just shook her head.  
  
"Well, lets see if you can do the same." Usagi winked and stepped onto the mat, placing one hand on her hip and the other stretched in front of her with a V for victory sign.  
  
"I'll do my best!" She giggled. Rei and Haruka glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Usagi was such a weirdo sometimes.  
  
Duo grinned and stepped in front of Usagi. "Well babe, let's get this over with. You know, I'm really gonna feel bad about bruising such beautiful flesh as yours."  
  
Usagi scowled, but couldn't suppress the blush that spread across her cheeks. Reaching a hand behind his shoulder, she grabbed his braid and yanked as hard as she could, making him wince. "Don't call me babe." She growled. He nodded and she let go and got into a stance much like Haruka's.  
  
Shrugging, Duo tried to trip her but she jumped out of the way and moved behind him, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. He could hear Wufei laughing at him, and in his embarrassment, he didn't notice Usagi leaning over him. She shook him to get his attention and his eyes quickly focused on her. She was straddling his waist and had her hands planted at each side of his face, her hair spilling over her shoulders and around them onto the mat. Duo smiled and winked up at her.  
  
"Usagi, I really do enjoy this position, but…" He trailed off as he flipped them both so their positions were reversed. She blushed again, but threw him off of her and stood, glaring down at him as he laughed. When he stood she faked a punch to the face, landing a kick to the stomach when he raised his arms to block. He stumbled back and ducked just in time to miss a kick to the head, catching her foot and flipping her backwards. She landed on her feet and charged right back at him, engaging him in hand to hand combat. They fought for half an hour before Usagi punched Duo in the jaw, knocking him down and giving him a bleeding nose.  
  
He laughed and held his nose, getting to his feet slowly. "I think it's safe to say Usagi won." Usagi smirked in triumph, but then felt bad for hurting him and rushed to her bag by the bleachers, getting out some tissue. She ran back up to him and removed his hand while holding the tissue under his nose.  
  
"I'm really sorry Duo." She murmured softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled, taking the tissue from her. Haruka cleared her throat, catching the attention of the two.  
  
"Good job Koneko." She smiled. Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"No kidding Usa. I'm surprised, I didn't know you could fight." Usagi giggled and everyone who brought a bag grabbed it as they headed for the door.  
  
"How about we find our dorms, then go for some ice cream?" Usagi suggested. There were various nods and 'yes' 's from the group as they went through the door Duo held open.  
  
Duo wasn't sure, but as Heero passed, he could have sworn the perfect soldier was giving him a death glare ten times worse then usual. Shrugging it off, he followed the group as they walked down the halls.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well, what d'ya think? Please, please, please read & review! I'll make sure the next chapter's twice as long if I get lots of reviews. (^_^) 


	4. Explanations

A.N: As promised…a long chapter. Well, from what I've been writing it's long. Thanks sooo much for the reviews, they're absolutely awesome!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once everyone had been shown their rooms, they decided to get changed and meet in the hall. Their dorms were in the same part of the school, and in most cases, right beside or across from each other. Trowa and Duo roomed together and were across from Wufei and Quatre who were beside Heero, who wanted to room alone. Usagi and Haruka were one door down from Heero and Rei roomed two doors down from them across the hall, who had also asked to dorm alone. Usagi was the last to step out her door, grinning sheepishly at the waiting group.  
  
Only the four who had fought had changed, along with Rei who couldn't wait to get out of her school uniform. Duo wore a white long sleeve shirt and beige cargo pants with black sneakers, and Wufei wore a light blue t- shirt and black pants with brown shoes. Haruka had on almost the same thing as Wufei except she wore a tight black t-shirt with a red button-up over it that was left undone, and Rei now had on a purple tank top and navy blue Capri's with light blue sandals. Usagi had changed into a black tank top with a see-through white long sleeved shirt overtop, a white skirt that just went over half way to her knees, and white sandals. Her long silvery- blonde hair was done up into two odango's with streamers of hair trailing from each to her ankles and she had on a black choker with a silver heart in the centre. The others wore the same thing as the day before.  
  
Releena had had too much work to do, so she had to stay behind while the others walked to a nearby ice cream parlour. When they had found a booth and ordered their dessert, Rei once again started with the questions she had asked before.  
  
"Alright, so spill. Where have you been for the last two years? And until yesterday, I had never seen you without your trademark hairstyle Meatball Head. What's up with you?"  
  
Usagi looked at Haruka nervously, but not finding the help she needed, began her story. "Well, as you know, I disappeared after you introduced me to your cousin. That was because…he…" She faltered, not knowing how to word what she had to tell her friend.  
  
Rei leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table and her chin in her hands. "Did Mamoru have something to do with this Usa? Is that why you're having trouble telling me?"  
  
Duo stared at Rei in shock. "You mean Mamoru is your cousin?" He asked in complete astonishment. Rei looked at him, confused at his reaction. She noticed everyone else at the table also looked surprised, except for Heero and Wufei, who looked suspicious.  
  
"Meatball Head? What did he do?" She was worried now, and didn't know what to think. Usagi decided the best way to tell the story was to start at the beginning.  
  
"After I met Mamoru, he asked me out and not even a week later we began to date. A month later, he asked me to go to colony L2 with him. To stay with him. I wasn't sure at first, but I thought I was in love with him, so I said yes." She paused, taking a sip of her coke. "We moved there and it wasn't long before I was cut off from everyone I had known, besides Haruka. At first it didn't matter, because my parents were already dead from an OZ attack, so I didn't have a need for family. But, I was only 14, and I needed friendship and someone to talk to…besides him. I was naïve back then, and I always talked to him since their was no one else, not realizing it was because of him I was alone. He was always there for me. My shoulder to cry on…my shining knight in armour…and I grew to love him more and more each day. By the time I was 15, we were inseparable."  
  
Usagi paused again, thinking back on something. "Well, except when he had meetings. For the longest time I didn't know what he did. But one day he sat me down and told me he was the leader of an organization called Crystal Earth. He told me his organization's goal was to restore the damage that had been done to earth. He said people had taken advantage of it. He always told me that through the proper leadership, Earth could once again be as beautiful and efficient as it had once been. According to him, people had grown too contemptuous in their freedom.  
  
"When I turned sixteen, I met a girl that worked in his faction. Her name was Molly and she was one of his leading officers. She was in charge of getting information on enemy bases and whatnot. Anyway, we met when I was shopping with Mamo-cha…Mamoru." Haruka frowned when Usagi just about slipped and called her captor the old pet name, but Usagi ignored the look directed at her and continued. "She had come to find him to report important news on an upcoming mission. After the two had talked out of ear- shot, Mamoru left to make a call and ordered Molly to take me wherever I wanted. We bonded that day, and would often sneak around to meet each other and talk. A bit over a month after my birthday, Mamoru asked me to… take our relationship to the next level. I said I wasn't ready, but he forced me to anyway."  
  
Rei's eyes grew huge and she reached across the table and clasped Usagi's hands in her own. "Oh Usa! I didn't know he was like that honest, or I never would have…" Usagi cut her off by placing a finger over her lips and offering a weak smile.  
  
"I don't blame you for anything that happened Rei. I mean, at first I did, but then I talked to Molly and she put some things in perspective that I hadn't considered before. Only a week later, Mamoru found out that I always talked to Molly, and he forced me to watch her burn to death." Usagi's voice cracked. " I hated him after that. He made up some excuse about betrayal, but I knew it was because he wanted to show me he owned me and that I could only ever turn to him. When she died, I tried to cut my hair because it made me angry I always looked so cheerful, but I couldn't. So I put it into a different style. Kinda like my own way to show I grieved for her still, since Mamoru would have gotten angry if he knew I was so upset over her. A while after, Haruka came up to me with a plan to get us both away from him, and so, we ran away. That's when Dr.J and Noin found us. They knew who we were, but wouldn't tell us how." She took another sip of her drink, yawning after it was finished. "And so here I am." She finished.  
  
"Oh god Usa. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault for introducing you." Tears ran down Rei's face as she looked at her friend, ashamed of her cousin. "I always felt an odd vibe around him, but I ignored it because he was family. I put you in the hands of the person who stole your life, and your innocence." She wept. Usagi shook her head and comforted her friend.  
  
"Like I said before, I don't blame you. Chances are, we would've met anyway." When Rei had calmed down, the topic changed to happier times and the boys were included in the conversation.  
  
Heero hadn't really participated in the conversation, instead thinking over any holes left in the story Usagi had relayed. When Haruka said something that made the others laugh, it suddenly hit him that all though she had been mentioned, neither girl had explained how they knew each other. "How do you both know Haruka?" He asked Usagi.  
  
She blinked in surprise at the question. "When Rei and I were 14 some boys decided to get fresh with us. They had Rei pinned to the wall and I tried to fight them, but they knocked me out. Haruka was passing by when she saw what was happening, and when I went down, she stepped in and saved us. After that she was always around and we became closer. When Mamoru showed up and took me away, she found me and got a job as a trainer for his troops to stay close to me. But I could never find a way to talk to her until a month before she planned our escape." He nodded, now understanding why all three seemed so close, although he was a bit suspicious of Haruka still.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi held up the uniform Haruka had given her in distaste. "Do I have to wear this?" She whined. Haruka laughed and sat on the chair in front of Usagi's desk.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you do."  
  
"Why do you get to wear the boys uniform? It looks so much better then this one."  
  
"Because I can pass for a boy." Haruka grinned. Usagi made a face at her and once again studied the pink uniform.  
  
"If it wasn't so…pink…I wouldn't mind it." She sighed in defeat and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing and fashioning her hair into a high ponytail with two pieces on each side of her face left down (like Makoto's). Stepping out of the bathroom, she glared at the laughing Haruka and stormed into the hall, picking up her new laptop to take notes with on the way.  
  
Everyone else was already waiting in the hall, and Releena had just reached Heero's side. Usagi once again noticed she was gazing at him with some silly expression on her face, but she shrugged it off and turned to Rei, lifting her skirt and curtsying. Rei looked at her oddly and she burst into giggles. "I'm sorry Rei, but you have to admit it almost seems like your supposed to do that when you're wearing something like this."  
  
Rei smiled in agreement. Usagi turned to the boys, glaring at them because their uniforms looked much nicer then hers. "Come on Rei, walk with us to first period." She said, pulling her to the front of the group.  
  
Quatra turned to Trowa as they followed her. "What was that look for?" Trowa just shrugged, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone sat together at lunch on a secluded part of the Academy grounds. Trowa, Duo and Quatre sat together underneath the shade of a tree and not far from them was Releena who was listening to Haruka and Wufei fight, laughing every now and then. Usagi sat with Rei talking about old times and Heero was alone leaning against the base of the tree and almost looking like he was asleep.  
  
Usagi giggled at something Rei said, sighing in content as she scanned the faces of the group around her. She noticed Heero sat alone, so she decided she would join him. Telling Rei to join Haruka, she walked over to Heero and quietly sat beside him. He opened one eye, but seeing who it was, closed it again and ignored her.  
  
"Don't you have a lunch?" Usagi asked, not fazed at all by his rude behaviour. He opened both eyes and glared at her, but she still didn't budge. "I don't see how you could skip it. Personally, I would probably die of starvation if I didn't eat lunch." She giggled. He still didn't reply. She chewed a fry thoughtfully as she waited for him to say something. Suddenly, her eyes shone as she got an idea. "You know, I'm already kinda full, so I'd be willing to share." He still said nothing, but she had been expecting this. She held a couple fries under his nose and waved them around, trying to tease him with the smell. "Eat." She demanded. He shook his head, so she went to plan B. Usagi plugged his nose with one hand and when he opened his mouth to breath, she shoved the fries in, laughing at his expression. "Now either you eat some on your own, or I'll force feed you till the bell rings." He reached out a hand grudgingly and grabbed a fry, making her smile in triumph. "I knew you'd see things my way." She began to chat happily about nothing, not realizing the two had an audience.  
  
Duo elbowed Quatre's side as the watched Usagi. They had been watching since she first went over to him. "Did you see that?" He whispered, chuckling. "Looks like the perfect soldiers' been had." Quatre nodded, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Maybe Usagi is just what Heero needs." He said thoughtfully. "Although, I'm sure Releena won't be too happy."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Well, I'm sure Releena would eventually realize she wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't return her feelings sooner or later." The others nodded and lunch continued with many happy conversations, laughter and yelling. Although the later was mostly done by Wufei and Haruka.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi walked down the dark paths of the Academy grounds, looking up at the midnight sky. She hadn't been able to get to sleep, so she had snuck out of her room to take a walk. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, and most of them were of Mamoru. It still hurt when she thought of his betrayal and she knew it was because she still loved him. After everything that had happened, she still couldn't help but think of him as her soul mate. He had always been there for her and had given her everything she needed. She had been happy with him. And even though he had stolen her innocence, he had been gentle and he had apologized. She still remembered when he had asked for her forgiveness. When she looked into his eyes she had thought she saw real shame and sorrow, so she had forgiven him.  
  
Usagi stopped under a tree and sat, leaning against the base. It hurt. It hurt because if she hadn't seen what he did to Molly, she would still be happy and she would still be with him. After she had found out what he was like, she couldn't look at him the same. Despite how much she loved him, she couldn't stay with a monster and play ignorant.  
  
It had been two weeks since the escape, and after thinking things through, she realized her love for him wasn't as strong. Maybe in time, she would forget about him and the hurt of his betrayal would go away. A twig snapped behind her and she jumped to her feet, falling into a battle stance. "Who's there?"  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, but it was too dark to see his face. He moved closer and stepped into the light of a nearby street lamp, revealing that it was actually Heero. Usagi stood straight and suddenly blushed as she realized she only wore her snug-fitting pyjamas, which were a silk light blue tank top and very short matching shorts. She sat down and Heero moved to sit beside her. Usagi glanced at him and couldn't help but stare. He wore baggy pyjama pants and a tight fitting dark green undershirt, which showed off the muscles of his arms and chest and his slimness. A blush once again spread across her cheeks.  
  
Heero studied Usagi as he moved closer. Her hair was loose and fell around her like a waterfall, the moonlight making it seem more silver then usual. She was in perfect shape for a girl and her choice for pyjamas certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. He raised an eyebrow when she blushed, but chose to ignore it and instead looked up at the sky.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" She murmured quietly.  
  
"I heard you leave your room so I followed you."  
  
"You followed me?" Her voice rose, anger evident in her tone. "What gives you the right to follow me? Did you ever think I snuck out for a reason? Did it ever occur to that thick skull of yours that I wanted to be alone?"  
  
"This may be a pacifist country, but there are still creeps around." He answered, his voice never changing.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, her gaze softening as she realized what he was saying. "You were worried something might happen to me?" She asked. He didn't answer but she didn't need him too. "Thank you." She smiled.  
  
(In the academy)  
  
The four other Gundam boys snuck out of the school, looking for their fifth member. Wufei had heard two doors opening and closing, and one had been from Heero's room, so he had woken the others and they had began the search.  
  
Duo snuck down the hall, motioning to the others that the coast was clear. When they came up behind him he turned to Wufei with large eyes. "What do you think Heero's doing out here at this time of night?" He whispered.  
  
"Who knows." Wufei shrugged, pushing Duo forward towards the school doors. Duo scowled at him but opened the doors and motioned them through.  
  
"Who do you think is the other person that snuck out?" Quatre asked Trowa as they crept down the path. Trowa shrugged and turned to Wufei.  
  
"I think he followed whoever it was, since his door was the second to open. That's what it sounded like anyway." He informed them. The group nodded and stopped when they heard a voice ahead. Edging up into the clearing, they saw that it was Serena who they had heard. Duo gave a low whistle when he saw her and Quatre blushed, trying to keep his eyes off the angel sitting not too far away. When they were in hearing range, they hid in the shadows.  
  
"What gives you the right to follow me? Did you ever think I snuck out for a reason? Did it ever occur to that thick skull of yours that I wanted to be alone?"  
  
"This may be a pacifist country, but there are still creeps around."  
  
"You were worried something might happen to me?" There was a pause. "Thank you."  
  
Duo smiled and turned to Wufei. "Looks like Heero's becoming quite the ladies man." He whispered. Wufei grunted.  
  
"Injustice. Weak onna's shouldn't be walking around alone at night. Especially not wearing that." Quatre blushed again.  
  
"We should probably give them some privacy." Trowa said as he began to walk away, followed by the shorter blonde.  
  
"No way man, I wanna see what happens." Duo whispered. Wufei grabbed his braid and dragged him back to the school, ignoring his whimpers of pain.  
  
"Maxwell get your head out of the gutter." He hissed.  
  
(Back to Usa and Heero)  
  
Heero studied Usagi's profile as she looked up at the stars. He had to admit, she was breathtaking, but he would never tell anyone he thought so. Since she had shown up, he had been having a hard time keeping his feelings in check. When Duo and her had been in the gym, he had wanted to murder his fellow pilot for having so much of her attention. And when she had been telling them about Mamoru, he had again felt jealous and had been angry at what he had done to her. All these feelings were confusing him after not caring for so long.  
  
She had seemed so deep in thought before she had known he was there. "What were you thinking about earlier?" He asked curiously. She looked at him with her head tilted to the side, thinking of what to say.  
  
"I was thinking about Mamoru." She finally answered.  
  
"What about him?" He pressed.  
  
She again stopped to think of an answer. Lowering her head as she spoke. "I was wondering when I would stop hurting. When I wouldn't love him anymore."  
  
Heero's voice became softer. "You still love him?"  
  
"Yes. No…I don't know." She sighed in frustration. "I think." He nodded.  
  
The silence passed between them for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Usagi stood and stretched, yawning as she arched her back. "We have classes tomorrow. It would probably be a good idea to get at least some sleep." Heero nodded and stood, walking beside her as they followed the path back to the academy.  
  
Usagi wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, and so she didn't see the smashed bottle under her foot. She slipped on the paper that had been wrapped around the bottle and fell to her hands and knees, her left knee landing on one of the broken shards. Wincing in pain, she quickly stood, biting her lip as she surveyed the damage.  
  
There was a small gash across her knee, but as far as she could tell, there was no glass inside. Blood dripped down her leg, leaving a trail of glistening red that led almost all the way to her foot. Heero frowned at her and wordlessly picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other her back.  
  
"What are you doing?" She yelped, surprised at the sudden move.  
  
"You'll make it worse if you walk." She didn't reply, but instead let him carry her to his dorm in silence. He set her down on a chair and went into the bathroom, getting a cloth and soaking it in some kind of yellow disinfectant before moving back to where she sat and kneeling in front of her, lifting her leg with one hand to clean the wound.  
  
"Owe owe owe owe owe owe!" Usagi chanted, as if it would make it better.  
  
"Stop whining." Heero said as he pressed the soaked cloth to her knee. She let out a screech when it came in contact with the cut, trying to push herself into the cushions.  
  
"That really stings!" She whined. He took the cloth off and gently blew on the wound. She stared at him in shock, a blush once again spreading across her cheeks. His face showed no emotion, but his touch was gentle and the sensation as he continued to blow on the cut was indescribable. The sting was immediately gone and her thoughts scattered when he spoke again.  
  
"Better?" All she could do was nod. It felt like millions of butterflies were trying to escape her stomach. All of a sudden, she was aware of how close he was, and it made her feel nervous. Heero placed a band aid over the cut and stood, lifting her out of the chair with him. "You should get some sleep." Usagi swallowed and nodded, moving towards the door. When she was just about to shut it behind her, she walked back to him and gave him a small hug.  
  
"Thanks Heero." She whispered, before leaving to go to bed. Heero watched her go and shook his head, a small smile making its way to his face. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: There! A new chapter. Well, what do you think? Please read and review! If you have any question's about this chapter, don't hesitate to ask. 


	5. He's Back

A.N: Hi peoples. I just wanna say I really love the reviews! Each and every one of you leave such awesome reviews and they totally make me smile. Please keep reviewing, even if you already have!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi woke up to the smell of breakfast, groggily stretching and yawning loudly. A glance at her alarm clock revealed it was ten minutes till she needed to be awake, but she decided to get up anyway. A sharp pain shot through her leg when she stood, and the events of last night came back in a rush. Her face flushed when she thought of Heero, and she hurriedly went to her closet to grab her uniform, trying to force her thoughts out of her mind.  
  
It wasn't until she glanced in her bathroom mirror that she noticed she had accidentally put her hair up into odango's, but she decided maybe it was time she let herself be herself. She could do what she wanted now. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen and saw Haruka setting the table.  
  
"Hey Ruka." She glanced at the extra plates before grabbing a glass and heading to the fridge. "What's with the big breakfast? We got company?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered, taking the orange juice from Usagi and setting it on the table. "Rei and the guys are gonna be here in a few. Why are you up so early? I usually have to drag you out of bed."  
  
"I smelt your wonderful cooking." Usagi laughed as she hugged Haruka, like every morning. Just then, the others walked in.  
  
Usagi let go of Haruka and ran up to hug Rei, pushing her away playfully when her friend yanked on a pigtail. "I see you're falling back into old habits." Rei laughed.  
  
Usagi giggled, holding one hand behind her head and waving her other hand. "I didn't even realize I did it. Guess I was too caught up thinking about someone else."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "Someone else?"  
  
"What?" Usagi blinked in confusion, not knowing what Rei was talking about.  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'guess I was too caught up thinking about someone else'." She smiled evilly, knowing she had her friend caught.  
  
"I did not!" Usagi laughed nervously. "I said 'something' else."  
  
"No you didn't." Duo grinned, realizing what she had implied. Usagi glared at him and Rei, inwardly panicking.  
  
"Does it matter what I said?" She yelled. "What business of it is yours anyway? I don't have to take this from you, in my own dorm no less. I'll see you in class." With that said, she put on her shoes and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
(In the halls heading to class)  
  
Releena walked down the silent halls, surveying the paintings hung on the walls and the occasional locker sticker. Her academy was her pride, although she didn't show it. This place was the foundation of her dreams and the one home she felt comfortable in. Like she belonged. Here, she was respected not because she was once the queen of the world, but because she was the founder of a school she had put her heart and soul into. To put faith in others and teach them the things they would need to make it in the world, and possibly teach others.  
  
Rounding the corner, she caught sight of Usagi. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was still a half an hour before classes started and most people should still be eating breakfast. Usagi was sitting at a bench facing a large ornate window, looking very confused. Smiling, she walked up to the girl and slowly sat beside her, her grin growing when she caught her attention.  
  
"Usagi? Is there something wrong?" The other girl turned to Releena, studying her for a moment before shaking her head and offering her own, visibly forced, smile.  
  
"Not at all Miss Releena." She answered.  
  
"I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other, but I'm here to listen or talk if you need it." Releena pressed.  
  
"I'm fine Releena, just a bit confused." Usagi smiled, a true smile this time. Touched that Releena cared. "Hey, I haven't eaten yet. How about we go get some breakfast from the cafeteria?" That was one thing Usagi loved, this academy had a 24 hour cafeteria for people who studied late or woke early.  
  
Releena nodded and both girls stood, beginning a hesitant conversation that soon sounded like the two were old friends. Usagi soon forgot her troubles, making fast friends with the Peacecraft girl. As the two walked by one of the many dorms like those they had already passed, she stopped dead in her tracks, her body stiffening.  
  
She had that feeling again. Like something was horribly wrong with the situation. It was like the feeling she had had when she first got onto school grounds. Until now, she had forgotten all about her uneasiness because she had been having too much fun since she arrived. Cautiously, she looked around her, trying to pinpoint the source. Her eyes rested on the door of the closest dorm. Usagi turned to Releena, who looked very confused, and pointed to the door.  
  
"Do you know who's staying in there?"  
  
Releena blinked in confusion and read the door number. "Not offhand." Noticing Usagi's worried look, she offered a small smile. "I could run the room number through my office computer and bring up the information if you wish." Usagi's expression brightened.  
  
"Could we do it now?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Releena agreed, turning to lead the way to her office. "Follow me." The two walked down the halls, making sure not to appear as if they were in a hurry. Students were starting to go to their lockers for their books and a lot more people were lounging around in the hall. A few boys whistled as the two passed, but they were so caught up in their own thoughts they didn't even notice. When they had climbed to the top of the main stairs, they quickly reached her office and shut the door behind them, immediately going to the computer.  
  
Releena brought up a few windows and typed in the room number, waiting impatiently for the results since she knew Usagi was in a hurry. "Just another moment." She said, a bit apologetically.  
  
"Alright." Usagi was pacing back and forth, biting her lip as she tapped her hands together in front of her nervously. She had no clue why it was so important to find out who was in that dorm, but she had felt threatened. Something tugged at the back of her mind that the feeling was entirely too familiar, but she didn't know why. Finally, Releena made a small noise that signified she had finally found the information.  
  
"Well, there's only one person staying in the room right now. We get a lot of people that wish to room alone." She glanced at Usagi and smiled apologetically when she realized she was getting off track. "His name is Darien Shields, and it says here he transferred to us a week ago."  
  
Usagi made a face as she tried to place the name. It wasn't at all familiar, but she felt like it should be. Shaking her head in frustration, she came closer to Releena's desk. "Is there a picture?" Her voice was strained. Whatever this feeling was, it was really bothering her.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is." She smiled, beckoning for her to come around the desk and look. Usagi moved hesitantly around the desk and looked at the screen.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
(Back at Usa and Haruka's dorm)  
  
Haruka had just finished putting away the dishes and was now sitting with the others as they relaxed before class. Rei was laughing with Duo as they made comments about Usagi's reaction to Rei's question earlier.  
  
Quatre was about to say something when the door flew open and slammed against the wall, surprising everyone. Usagi stood in the doorway holding onto Releena's arm, and both were panting heavily as they rushed to where the others sat. Haruka stood and caught Usagi as she stumbled, tripping over a bag.  
  
"Koneko, what is it?" Usagi's eyes were huge and tearful, her expression one of fear and sadness.  
  
"It's Mamoru." She said breathlessly. "He's here."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well? Sorry it's a bit short. Read and review to find out what happens next. 


	6. There's gonna be trouble.

A.N: You guys are so nice! It's 1:56 in the morning right now and I just checked to see if I had new reviews! I'm so happy I have so many from everyone, and lots of funny ones. (^_~) Since you all were kind enough to write me such wonderful reviews, even though its early in the morning, I'm writing this chapter! I hope you like it, and please keep reviewing! (If anyone's wondering why I'm up so early checking my story, it's because my sister is always on the phone 24:7 and I never get a chance to do it any other time! It seems every time I go to connect to the net, she's expecting a call. Pretty suspicious if you ask me, but what can I say? She's a lot bigger then me and isn't shy about proving it! Then again, she is 4 years older so that makes sense.) Well, if I ever expect some sleep, I think I'll start the story. (^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Haruka just stared down at Usagi for a moment, her expression blank as she slowly let her words register in her brain. Regaining her senses quickly, she grabbed Usagi's shoulders and looked at her seriously, her facial features calm. "Are you sure?"  
  
Usagi nodded, the tears coming down like waterfalls. "I swear to god Haruka, it's true!" Her voice was shrill and panicky and she began to shake. "Oh god Ruka, he's going to find me! I don't wanna go back!"  
  
Haruka tried to calm the girl down so she could talk. "How do you know he's here?"  
  
Seeing the silvery-blonde was preoccupied in her own thoughts, Releena answered for her. "Usagi and I were walking when she just stopped dead in her tracks as we were passing a dorm. She felt weird about it so we went to my office and I checked who was rooming there."  
  
Usagi's eyes were wide as she interrupted Releena. "It's him. He's been here a few days longer then us and he's using a different name, but it's definitely him." Sobs tore from her throat as she remembered every evil act he had done in front of her and all the times he had violated her body. The shock was just too much and Usagi did what most people in her situation would do. She snapped. "He's come to get me!" She cried, the force of her sobs making it impossible to say more as she sunk to her knees and began to rock back and forth, her head in her hands.  
  
Heero, who had been standing by the couch when the girls entered, wordlessly walked up to the sobbing girl and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom so the others could try to figure out what exactly was going on.  
  
For the first time since she had met him, Haruka gave him a thankful glance before he disappeared. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and having a hysterical Koneko to deal with while trying to do so would be near to impossible.  
  
Releena had a hurt expression on her face, though she silently berated herself for being jealous at a time like this. Still, it had looked like Heero actually felt something for the girl when he had seen her in her delirious state, and Releena didn't think she had ever been looked at like that by him. He had been so gentle, the way he handled Usagi. Her eyes lowered to her shoes as she wondered whether or not he liked the silvery- blonde.  
  
The other Gundam pilots watched the door close behind the two in fascination, each wondering what was going on in Heero's head. They exchanged glances before turning to Haruka, waiting for her to start off the planning. After all, she had worked for this Mamoru guy, and she knew him better then they did. Haruka caught the looks directed at her and sighed as she sat down in one of the nearest chairs.  
  
"Miss Releena, I think you should stay. You could be a lot of help, considering you have access to information we probably need on how it was Mamoru came to be here." Quatre said softly as he looked at the young girl headed for the door. He had always been the brains of the pack, and right now he was stepping up to that role. Releena turned back to them, her hand still on the doorknob.  
  
"I suppose that would mean we aren't going to make it to class, right?" She replied. Quatre shook his head and she nodded, glancing at Usagi's bedroom door. She didn't really want to stick around while the person she loved was comforting another girl, but she couldn't just leave when she could help them. Besides, the faster they got rid of this Mamoru character, the faster Usagi would be out of their lives and Heero would once again be all hers. This thought gave her hope and she sat down beside Haruka, eager to give any information they needed from her.  
  
Wufei placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well onna?" He was addressing Haruka, waiting to hear what she was thinking. Haruka didn't seem to notice the name and instead turned to Rei.  
  
"Did you know he was here?" She questioned. Rei shook her head, her expression obviously one of confusion.  
  
"How is that possible? What are the chances of none of us being in his classes and never running into him in the halls? Why didn't he try to find me? He knows I go to this school." She was talking more to herself then the others, but they were listening none the less.  
  
"It is possible." It was Quatre who now spoke. "I mean, there's probably hundreds of students around the school we've never even seen. As for why he hasn't contacted you yet, maybe he hasn't had a chance. I mean, if I had just gotten to a new school and learned my girlfriend escaped then I'd have tons to catch up on in schoolwork so I wouldn't attract unwanted attention and I'd be trying to find her at the same time. Plus he is in charge of an entire organization." The group nodded in agreement.  
  
"That does make sense." Rei replied, her confusion now gone from her face. "I just don't see how I didn't feel his presence."  
  
"That's not really important at the moment." Duo's voice was surprisingly low and he was completely serious, all traces of his cheerful happy-go-lucky attitude gone. "Right now we need to figure out whether or not he knows Usagi's here, and if not, why he's here in the first place." Despite his change in attitude, none of the other pilots seemed surprised. Duo was often suddenly serious when they fought mobile suits, and they all knew despite how he seemed, he was one of the best soldiers. That's why he was a Gundam pilot.  
  
Haruka looked at Releena, thinking over what the girl had told her. "If he was here before us then I doubt he knows of Usagi's whereabouts. He would have taken her by now." She paused as she thought about what they should do. "Releena, could you bring up his files and tell us everything you can about him since he's transferred?"  
  
"I need a computer." Trowa stood and left the dorm, coming back only a short time later with a laptop which he handed to her. "Thanks." She murmured, plugging it in and turning it on. There was silence as she began to type in codes to bring up the needed information.  
  
(In Usagi's room)  
  
Heero placed Usagi down on her bed after shutting the door and sat across from her at her desk. She was trembling and although no sound came from her, tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks. He just looked at her for a while, not knowing what to do. He didn't even know why he had stayed in the room with her in the first place. He should be out with the others helping them figure out what to do with Mamoru.  
  
She shifted on the bed, drawing his attention back to her shaking form. It seemed like she was calming down, or she was just too tired to continue crying. It was probably the later. Usagi wiped the back of her school uniform's sleeve across her cheeks furiously, suddenly angry and not knowing why. Her sad face held a look of rage and her eyes were narrowed as she glared at the floor at her feet.  
  
"Glaring at the carpet won't get rid of your problems." Heero said in his usual monotone. Usagi raised her eyes to his, all anger fading from her face.  
  
"Am I detecting a voice of experience?" The words came out bitterly and her voice was strained from crying. Heero just smirked at her attempt to lighten the mood and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. She smoothed out her skirt and sat straight, almost all traces of her hysterics gone, although her voice still wavered. "I knew this would happen, just when I was finally having a normal life too." More tears came and she gave up trying to hold them back, knowing it was useless. "I'm never going to get away from him."  
  
"If you act like that you won't." Heero said. Anger once again flashed in her eyes, her body going stiff.  
  
"Well excuse me if I'm scared and can't help but show it! Do you have any idea what it's like to live with someone as cold as that? To be forced into his bed against your will, knowing you can never escape?" She was talking louder now, but he didn't even blink an eye at her outburst.  
  
"Letting your emotions take control like your doing is exactly the reason you would never escape."  
  
"What would you know of emotions? Your nothing but a heartless jerk!" As soon as the words were spoken, a look of horror came over her and she clasped her hand over her mouth. The words had just come out, even though she knew they weren't true. Usagi lowered her eyes to the floor once more. She hadn't meant to be so mean, but she had been angry that he seemed not to care about her predicament. In her entire life, she had never said something hateful to another person. Until now.  
  
Heero just studied her, not at all phased by what was spoken. In fact, she seemed more upset she'd said them then he did, which was confusing. Usagi slowly stood and walked over to him, still not looking at his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."  
  
"Why not? Emotionless people do come across as rather heartless, wouldn't you say?" She stared at him in surprise, backing up when he stood. "But it's the fact I've been unfeeling that's gotten me this far. Emotions cause you to make mistakes." She took a few more steps backwards as he stepped forward, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being alone with him. Her stomach started to feel funny as she studied his face, taking in every detail. Somehow the atmosphere of the room had changed, and she wasn't sure what had caused it.  
  
"If you carry on like this when Mamoru doesn't even know he's near you, then when he finds out and actually comes for you, you'll get caught. Feelings get you nowhere, Usagi." He placed a hand on her shoulder as a small gesture of comfort, smirking in sudden understanding when she blushed. He wasn't blind and he had noticed how Usagi always seemed to get jumpy and blush a lot when alone with him.  
  
She trembled when he touched her, shutting her eyes tightly and hoping he didn't notice how his closeness made her react. When he didn't move, she knew he had seen the effect he had on her, so she gave up and weakly opened her eyes again.  
  
He was closer then before. Thoughts ran through her head that he was doing this to her on purpose, teasing her. She frowned and backed up, running into the wall behind her. Her eyes grew desperate as he moved even closer and leaned over her, brushing his lips over her ear.  
  
"See what emotions make people do? How they make it so your helpless at times?" He spoke softly, making her shudder every time his breath touched her neck. "Tell me you wouldn't give anything to shut out what your feeling right now, just so you could once again be in control of the situation."  
  
She tried to object, to prove him wrong, but her voice seemed lost in her throat. As much as she wanted to say no, she couldn't help but wish that she did have the situation under hand. The fact that he was right only caused her to blush harder. He pulled away from her just enough to look her in the eye's, making it so their noses almost touched.  
  
"That's what I thought." He murmured triumphantly. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. His proximity, his voice…her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. Her eyes seemed to unknowingly focus on his lips, even though she tried to look him in the eye and prove she wasn't intimidated.  
  
Heero gazed into her eyes a moment longer before he moved away from her entirely and left to see what the others had come up with. Usagi instantly missed the heat of his body so close to hers, but was relieved to be out of the intense situation. She took a deep breath before going to her closet and pulling out some clothes. It was obvious they weren't gonna make it to classes, and she couldn't stand to wear her uniform longer then she had to.  
  
(Back with the others)  
  
"Says here he transferred from a collage on the L2 colony a week ago. In the forms he filled out for registration it says he was having problems adapting to their teaching methods and wanted to try a new school." Releena brought up another window and continued to read his registration info to the group. "He's signed up for four classes mostly based on psychology and it says he's got top marks in every one, which is surprising considering he's only been here a week. He wrote that there was supposed to be someone signing in with him when he transferred, but it says they were a no show. Other then info on stuff like age and that, that's all that's here." She shut off the laptop and place it beside her. "Sorry I couldn't be more help."  
  
"You were a great help." Quatre smiled reassuringly. "I'm thinking the no show was supposed to be Usagi." He continued. "The reason none of us have run in to him is obviously because his classes are based on more advanced criteria then we chose."  
  
Everyone turned when Usagi's door opened and Heero walked out, heading straight for the sofa where the rest of the pilots sat. Releena was about to ask where Usagi was, but before she had a chance, Usagi ran out of the door and sat breathlessly between Rei and Haruka. She had somehow gotten her hair back into the usual ponytail and was now wearing a light blue sundress and white sandals. How she had changed so fast was beyond Releena, but she took notice that Usagi was purposely looking anywhere but in Heero's direction. Anytime she looked near him her already flushed face would get ten times worse, and Releena couldn't help but wonder what had gone on in the bedroom that would make Usagi want to avoid him. Once again, she felt jealous, but decided she would talk to Usagi later. Now was not the time.  
  
"Well? What's the plan?" Usagi asked, not being able to stand the silence.  
  
"We haven't gotten that far yet." Rei said, pulling at Usagi's dress sleeve. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Oh I bought it a month ago at some small shop on L2." She replied, totally forgetting what was going on around her as she got into an elaborate discussion with Rei on which dress shops were the best on the colony. The others blinked and shook their heads. At least her mind was off of Mamoru.  
  
"So, what is the plan?" Duo asked, mimicking Usagi.  
  
"Well, I think I have an idea on what we could do, but it involves Rei." Haruka answered. This immediately caught Rei's attention and she clapped a hand over the still jabbering Usagi's mouth, effectively cutting her off in mid-sentence.  
  
"What is it Haruka?" She removed her hand swiftly from Usagi's mouth, waving it and glaring at her friend. Everyone could see the bite mark. Usagi just smirked.  
  
"Well, Mamoru doesn't know you're in contact with Koneko, so you could act as a spy of sorts. Go talk to him…find out anything you can that may be useful. Maybe you can convince him to leave so we don't have to deal with him until we're ready."  
  
Rei nodded. "I suppose I could 'accidentally' run into him." She frowned and her eyes narrowed. "Although I don't enjoy the thought of me having to act all friendly towards him after learning what he's done. He's a disgrace to my family."  
  
"Well as true as that may be, we should do it as soon as possible." Haruka said.  
  
"I'll do it today. In fact, I'll find him right now!" Rei stood with her fist clenched in front of her and a determined look on her face. Usagi had been shoved off the chair when Rei stood so hastily and was sprawled on the floor glaring up at her friend. Quatre cleared his throat and Usagi looked his way, wondering why he was blushing and looking at the ground.  
  
"Stand up onna." Wufei sharply said, his own face red. Usagi looked down and her face paled as she saw the skirt of her dress was barely covering her, giving a rather revealing look at her long legs. Rei blushed and pulled Usagi to her feet.  
  
"I am so sorry Usa!" She gasped. Usagi just glared, but soon turned the look to Duo, who could no longer hold in his laughter.  
  
Usagi blushed as she realized all five had had a perfect view of her, and mortified, she turned and punched Rei in the arm. "Thanks so very much, Rei!" She yelled as she stormed out into the hall and headed to the main doors.  
  
"Usagi wait!" Rei ran to the door, but Usagi was already gone. She turned to the others with panicked eyes. "We better find either Usa or Mamoru fast before they run into each other!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: I'm so sorry, I hafta end it there! My eyes can't stay open anymore! I know, it probably sucks, but hey, it's the best I can do when I'm half asleep. Please read and review! 


	7. The base

A.N: Hi everybody. Spring break is over. How sad. I'm gonna cry. Joking. Okay then, I wrote a new chapter but I'm tired so I don't know how good it is. I drank some French Vanilla coffee to try and wake up, but I had a pile of homework and it totally sapped all my energy. How depressing. I hope I don't have homework tomorrow, but I doubt it because my schedule sucks. I hafta take all four main subjects this semester, and its hard! Anyway, read & review. Oh yeah, thank you everybody who reviewed for my last chapter. You guys are awesome!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi ran down the halls blindly, not headed anywhere specific, just needing to get away. She had already passed the main doors a couple minutes ago, but she knew if they were going to look for her they'd expect her to use that exit first. She was way too embarrassed to run into the guys right now, in fact, she was still blushing. Usagi had thought the klutzy school girl part of her had disappeared, but apparently not.  
  
She slowed to a walk, panting heavily and looking around her at the silent halls. Most people were in their first class, so there were only a few students around and none of them really paid any attention to her. She was in a part of the school she hadn't been in before, and all of a sudden she realized how much of an idiot she was.  
  
"Damn." She made a face and bit her lip, looking around nervously. "I hope I don't run into him." A few passing students gave her an odd look, wondering why some strange girl was walking around talking to herself. Usagi giggled nervously and sped up her pace to turn the corner where a sign indicated there was an exit.  
  
The bell rang, signalling the end of first period, and students poured out into the hall heading to their lockers. Usagi was passing a classroom door, glancing in out of habit, and all of a sudden her legs felt like jello. She froze in her tracks as she saw Mamoru picking up his work, and he was about to look over at her when a hand clamped over her mouth and someone dragged her to the nearby exit.  
  
At first she struggled, thinking one of Mamoru's soldiers had gotten a hold of her, but a calm voice telling her to calm down instantly stopped her. Her captor released her and leaned casually against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Cutting it a little close don't you think?"  
  
Usagi crossed her arms, mimicking Heero's stance. "It was Rei's fault." She knew that was a childish thing to say, but she said it anyway. He just smirked, trying not to laugh. She noticed his look and lowered her arms sheepishly. "Well it is." She murmured, looking at the grass under her feet.  
  
"Just be glad he didn't see you." That statement seemed to bring her back to reality, and she shuddered as she thought about what would have happened had Mamoru actually seen her in the hall. She idly wondered if he would have been happy or mad, but she dismissed that thought as soon as it came, finding it silly she even cared.  
  
The door beside them opened and Heero immediately grabbed her and turned her so her back was to the wall and he stood directly in front of her, effectively blocking her from view. A quick glance at the door showed it was Mamoru, and before he had even cleared the doorway, Heero wrapped his arms around Usagi and made sure her face was buried in his chest. Mamoru briefly glanced their way, but only seeing some couple sharing a hug, he paid them no heed and continued down a side path that went to the back of the school.  
  
Now that he had the chance, Heero studied the man that Usagi was so afraid of. He was at least five or six inches taller then the pilot, and was slim with broad shoulders. He obviously had muscles considering his stance and size. Black hair fell messily into his eyes, which were a dark blue, or at least from what Heero had seen they were.  
  
While Heero was busy checking out the competition, Usagi was trying desperately to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay. She was blushing worse then she ever had, trying to ignore Heero's arms around her, but not really succeeding. At first she hadn't known why he had done this, but then she had sensed Mamoru and knew this was just a way to hide her from him. A disappointed look crossed her face, but she didn't even realize it. One of her hands was lying on Heero's chest, over his heart, and she could feel its steady beating under her fingertips. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of his cologne. Whatever it was, he smelled really good. She couldn't help but notice how warm and safe she felt, and for once, she let herself relax in someone's arms. Something she hadn't done in years.  
  
Heero immediately felt the change of her stance and looked down at her, surprised. She had her eyes closed and she was still laying against him, one hand over his heart and the other clutching his shirt. Releena had hugged him many times, but never had he felt like he did now. Usagi was just so beautiful at the moment, and he found himself wishing that they could be like this always. He looked back down the path Mamoru had taken and saw that he was still in sight, although he had a pretty big lead and would soon get away if he didn't follow. Regretfully, he brought one hand up to touch Usagi's cheek, once again bringing her back to reality. For a moment, she just looked up at him, not moving, but then she lowered her eyes to the grass and stepped away, folding her hands in front of her.  
  
"He may be headed to a base. I should follow him." His voice was once again monotone.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Usagi said, making eye contact.  
  
"You'll only get in the way." He answered, turning to the path and heading in Mamoru's direction. Usagi ran in front of him, walking backwards so she could talk to him face to face.  
  
"How would you know that?" She demanded. "I've been through training, just like the rest of you pilots. I may not know how to operate a mobile suit, but I can take care of myself." As soon as the words left her mouth, she tripped over an uneven slab of cement and began falling backwards, stopped in mid fall by Heero who grabbed her arms.  
  
"I can see that." He joked, letting her go and continuing on his way, making sure he hadn't lost sight of the person he followed. Usagi still walked with him, this time at his side.  
  
She decided to ignore the remark and balled her hands into fists in determination. "I should go anyway. If we do find a base and you decide to do something stupid on your own, which I wouldn't doubt, I could come back to the school and find the others. Mamo-chan isn't an idiot you know, his bases are heavily guarded." She paused and then smirked smugly. "Besides, even the great Gundam pilots have been captured more then once. You need all the help you can get."  
  
"Do what you want." He paused before glancing at her, studying her face. "Did you just say Mamo-chan?" She made a face, thinking about it.  
  
"Yeah I guess I did." Her brow wrinkled in distaste and she frowned. "Habit I guess." They both walked in silence, making sure to keep out of sight should Mamoru look back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had been walking for quite a while, leaving the Canq kingdom grounds and heading steadily farther into the forest. A group of men had been waiting for Mamoru at the edge of the woods, Usagi said they were his guard, and they had followed behind their leader, scanning the area all around them for any intruders. Heero and Usagi managed to stay hidden, although Usagi had had to undo her hair and put it into one long braid to keep it out of the way and to stop it from getting tangled in branches, although her skirt often got snagged instead. She moved with the grace of a cat, even more silent then Heero, and often moving in a crouch keeping herself as close as she could to the ground.  
  
Mamoru stopped at a clearing up ahead and said something to the man beside him, who then left and disappeared in the tree's. The ground began to rumble and a large chunk of it raised, revealing steps that led into what was presumably an underground base. Heero was keeping a weary eye on the tree's around the two, searching for the soldier that had left. Mamoru had probably sent him back to look for anyone that had followed. He tapped Usagi's shoulder and pointed up, indicating he wanted them to climb a tree. She nodded and found one that looked easy enough to climb, quickly making her way up so she was high enough not to be noticed by someone walking by, followed by Heero, who was watching the area they had just vacated while he brought out his gun. They waited in silence.  
  
About three minutes later, the soldier that had left came out from behind them, studying ground. When he stepped under the tree, Heero dropped down silently behind him and hit him in the back of the head with the handle of his gun, knocking him out. Usagi dropped down as well, nudging the soldier's side with her foot. "I see you do this lots." She murmured when he didn't move.  
  
Heero didn't answer, silently taking all of the guards weapons and some kind of pass card that had been clipped to his uniform pocket. "There going to know we're here in a few minutes when their guard doesn't return. I suggest if you still expect to get the others, you go now because I'm not wasting time waiting for them." He stood again and watched as Usagi flipped open her watch, pressing two buttons on either side and raising it to her face and speaking softly.  
  
"Haruka, come in." There was static as she released one button and waited, getting no answer. "Damnit Haruka, answer me." There was a crackle and then a voice answered.  
  
"Usagi, is that you?" The voice was definitely not Haruka's.  
  
"Who is this?" She blinked in confusion, glancing at Heero.  
  
"It's Quatre. Haruka and Rei went to Mamoru's room to see if he was there, and since he was gone Releena opened his door for them. Their looking for any useful information they can find. Haruka left me her watch saying you might try to get in contact with her and to make sure you were okay." Usagi sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I need you to gather the guys and get over here right now. There's a tracer on the watch, so just follow the direction the second-hand points. We followed Mamoru to a base, and Heero wants to go inside A.S.A.P, so hurry."  
  
"We'll be there right away." There was a pause. "You guys be careful." Usagi smiled at the worried tone of voice he used.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. We'll be okay." Despite her words, she was inwardly dreading going into the base, feeling uneasy about what they were doing. *Please hurry.* She added silently. "I'm cutting the link." She released both buttons and walked to Heero, holding out a hand and waiting for him to give her the guards gun.  
  
"Pretty useful watch." He said, making sure it was fully loaded before handing it over.  
  
"It's one of Dr.J's inventions." Was all she said before heading for the clearing, Heero following.  
  
The door that had come up was once again closed, so they studied the area, looking for the way to open it. Heero moved to where Mamoru had been and looked at the ground, noticing a small circle of earth was raised up. He stepped down on it and heard a soft click, motioning for Usagi to come over while he placed a dime on the release switch. She got beside him and watched as the ground once again rose to reveal the steps. Forcing back the rush of fear, she followed Heero as he started down.  
  
(At the academy)  
  
"Hey Duo, go get Trowa and Wufei and tell them I know where Usagi is." Quatre called.  
  
"Really? Where is she?" Duo stepped back out of the classroom, walking over to his friend.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get them. Meet me back at the main doors when they're with you." Quatre turned and started to jog back to his dorm to get weapons, not waiting for Duo to answer. Duo just shrugged and started down the hallway, in the opposite direction.  
  
Around ten minute later, the four boys were standing in front of the academy. "All right Winner, what's going on." Wufei demanded, all patience gone.  
  
"A while ago Usagi contacted me and told me her and Heero followed Mamoru to a base. We're going to go there to back them up." He handed them each their weapon and took out the watch, heading down a side path.  
  
Duo followed excitedly. "It's about time we got some action." The others just shook their heads.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well, that's all for now. Read and Review!! 


	8. Great, more trouble.

A.N: Hello people. Man I'm sooo sick! I had to go to the doctors because my tonsils were all swollen (and gross) and I was coughing so hard my chest felt like a truck ran into it. I hadn't been updating in a while, so I figured as long as I was sick and not doing anything but lying in bed anyway, I might as well right a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Read and review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi stepped over the limp body of an unconscious soldier, warily looking over her shoulder at his four other fallen comrades. There hadn't been too much trouble yet, but then again they hadn't even been in the base for five minutes. So far, they had passed through two doors and successfully gotten past around a dozen soldiers, four of which Usagi had knocked out on her own.  
  
The hall they were currently moving down was definitely longer then the others. It probably circled the entire base, leading into all the major offices. That was how his bases were usually laid out, mainly because he said things ran more simply when all the offices were easily accessible. However, that didn't mean his bases were easy to get into. He had the best security and only the best guards to keep order. Which was why Usagi was getting pretty nervous.  
  
Already five minutes in the base and only a dozen guards? As if! She had been in only one other base, but five minutes inside and she had felt like she was in some kind of maximum security prison. Could it have been because this base was perhaps less important? Somehow, she didn't think any base was unimportant.  
  
Heero's hand clamping around her arm jerked her swiftly out of her thoughts, making her jump in surprise. He pulled her off to the side and bent his head low so his face was close to hers. "What do you know about the layout plans of his bases?" His voice was a low whisper, but his face was close enough for her to hear what he said.  
  
"Not much." She replied quietly, frowning. "He usually has four guards posted at every main door, and two sets of three make rounds every ten minutes." She reconsidered what she had said previously about not knowing much because, if you thought about it, that actually was pretty valuable information. "Umm…other then that, I don't know much about structural layout besides he likes the main offices to be accessible by the main hall."  
  
Heero didn't say anything for a few minutes, so Usagi decided to continue. "We should have run into more guards by now. I…I think he knows we're here." She pointed up to a camera that half hid in the shadows, currently pointing up the hall. "We've been taped by at least twenty of those by now, most better hidden. Even if he doesn't know we're here, his officers do." She lowered her face and began drumming her fingers against the gun she held nervously. "And if he knows we're here, he knows I'm…"  
  
Heero placed an arm on her shoulder and lifted her face with his other hand. "I won't let him get you Usagi. I've never failed a mission." He whispered, releasing her and reloading his gun.  
  
Usagi just looked at him with an unreadable expression, not saying anything in return. *That's all I am to you, aren't I? A mission.* The sound of feet pounding against solid concrete echoed down to them from up the hall. So he was finally sending his troops to capture them, was he? Well, they weren't going without a fight.  
  
Two shadows detached themselves from the wall they had previously occupied, guns raised as they slipped silently down the hall towards the sounds of heavy footsteps followed by just as heavy breathing. It wasn't long before they were in the perfect position to view what was about to come down upon them. Two lines of twelve, in perfectly straight rows, were marching steadily towards them, heavily armed and ready for battle. Usagi unknowingly gripped her gun tighter, knowing that even with a Gundam pilot at her side, there was still a slim chance they could win. In a few seconds, the soldiers would see them, and everything she and Haruka had fought for would have been for nothing.  
  
*No.* She silently admonished, letting a smile curve her lips slightly. *Not for nothing. For a while…I was free.* Letting this give her courage, she crouched into a defensive stance and waited for Heero's signal. As the first two soldiers came within enough distance to be able to discern the two shadows as human, Heero looked over to her and nodded.  
  
Each aimed their guns with deadly precision, and fired. The first nine fell easily, sustaining fatal wounds, before the last fifteen got too close for comfort. Heero put his gun in its usual place while Usagi simply discarded hers, since there was no way she could put it anywhere in the light summer dress she wore.  
  
Usagi flipped the first guard to reach her over her shoulder and kicked the second solidly in the jaw, knocking down both. The third to get to her managed to land a punch to her stomach, which seriously winded her and knocked her to one knee. Black dots danced across her vision and she cursed fluently as she felt the gun she had thrown down under her hand. Closing her fist around it, she clutched it tightly and gave a sharp cry as she pushed herself quickly to her feet, throwing her body weight into the fist she used to return the favour. The guard cried out and slumped to his hands and knees, having no time to react when Usagi's knee came up and slammed into his head, knocking him out cold.  
  
A glance at Heero proved he did little better, even if he had managed to get seven guards out of the way compared to her three, the seventh just now falling to his knees. That left five. Five which had by now surrounded both. Usagi slumped to her knees, Ignoring the sticky, slick wetness her flesh contacted on the floor. How quickly they had lost.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo swore rather loudly when he tripped over a tree root, scraping his knee on a sharp rock that happened to break his fall. He glared at Wufei, daring him to make absolutely any comment that may give him an excuse to hurt him. He was itching for an excuse to use his gun. Any excuse.  
  
Since they had left, he had fallen, tripped, and run into absolutely anything and everything, and it had severely soured his temper. Quatre coloured at the string of curses that left the boys mouth each time, giving up after the first few tries of telling him to calm down and count to ten.  
  
It hadn't been that long since they had started on their journey to find the base, but they were already almost through the forest. Trowa had been scouting ahead and now came back from somewhere off to their left. He motioned for Wufei to come forward and whispered something to him before once again running off to where he had once been. Wufei turned to Quatre and Duo and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Trowa says the openings up this direction, in a clearing a few dozen feet ahead." He said, motioning behind him with one hand. The others nodded and began following after their comrade, Duo stubbing his toe on a small boulder and letting out another heavy string of curses.  
  
They reached Trowa in a short amount of time, standing in the centre of a clearing waiting patiently for them to come. When they were beside him, he kneeled down and picked up a dime, placing it in his pocket before placing his foot over where it had lain. There was a soft click followed by a low rumble and soon a whole section of earth rose to reveal stairs leading down into a dark passageway.  
  
"Well, time to save our wandering soldiers butt." Duo sighed, pulling out a gun and throwing his braid over his shoulder. They shared a glance before starting down the stairs, Quatre in the lead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei swore in frustration and slammed the drawer she had been looking through closed, opening the next one down and beginning to rummage through it as well. "I'm not finding anything Haruka!" She stopped what she was doing and stood, leaning a hip against the dresser as she faced the other two girls in the room. " This is pointless. He's obviously not dumb enough to leave incriminating evidence in his dorm room.  
  
"Perhaps he stores it somewhere less obvious?" Relena suggested, placing down a school book she had been looking through.  
  
Haruka just grunted in response, flipping over a rug to study the floor. Near the centre, the planks of wood had been dug at, loosened so you could stick something between them and pry them open. She took out a pocket knife and removed as many as she could, finding a sheet of paper underneath. Rei and Relena came to stand beside her as she lifted it out, the other two listening as she began to read out loud.  
  
"Tsk, tsk tsk." She looked up at Rei and Relena, a frown on her face. "Was it worth it? I didn't think so. Haruka, I know it's you reading this. As for whoever's with you, find anything useful? I know Usako is here. I knew the moment she stepped on school grounds. That's the funny thing about me and her Haruka. We can tell when the other is near. By the time you read this, I probably already have Usako in my possession. Don't worry, I'd never hurt Usako. I hope you're as quick on your feet as your reputed to be Haruka, cause if you haven't guessed already…tick, tock, tick, tock."  
  
Haruka studied the last line, then swore loudly, grabbing Rei and Relena and pulling them behind her out into the hall. As they ran, she yelled at the students in the area to get down, only having time to throw Rei and Relena a few feet ahead of her before there was a large explosion behind her and they were all knocked off their feet.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Haruka was just struggling to her feet, holding a badly wounded arm. Debris was scattered everywhere, a bloody shard laying by Haruka, but luckily Rei and Relena had been thrown clear. Students moaned on the ground, but no one was dead and only two or three had any real bad wounds to worry about, so Haruka ignored them and went directly to the two girls.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, helping both up. Rei nodded, dusting off her uniform and straightening her hair.  
  
"Fine." Relena answered.  
  
"Good." Haruka sat down, leaning against a wall and letting Rei look at her arm to see how bad it was. "Damn." Rei pulled her hand away, mumbling an apology. "I can't believe this!" She pounded a fist against the floor. "He has Koneko!" Rei frowned, her eyes shimmering suspiciously.  
  
"Ya well, right now we hafta sort out this mess and find the boys." She bit out harshly, ripping off a chunk of her skirt to wrap around Haruka's wound.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi glared at the soldier as he shoved her to the front of the group, sticking out her tongue seeing as how she couldn't really do anything else. The soldier just shoved her again, ignoring her glares. She glanced behind her, looking at Heero. They had knocked him out so he couldn't cause any trouble, and were now dragging him none too gently in back of the group.  
  
They reached a door and stopped just outside, waiting for it to open. Usagi sucked in a deep breath. This was it. This was her fate. As soon as she stepped through this door, she would be face to face with the one person she had risked everything to run from.  
  
Boy did fate ever suck.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Read and Review! Please? I'm sick, so I demand you do as I say to make me feel better! 


	9. Escape

A.N: Hello everybody! I want to say a special thank you to Sailor Grape and Maddy, who were the only people to review and pity me because I'm sick! Anyway, thank you to everyone else who reviewed, they were awesome and inspired my latest masterpiece! Lol, just joking. Umm…nothing much else to say except I hope you like this chapter and review, review, review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For a brief moment, Usagi wondered if she could struggle her way out of the soldiers grasp, but then the door opened and she slumped down in her enemies grasp, giving in to defeat. Had her hands not been bound behind her back, she may have stood a chance, but as it was she had no advantage of escape whatsoever. They stepped inside the room and moved to its centre, stopping in front of a solitary desk. Usagi was too interested in the floor to see what the room looked like.  
  
Heero moaned slightly and she tilted her head to look at him, watching as his eyes slowly opened. His gaze rested on her, and she frowned, shrugging slightly, which earned her a sharp jab to the ribs from the soldier holding her. Angry and frustrated, pushed beyond all reason of hope and lost in her own world of self pity, she finally snapped.  
  
Screaming in fury, she stomped on the soldiers foot and when he let her go she turned and kicked him in the groin, knocking him down in a few short seconds. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your god damn hands off of me you chauvinistic little prick!" She yelled, one foot firmly planted on the side of his face, pressing it to the ground. She put more weight on it and glared down at him, making an odd sight. Her hands were bound behind her back and during her fight her hair had come loose of the braid, falling around her in liquid pools of molten silvery-gold. Her once cheery dress was now tattered and she was smudged with dirt, a twig or leaf tangled in her hair at places. How such a small girl could cause so much trouble, was a mystery to whoever looked at her now.  
  
The remaining soldiers were about to advance when the person at the desk finally spoke. "Leave her be." Usagi froze and swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly impossibly dry. She stared desperately at Heero, but he could do nothing but stare back since he still had two guards on either side of him with another behind holding a gun to his head.  
  
Heero mouthed something to her, but because of the tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn't see what he had said. Hopelessly, she took her foot off the soldiers face and stood straight, clenching her hands into fists. Closing her eyes and hanging her head, she slowly turned to face her precious Mamo-chan.  
  
"Usako." Usagi winced at the endearment. It sounded just as inviting as always. The same sweet tone and loving pet name she had heard a dozen times before, only now, she knew it didn't come from the same loving man who had first used it. Slowly, she looked up, knowing if she didn't he would make her.  
  
"…" She had meant to say something, but nothing would come except for a small whimper. He looked at her, staring into her eyes and doing wicked things to her insides, making her hands shake. He looked the same as always. Same messy black hair, irresistible eyes and movie star good looks. Usagi had truly loved him, and right now, she was painfully aware of why she had begun to fall for him in the first place.  
  
Averting her eyes, she decided to instead study the room. It wasn't very big, but then again, it looked just to be an office. There was a filing cabinet off to her left and in front of her was a large mahogany desk. Behind it was the large comfy looking chair Mamoru sat on, but she skipped that part and looked over the desk instead. It was littered with papers and had files everywhere. A lamp sat at one corner and an electric sharpener sat at the other, a few pencils by it. The room had two thin columns on each side of the desk, connecting the floor to the roof. Her attention was brought back to Mamoru as he began to move.  
  
He stood and slowly walked around the desk, looking almost graceful and reminding her of a predator stealthily tracking its prey. He stopped in front of her and she turned her head away, blinking back tears. She almost felt…guilty.  
  
He placed a hand under her chin and gently drew her face back towards him, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. "Usako, I've missed you." He whispered softly, pulling her into a hug. Usagi just leaned against him, cringing as his hands began to slide down her arms intimately. *He wouldn't do that to me here, would he?*  
  
Surprisingly, his hands stopped at her bound wrists, moving off of her as he undid the restraints and let the rope fall to the floor. "Mamo-chan?" Her voice was soft and wavering, almost non existent, but he caught the silent question in her voice and pulled away enough to look in her eyes.  
  
"Usako, I don't blame you." He smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I never would." Mamoru hugged her again and looked over her shoulder at the other prisoner. "As for you, you'll be dead shortly."  
  
"No!" Usagi pulled away and turned to look at Heero, struggling against Mamoru as he clasped his arms around her waist. "You can't!" Knowing she could never rival Mamoru's strength, Usagi turned in his arms to once again face him, her eyes pleading and her expression plainly one of fear. "Please don't hurt him, he had nothing to do with this!"  
  
Mamoru frowned down at her, angry that she would want to protect the young Gundam pilot. What had happened to her since she had run away with that traitor Haruka? His eyes darkened as he wondered if Haruka had been caught in the explosion. Probably not, but then again, that would just give him the chance to kill her personally next time. She had ruined everything for him since the day Usagi had heard her name. His sweet Usako had been completely happy with him until Haruka had poisoned her mind and convinced her to run away. She would come to regret her meddling dearly.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as Usagi reached her arms around him in a hug, taking him by surprise. "Please Mamo-chan, no more deaths." She whispered, burying her head in his shirt. He could feel the material dampen and figured she must be crying. She was so pretty when she cried. He lifted her face in his hands and smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Usako, but there has to be. He has to be made an example of." He smoothed down her hair, taking in her appearance with slight amusement. "And you will have to watch so that you know what happens to people who would keep you from me." Usagi let out a sob and tried to turn away, but he forced her to stay looking up at him. *Yes, so pretty when you cry.* He thought, smiling and bending is head to place a small butterfly kiss on her damp cheek. "Don't worry, it won't be the hardest thing you've ever watched." She whispered something he didn't quite catch, so he pulled away and placed his hands back at her waist, staring at her. "What?"  
  
She swallowed and looked down at her hands, which rested on his chest. "I said…I watched you change." She whispered. He stared down at her, confused. What did she mean by that?  
  
A soldier burst into the room, catching everyone off guard. Panting heavily, he bowed in front of Mamoru, leaning his hands on his knees. "Sir…more…enemies…are…in…" He drifted off at the look on his masters face.  
  
Mamoru was pissed off. He had just gotten his Usako back and now he had to leave her to deal with something his idiotic guard couldn't do themselves? He definitely needed to hire new men. Looking down at Usagi, he kissed her on the forehead and spun her behind him against the desk, leaning over her and reaching into a drawer to pull out a pair of handcuffs. "Sorry Usako," He said as he snapped them around her wrists, locking them around one of the columns, "but you won't get away again." Taking one last look at her, he turned and headed out the door, leaving the five soldiers that had escorted them inside to watch them.  
  
Heero waited for the door to close before elbowing one guard in the gut and kicking the other when he got even the slightest freedom. Doing a spin kick, he knocked both down and then shouldered the third into the last two.  
  
One of the soldiers went to draw his gun, but Usagi kicked it out of his hands and then kicked him in the face. "Heero, get out of here!"  
  
Heero just ignored her and moved behind her so her hands could reach the knot in his rope. "Untie me." Usagi frowned but did as he asked, although a bit awkwardly. The ropes were thrown down and Heero turned and worked on her handcuffs, managing to get them off even though he didn't have the key.  
  
Usagi rubbed her wrists, muttering a thank you as she kicked the closest soldier on the ground. The doorknob turned and they shared a glance before dropping to the floor, ready to spring on whoever it was.  
  
Quatre poked his head through the door, looking around before fully stepping through. Raising his eyebrows at the soldiers on the ground, and the fact they were still alive, he decided not to ask right now and instead offered a hand out to Usagi, pulling her up from her crouched position. "Hey guys, ready to go?" He asked, smiling as if they were at the mall or something.  
  
"Most definitely." Usagi sighed. She was stepping over the man she had kicked when he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall and severely twist it. Grunting in pain, she used her arms to brace her fall and rolled onto her back when she landed, using her good foot to kick him as hard as she could. There was a sickening crunch, but it was just the sound of his collarbone breaking. "Damn!" She cursed, frustrated and feeling rather cranky by now.  
  
Quatre kneeled beside her on her left while Heero did the same on her right. "Can you walk Miss Usagi?" He asked, looking at her ankle, which was bent at an angle that didn't look too healthy. She shook her head biting her lip.  
  
Heero frowned and slipped one hand under her knees and the other behind her back, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Holding back the guards so we have a clear escape route." Quatre answered, disarming the unconscious soldiers in the room. There was a large explosion somewhere in the base, making both pilots lose their balance briefly before finally finding their footing. Quatre frowned and shook his head, hurriedly tying down the guards. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
(A few minutes before Quatre appeared)  
  
Wufei shot down another soldier as the group moved swiftly down the hall, clearing their path any way they could. Duo had gone the other direction with Trowa to set charges on the opposite side of the base, knocking down whoever was unfortunate enough to be in his way. Quatre was in front of him, currently engaged in hand to hand combat with a man around twice his size.  
  
The blonde may have looked harmless, but on a mission he could be sometimes more effective then the other pilots. He knew how to combine his fighting skills and his wits, which was why he was hard to best in battle. Add to that the fact he had once completely snapped, and you would definitely see you did not want to piss him off.  
  
Wufei scowled as a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes rushed out of a room not far ahead, heading deeper into the base and away from the fighting. Twisting out of the way of a bullet, he shot two more guards before they could reach them and turned to yell to Quatre. "The room up ahead!" Quatre nodded and pushed through the soldiers, soon coming to the door.  
  
As he disappeared into the room, Duo and Trowa came running up behind Wufei, yelling at each other.  
  
"It wasn't my fault you dropped the charge!" Duo shouted, kicking a soldier out of his way. Trowa just frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Duo, you ran into me from behind."  
  
"Yeah, probably because of that giant coming out of nowhere and knocking me down!"  
  
"He was only a few inches taller then you!"  
  
"That's not what it felt like!"  
  
Wufei turned and glared at the two bickering pilots, effectively shutting them up. "What are you two fighting about?" Trowa stayed silent so Duo answered.  
  
"The, uhh, charges have a few minutes knocked off the timer, so we better hurry." He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
Wufei cursed and looked towards the office Quatra had gone into. "How long do we have?"  
  
Any answer that may have come was completely cut off as one of the charges went off, throwing the trio off their feet and slamming Duo into the wall. Trowa got up and pulled Duo to his feet, turning to shrug at Wufei.  
  
"Let's go!" They all turned to see Quatre running towards them, followed by Heero who was carrying Usagi. "Hurry up!"  
  
The six swiftly reached the stairs that led out of the base, dashing up the steps and hurling themselves onto the ground just as the second charge detonated, completely engulfing the base in flames. Debris flew everywhere around the pilots, landing all over the place but not really harming them.  
  
The only sound uttered by anyone after the blast came from Usagi, who was softly crying underneath Heero, who had covered her to protect her from the blast, completely over stressed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Relena decided to change into some street clothes while she waited for Rei and Haruka to come back. They had managed to clear the hall where the explosion had taken place and now Relena was dreading the coming evening, since she knew the media would want to know how a bomb got into the pacifist school.  
  
Perhaps she could say some student was trying a chemistry experiment that completely messed up? It sounded a little weak, but if she couldn't find any better excuses, that one would have to do. Not that she liked lying to the public, but things would go more smoothly if they just didn't know what was actually going on.  
  
She pulled a pale pink sweater over her head and gazed into the mirror, nodding at her outfit for a moment. She was wearing dark blue jeans and pale yellow sneakers with a pale yellow shirt barely visible under her pink sweater. It was rare she could change into comfortable street clothes, but for now she was going to take advantage of the chance.  
  
A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts, making her jump slightly. Calming down, she opened the door a ushered Rei and Haruka inside, closing it behind them. Haruka was now wearing black baggy jeans and a white shirt under a button up dark blue shirt that was left unbuttoned, and Rei was wearing a dark purple mini-skirt with a dark red tank top and a matching sweater. Both were standing near her bed, waiting for her to come over so they could talk.  
  
Relena crossed the room and sat in a nearby chair, waiting to hear what they would do now. It was Rei who started speaking.  
  
"Usa and all of the guys are missing, so I'm thinking she's with them and safe. Or at least I hope so. We have absolutely nothing to go on, and everyone is watching you Relena, so I think it best if we wait here till dark and if Usa doesn't show…"  
  
Haruka was about to protest, but Rei clapped a hand over her mouth. "There's nothing we can do!" She yelled, shaking the older woman. Finally, Haruka nodded and sat, glaring at Rei.  
  
"I hope they get back soon." Relena whispered, looking out her window at the school grounds. Although she was worried for everyone, her main thoughts were centred on a certain messy haired pilot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: All done! And it's a bit longer then usual too! Read and review, and if I get lots I'll have the next chapter out in a day! 


	10. What will you tell them?

A.N: Sorry I couldn't update in so long. I got grounded because I skipped a few classes last week and I wasn't aloud on the net for two weeks. (I'm making a really angry face right now, cause my skipping classes had nothing to do with my computer! Why couldn't they have just taken my TV?!) Man, you'd think parents would understand, after all, they were teenagers once. But I guess it could have been worse. Anyhow, thank you so much for the reviews, and I am sorry it took so long (I hate it when it takes people forever to update. It's so frustrating, especially since the story is usually left at a cliff hanger). Hope you like this chapter, and please read and review.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So that's all you're going to tell them?"  
  
Relena sighed and swallowed the food she was chewing before looking up at the dark haired girl addressing her. "What choice do I have Rei? I can't tell them what really happened. This is a pacifist country, and if people found out the reason behind the bombing, that it was a cover for a kidnapping, then the blame would go on Usagi. The public would see her as a threat to the peace, and would want her to leave Canq Kingdom borders." She brushed a few crumbs off her lap and set down her plate, leaning back in her chair while studying the other girl, her expression serious. "There is already a vast amount of tension in this country as it is. The wars are too fresh, and the peace is not completely established everywhere, which makes it fragile. I'll do whatever I can to keep it from breaking apart. I will accomplish what my father set out to do. If that means lying about something that doesn't really need to be shared anyway, then I will do it."  
  
Haruka nodded in approval. "I agree completely. The less people who know about koneko, the better." Falling into silence once more, they turned back to the tv to finish watching their movie.  
  
After Haruka and Rei had come to Relena's, they had sat down and talked shortly on what to do about their missing comrades. Deciding to wait, they had agreed to just relax for the time being, since Relena needed to be completely calm by tonight. They had ordered a pizza for dinner and had picked a movie from Relena's extensive collection to watch, lounging around the room comfortably.  
  
In a few hour's Relena had to go to a press conference to inform the public of the recent situation concerning the explosion. Rei, wanting to know what Relena would say, had asked if she planned on telling them the truth. Relena had been quiet for a moment, thinking carefully, before informing her two guests that she was going to say only what they needed to hear.  
  
About an hour later, the movie had finished and Relena was now laying out the clothes she would wear to the conference. She had chosen to wear the white uniform she usually picked for diplomatic meetings, and already had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, braiding it. Looking over to Rei and Haruka thoughtfully, she went to her closet and pulled out two similar uniforms, the exact same kind Noin wore when accompanying her.  
  
"Would you both like to come with me? I seem to be lacking a few bodyguards, and if I show up alone people will most definitely think something is out of place." Noticing their hesitant looks, she smiled and lay the two dark uniforms by her own. "It shouldn't be long. Perhaps an hour, at the most maybe two."  
  
Haruka silently nodded and waked over, picking up the larger of the two uniforms. Rei still hesitated a moment, not wanting to be gone if Usagi came back, but after a moment, she followed Haruka's lead and picked up the other uniform.  
  
She was about to go to the bathroom and change, but she stopped and studied the uniforms she and Haruka held, eyeing them suspiciously. Turning to Relena, she raised an eyebrow and lifted the clothing slightly. "How is it that you have two of the same uniforms that fit us?"  
  
Relena opened her closet wide, revealing an assortment of uniforms in various sizes and styles. "Sometimes representatives show up and they aren't prepared for the meetings that are scheduled, usually because they didn't realize their was one. For those occasions, we have many spares to loan out, so they are not embarrassed at the meeting for being the only one dressed as a civilian. Some members of the board would not look kindly at that kind of situation, since they see it as a sign of contempt and disrespect." Giggling a bit, she closed the closet doors and grabbed her uniform so she could change. "I guess we are a bit over-cautious, but it's better to be prepared for any situation, right? Besides, many officials have been won over to Canq for the simple reason we saved them some embarrassment."  
  
Rei nodded, seeing her point. Each girl headed to a separate area and changed quickly, meeting back up in front of the tv. Rei had pulled her hair into a tight french braid to look more the part of a guard, while Haruka looked like one anyway so hadn't changed a thing.  
  
Looking at the time, Relena grabbed her cell phone and called for her limo, thanking the man on the phone before hanging up and smiling a humourless smile at her new bodyguards. "Well, off we go."  
  
(The driveway of the conference building)  
  
Haruka stepped out of the limo first, glancing cautiously around before helping Relena out, who was followed by Rei. Almost immediately, cameras started to flash, but Relena ignored them and walked straight ahead and into the building, flanked by her two guards. Heading down a narrow hall, they came to an unmarked door, which Relena opened, and stepped behind stage.  
  
A few people were walking around, some coming over to Relena to discuss certain details of time frames and when she would start the conference. Leading Rei and Haruka to a more secluded corner, Relena spoke in a low voice, watching what was going on around her as she talked. "Only one of you can accompany me behind the podium. The other will have to stay back and wait for me. The time frame is only 45 minutes for questioning, and my speech is fairly small, so this should take under an hour."  
  
"I'll stay back here." Haruka said, preferring not to be caught in any pictures that would be all over the news. Rei was less recognizable with her hair up anyway.  
  
A short, stocky man hurried over towards them, bowing slightly to Relena. "Miss Peacecraft, it's time." Nodding, Relena and Rei headed out to face the crowd, leaving Haruka to become distracted by the refreshment table.  
  
Rei gazed out at the gathered reporters, hiding her astonishment. She hadn't thought there would be so many, but then again, an explosion at the infamous Peacecraft Academy wasn't exactly small news. She stayed a step behind Relena as she got behind the podium, and settled into a comfortable position to wait out the next hour.  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm sure you all are here to inquire about the explosion at the Peacecraft Academy, and I have called this conference tonight to assure you it was nothing more then a mere accident. As you know, the academy is very well advanced and only has the best materials to study and top of the line equipment and supplies. Our science wing is especially well stocked, and the explosion was nothing more then a forgotten chemical mix that a student forgot about in his dorm. The sun heated the chemicals, which caused them to expand and fuse, making them combust. The student in question was an aspiring science genius, and had many chemicals around his room, which also caught fire from the first explosion and caused it to become larger…."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei opened up the door to Serena and Haruka's dorm, stepping inside followed by Heero, who was carrying a sleeping Usagi.  
  
It was late and Usagi had been too wary to stay awake, the entire days events finally catching up with her, so Heero had carried her back. Along the way, she had fallen into a troubled sleep, whimpering every so often.  
  
Carrying her into her room, Heero lay her on her bed and covered her up, making a mental note to tell Haruka to change her into something more comfortable when she got back.  
  
Joining the others in the living room, he sat with them in silence, waiting for Haruka, Rei, and Relena to return from wherever they were.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Sorry for the lateness. I'll make it up to everyone, I promise! Please read and review!! Please? Please? 


	11. Mother Dearest

A.N: Well, Maddy requested I make up my lateness by getting out a longer chapter, and since she takes the time to actually send reviews (which are awesome), and I got no other suggestions, here it is! A longer chapter! I hope you all like it. Also, for Sailor Grape, who asked in her (awesome) review, I added some Heero/Usa interaction. Thank you so much to everyone else who sent reviews for my last chapter, they were great! Please send more!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi whimpered and turned restlessly in her bed, tangling herself in her sheets. Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed, the muscles in her body clenching, then relaxing.  
  
*Usagi's Dream*  
  
Sighing, Usa watched the bird flying over the field in her back yard, smiling as she got up and ran out towards it. All around her, small animals and insects were moving around, enjoying the day as she was. Stopping in the middle of the field, the young seven year old looked around at all the beautiful plants and flowers around her, trying to think of something to do. A car passing by on the distant road caught her attention, giving her an idea. Laughing, she headed back towards her house as fast as she could.  
  
Running into the house, she called out for her mother to come outside, wanting her to hurry so she could come help pick flowers before her daddy got home. Receiving no answer, she ran into the kitchen, smiling when she found her mother lying on the ground pretending to sleep. She knew this game well, and played it often enough to get out of doing something she was supposed to, though this was the first time her mother had pretended.  
  
"Mommy, I know your pretending." She walked over to her, both hands on her tiny hips. "I need your help with something, before daddy gets home." She got no answer.  
  
Usa shook her mothers shoulder, trying to get her to stop playing around and get up. "Mommy, I said I need your help for something." Still, her mother didn't move. Usa giggled, pulling her mothers hand. "Okay, okay, I'll do my chores after dinner. I promise."  
  
Still nothing. The smile faded slowly off of Usa's face as she dropped her mothers hand, shocked at the coldness of it. The hand fell limply to the floor, making a small thumping noise on the linoleum. Usa shook her mothers shoulders again, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Mommy? Mommy this isn't funny anymore."  
  
Her mothers head rolled to the side, revealing her blood soaked hair and the red stain beneath her. Usa's eyes widened and she screamed in anguish, throwing herself on her mother in a tight embrace. "Please! Please mommy I promise I'll do all my chores, just get up!" Her voice was high and choked as her body wracked with sobs. Desperately, she sat up and tried to pull her mother into a sitting position, but she wasn't strong enough. "I'll be a good girl! I'll be a good girl mommy! I promise!" She was screaming, kneeling before the unmoving body as she begged. "Mommy! Please, I'll listen to you and I'll do everything right! I'll do anything mommy, just please get up!"  
  
Her mother didn't move. Didn't get up and smile and say she had tricked her good. Didn't hold her daughter and say it was all just a joke. Just a silly joke. Sobbing quietly, Usa lay down beside her mother, hugging her close and begging quietly for her to get up.  
  
She never did.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Usagi cried out, trying to raise herself, but too tangled in her sheets to move. Tears ran down her face, but she ignored them as she struggled to free herself, knocking her alarm clock to the floor when she tore one arm out.  
  
Her door flew open and five figures ran into the room, three standing by the door and the other two around her bed. Giving up on her struggle for freedom, Usagi just lay still, letting the silent tears fall.  
  
"Usagi, what the hell happened?" Duo's voice was gentle as he untangled the sheets from her body, disposing of them on the floor. Not answering, she sat up as soon as she was free and began to weep with her face in her hands.  
  
Quatre moved towards her hesitantly. "Miss Usagi?" She still didn't answer, but had thrown her arms around the startled boy and was now clutching him tightly, her face buried into his chest. Quatre was blushing furiously, not exactly knowing what to do. Hesitantly, he gently hugged her back and began whispering comforting things to her, trying to calm her down enough so she could tell them what was wrong.  
  
When she had calmed down enough to speak, Usagi whispered something to Quatre and slowly released him. Quatre ushered the boys out of the room, telling them Usagi wanted to change into her pyjamas, and they all went back to the living room.  
  
Usagi sighed and went to her dresser, pulling out her pyjamas she looked into her dresser mirror. Her face was red and puffy, but the tears had stopped. Changing swiftly, she brushed her hair out and decided to leave it completely down, not caring if it dragged on the floor. Grabbing a robe, she threw it on and opened her door, going into the living room and standing awkwardly behind Trowa.  
  
Duo noticed her first, and thinking of how upset she had just been, decided to keep the remark that had just popped into his head to himself. She did look awfully hot though. The others turned when they noticed Duo staring, and Quatre blushed, which in turn made Usagi blush.  
  
She was wearing a pair of baby blue, baggy, draw-string silk pyjama pants that hung off her slim hips and a tight baby blue tank top that just reached her belly-button, made from the same material. Over that, she wore a white, silk robe that hung to her knees, and a pair of fuzzy baby blue slippers that had white clouds scattered across them. Her hair was left down and fell around her like a silvery-blonde curtain, at least an inch of it dragging on the floor. Her face was no longer red and puffy, since she had calmed down considerably, and now was slightly flushed, set in a somewhat half amused, half tormented expression. Obviously trying to go for the 'cute' look, she had instead managed to look incredibly tempting and innocent at the same time.  
  
Wufei was the first to speak, drawing the boys thoughts back to the present. "Are you trying to get yourself in trouble onna?" Usagi just stared at him, confused and completely at a loss for words. "There's five boys in your dorm, and you come out looking like that? If we were anyone else, someone would have jumped you by now!" He glanced over to Duo, frowning. "Although that's still a possibility."  
  
Usagi was absolutely shocked by Wufei's blunt words, still slightly confused. She looked down at herself and wondered what could be so provocative about her choice of clothing. After all, Heero had seen her in less and it hadn't affected him in the least. Deciding he was just joking around to make her forget her problems, she shrugged and seated herself beside Trowa, who had moved over.  
  
There was a moment of silence as she tried to find a way to explain what had happened moments ago, although she'd rather forget. The death of her mother had traumatized her as a little girl, and she had somehow blocked all memory's of her past when she was ten. Unfortunately, she could never completely block out the tragic events of her childhood, which was why she sometimes had nightmares. In fact, the only nightmare she ever had was the exact one she had just experienced. All other times, Her Mamo-chan had held her through it, but she could no longer rely on his comfort.  
  
"It's okay Usagi." She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Trowa, who was smiling gently. "You don't have to explain anything." She smiled back and enthusiastically hugged him, instantly restored to a semi cheery mood. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised and took a while to respond.  
  
Duo grinned and winked at Trowa, who was the only one facing him. "Unless you plan on sharing, you shouldn't tease the rest of the class!" He joked. Usagi laughed and stood, crossing the room to where Duo sat on the floor by the other three. Leaning down, she hugged him tightly, punching him in the shoulder when his hands 'accidentally' slipped a bit too far down.  
  
"If Ruka had seen that, you'd be-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked around, blinking in surprise. "Where is she anyway? And where are Rei and Relena?"  
  
"They were gone when we arrived." Quatre replied. Usagi frowned and sat beside Duo, her legs crossed and her chin in her hands as she stared at the opposite wall, trying to think of where they could be. Haruka would never leave Usagi home alone at night unless she was doing something important.  
  
Duo shrugged and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. "They'll be back sooner or la-" His sentence was left unfinished as he stopped flipping through channels and stared at the tv in surprise. On the screen, there was a picture off Relena at some kind of conference, and behind her stood…  
  
"Oh my god! Is that Rei?" Usagi grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the tv.  
  
"…As you know, the academy is very well advanced and only has the best materials to study and top of the line equipment and supplies. Our science wing is especially well stocked, and the explosion was nothing more then a forgotten chemical mix that a student forgot about in his dorm. The sun heated the chemicals, which caused them to expand and fuse, making them combust. The student in question was an aspiring science genius, and had many chemicals around his room, which also caught fire from the first explosion and caused it to become larger…."  
  
Usagi stood and stared at the tv, slightly shocked. "What the heck happened here today? What explosion?" Before anyone could answer Usagi had run to the door and was hopping around as she tried to put on her shoes without losing her balance.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufei growled, standing and moving towards her. One shoe was on and the other was in her hand while she glared right back at him.  
  
"I'm going to see Rei and Relena!"  
  
"Dressed like that?" Usagi looked down at her pyjamas and blushed, throwing her shoes off and running into her room. Barely minutes later, she returned, dressed in a tight black tank top and a pair of tan cargo pants. Her hair was in the usual ponytail, and she had found a pair of sandals in her room that she had thrown on. She rushed out the door, but a split second after, stepped back into the room, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Umm…I don't know where the conference building is."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes while the others just laughed, except Heero, who did nothing, and Trowa, who just smiled. "We'll take my car." Quatre said, putting on his shoes and leading Usagi out of the room, followed by the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haruka glared at the man across from her, promising death if he didn't get away from her. Soon. She had noticed him staring at her from the time the conference had begun, and when he had approached and started hitting on her, she had just about ripped off his head. He moved away quickly when her eyes began to narrow even more, which made her smirk in triumph. Yep, she still had it.  
  
Turning back to the food, she picked up a cracker and some cheese and nibbled on it mindlessly, her thoughts focused on a certain charismatic blonde. The conference was just about over, with only ten minutes left for questions, and Relena had executed her tiny white lie perfectly without a single contradiction. Whether she liked it or not, she made an excellent politician.  
  
The sound of applause brought her back to reality, making her realize she had zoned out for quite a while and that Relena was now finished. The two walked off stage calmly, but as soon as Rei was out of sight, she let out a deep sigh and stretched her arms and legs.  
  
"I thought I was going to get stuck in that darn pose! God, I don't think I've ever been that still for so long." Relena smiled at her, knowing what it had been like for her the first time. "I'm stiff as a board!" Rei pouted, massaging one arm. A man who had been eavesdropping quickly stepped up to her, grinning down at her hungrily.  
  
"I'd be more then happy to give you a private massage." He was obviously trying to be seductive.  
  
Rei glared up at him. "Ecchi! You disgusting, pig-headed, slobbering oaf! What in the hell makes you think I would ever want anything from you in private?! What are you, forty-five? You're old enough to be my father you pedophile! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She backhanded him, sending him reeling back in shock. "Get out of my face before I call security." The man just blinked, his jaw hanging open. When she raised her hand again, this time in a fist, he ran right out the door, knocking a few people down in his rush to escape.  
  
Haruka noticed that it had been the same man that had tried to pick her up. Shaking her head, she sighed and walked over to the two girls near the stage. "Well, are you ready to go see if the others returned?" Rei nodded, hoping Usagi would be back.  
  
Just as they were about to leave, the door opened and a girl ran into the room, looking around frantically before her eyes rested on the trio. Immediately, she headed towards them, throwing her arms around the first one she reached, which was Haruka. Haruka stared down in shock at Usagi, wondering briefly how she had known they were there.  
  
The five pilots entered only moments after, moving to the girls. Relena smiled at Heero and took a step forward, as if to run into his arms, but one look at the now shaking Usagi stopped her. Worriedly, she went to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "What happened?"  
  
Haruka looked stricken, hugging the distraught girl tightly to her. "All I asked was what happened to her today, and she burst out crying."  
  
Quatre looked at the staring people around them and frowned. "We should continue this in private." He said quietly, giving Haruka a meaningful look. Haruka nodded and swept a hand under Usagi's knees, the other placed behind her back, and lifted the sobbing girl.  
  
The group headed outside and Haruka took Usagi with her Relena and Rei, while the others drove with Quatre again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Koneko, tell me what's wrong." The group had decided to go to Relena's, since it was larger then their own dorms and there was quite a few of them. Usagi was sitting in Haruka's lap, hugging her tightly as she sobbed brokenly, and Rei and Relena were on either side of them.  
  
The guys were all seated across from them, except for Duo, who was sitting on the floor since there was no more room on the couch. Haruka pulled Usagi slightly away from her so she could look at her face. "Koneko, what happened today?"  
  
Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes, silent for the first time in almost an hour. She could see the worry in her face, and knew she should reassure her that she was fine, but she wasn't. The others may have assumed she was crying because she was still upset over running into Mamoru, but that wasn't the reason at all. She was crying because she was ashamed.  
  
Seeing Mamoru so soon had completely caught her off guard. Sure she was afraid of him, and she had thought she would never want to be near him again. But then why had there been butterflies fluttering around her stomach? Why had her skin tingled when he touched her? She was completely and utterly confused, but she still knew she shouldn't be feeling those things, especially from him. So why had she? Was she no better then the women she looked down upon? The ones who would let a man run their life and still stay with them, even if they were abusive and violent? No, she was smarter then that. Wasn't she?  
  
Haruka would be so disappointed in her if she knew. She had put her life at risk to get Usagi away from him, and now all Usagi could think of was how he had given her butterflies? Tears welled up in her eyes again and the shame came over her in waves. Apologizing quietly, she excused herself and ran into what she assumed was Relena's bedroom.  
  
Rei stood swiftly, ready to go after her friend, but Haruka grabbed her wrist and held her back, shaking her head. Sitting back down, Rei turned an angry gaze to the guys. "Just what exactly happened today?"  
  
"We followed Mamoru to a base and we were caught. Before The others came, we were in his office and he and Usagi were talking." Heero shrugged, absolutely no emotion in his voice. Rei narrowed her eyes at him, angry that he didn't even care about what her friend had been through. Before she could say anything, Heero excused himself and left, disappearing around the corner that led to the bathroom and two bedrooms.  
  
Relena wanted to follow, but she was curious about how they had gotten out if they were captured, so she stayed to listen well Quatre filled them in on everything.  
  
Once he had finished and Haruka had stopped uttering death threats, the girls told the pilots what had happened at the school in their absence.  
  
(In Relena's Room)  
  
Usagi brushed away her tears, letting out a shaky breath. She was too tired to cry anymore. Too tired to do anything.  
  
The door opened and someone stepped in the room, but she didn't bother looking. It was either Haruka or Rei, and she was definitely not in the mood to answer their questions. Even if she was, she would end up lying to them. They wouldn't understand the truth.  
  
Her gaze was on the window, but the person who had entered stepped in her way blocking her view. Swallowing, she looked up into Heero's eyes and stood, her hands nervously twisting the edge of her tank top. "What do you want?" Her voice was small and fragile even in her ears, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"You shouldn't be so ashamed. You loved the guy for years, so it makes sense you would still have some feelings for him." Usagi just stared at him in surprise.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"Simple observation."  
  
Usagi frowned at him, not seeing why he always needed to sound so cold. The frown disappeared after a moment, and was replaced with a relieved smile. He understood. Somehow, things seemed better when she knew someone else could tell what she was going through and understand.  
  
Not fully realizing what she was doing, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, too caught up in the moment to care. Hesitantly, he hugged her back.  
  
As soon as his arms were around her, Usagi's heartbeat sped up and she stiffened. She had forgotten how good he smelled and how warm he felt. Only moments later, she completely relaxed, relying on him to hold her up.  
  
Heero stared down at her, remembering the moment outside the school when she had done almost the exact same thing. Why did she seem to feel so at ease around him, knowing that he was a Gundam pilot? One of the deadliest in fact. He supposed it didn't really matter, since he could never hurt her anyway.  
  
Pulling away slightly, Usagi looked up at him, her head slightly tipped to the side. She had planned on saying something, but as soon as their eyes met, she had forgotten what it was. Blushing, she desperately tried to think of something -anything- to say, but all that came out was a nervous laugh.  
  
Heero slowly lowered his head, watching as her eyes began to close. A knock at the door caused Usagi to jump away from him, shaking her head furiously to clear her fogged mind.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" The voice was Relena's, but the first person to enter the room was Rei. Both girls walked in, not noticing Heero in the shadows across from them. Rei rushed to her friend and hugged her, throwing Usagi slightly off balance.  
  
"I heard what happened today Usa! I'm so sorry you had to go through that, you've been under so much stress lately." Releasing her, the three girls sat on Relena's bed and they began talking, mostly about what had happened at the academy.  
  
Usagi was the only one to notice as Heero silently left, briefly feeling a pang of longing before her attention was brought back to an excited Relena.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: This chapter is definitely longer then the last one, and I hope you liked it. I'm grounded again, but my mom can't watch the computer 24:7, (especially since its in my bedroom) so I'm not going to let that interfere with me posting chapters! Although, I'll have to update at night. Oh well. Please, please, please review! Please!! 


	12. Ahh the memories

A.N: I would have had this chapter out a LOT sooner, but when I was saving it to my stupid disk, it erased!! I was really really mad when it did that, and I didn't even want to look at my stupid computer, much less try and rewrite the chapter. But, then I thought 'well, I can just make the chapter better this time and plus I still remember how it went last time', and so I'm rewriting it again. Thank you to everybody who reviewed for the last chapter, some of them had me laughing pretty hard! (and I'm not evil, just…well…k maybe I'm a BIT evil) Oh, and both my other stories are finished now so chapters for this one will be coming a lot faster. Okay then, with that said, enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi's eyes flew open and she fought to suppress the scream trying to tear away from her throat. Her hands clutched the bed sheets in panic, and it seemed like forever before she finally calmed down enough to realize it had all just been a nightmare, but it still took her awhile to unclench her hands. Closing her eyes tightly to hold back the tears, Usagi carefully untangled herself from the bed sheets and the two people sleeping beside her.  
  
The group had decided to stay at Relena's last night, and the girls had taken her bedroom and left the boys to share the guest room. Haruka had taken one look at the three teens she was supposed to share a bed with and had immediately stated she would much rather sleep on the couch, away from any arms and legs that would want to connect with her body.  
  
Sitting up, Usagi carefully lifted Relena's arm from across her and slipped her leg out from underneath Rei's, making sure not to wake them up. She tried the best she could not to jar the bed too much while crawling over Rei, but the moment her feet touched the floor Rei rolled over and tiredly opened her eyes, yawning and stretching out now that she had more room.  
  
"Where are you going Usa?" She whispered, her eyes drooping shut against her will. Usagi smiled and hooked her loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Just going to the bathroom Rei. Go back to sleep." Rei somewhat nodded, before her breathing evened out and she was once again off in her own little dream land. Usagi stood and watched the two girls sleep, wondering what kind of wonderful things they were dreaming to make them have such a peaceful smile on their faces. Sighing, she turned away and crept to the door, opening it with barely any noise and shutting it softly behind her.  
  
Quietly, she made her way through the hall without a sound, and was soon standing in the living room staring down at an empty couch. Blankets were scattered over the cushion's, but Haruka had obviously not been in them for a while. Looking around, she spotted a clock over the television. It was already 6:00 in the morning, so that meant Haruka had already left to go jogging. How anyone could get up so early just to run was beyond Usagi.  
  
Yawning, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning its contents for a snack. Coming across a leftover bowl of fried rice, she popped it into the microwave with as little noise as possible, and sat at the counter to wait. The surface of the chair was cold against her bare legs, but she ignored it and pulled her feet up as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top.  
  
Relena had given her and Rei long t-shirts to wear to sleep, despite the fact both had told her they could sleep in their day clothes. Relena had insisted and had taken their clothes to be cleaned, even though she had said they could wear something of hers in the morning. Usagi smiled at the thought of the Canq princess as she looked down at the shirt. It was pale lavender and came down to mid-thigh with a large pearl white star across the chest. It was actually really comfortable.  
  
Relena had a heart of gold, but she was just too naïve. Her views of pacifism were a noble idea. But that's all they were. An idea. The world worked in one way and one way only, no matter how much some wanted it changed. There was a system of balance between all things, a balance between good and evil, that kept the world alive. Bad things may happen, but good things were always sure to follow. It was just the way things worked. Relena would never have her peace. Not in the way she wanted it anyway. There would always be that evil, just underneath the surface, no matter how hard you tried to smother it out of existence. It was the duality of mankind. It was meant to be.  
  
The microwave beeped, making her jump slightly. Standing, she grabbed the rice and a fork and sat back down, slowly eating her food while she once again got wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
Usagi yawned slightly before taking another bite. This had been her second nightmare in a row, and she really needed her sleep. Usually when she had a bad dream, Mamoru would have held her until she fell asleep, or he would have done something to take her mind off of it, but that just wasn't possible anymore. If only she hadn't run away and met Dr.J. If only she had never found out what Mamoru really did. Her life had been almost perfect, and despite some nights, she had been truly happy with Mamoru.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi stared in wonder at the garden around her. It was absolutely huge, and there were so many beautiful flowers around she couldn't even count the varieties. Her hand slipped out of her escort's and she ran ahead on the path, giggling wildly until she stopped at a rosebush.  
  
Sinking to her knees, she leaned forward and inhaled the wonderful aroma, fingering the delicate petals. A presence behind her caused her to smile, even before the familiar touch of his lips brushed across her neck. Leaning back against him, she sighed happily when he brushed her hair behind her, letting his fingers trail across her skin.  
  
"You did all this for me?" Her voice was soft, almost hushed.  
  
"Of course. I'd do anything for you." She giggled and let him pull her up. Turning to face him, she rested her hands on his chest and stood on her toes, kissing him on the cheek lovingly.  
  
"Where did you manage to get so many flowers?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close against him. "I had them imported from Earth." At her shocked expression, he laughed and kissed her gently, letting his lips linger on hers. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, grinning. "I take it you like it?"  
  
"I love it, Mamo-chan." She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Usako. I'll never stop loving you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A tear ran down her cheek, completely unnoticed. Whoever said ignorance was bliss, definitely knew what they were talking about. Then again, could she really stay with someone who ruthlessly slaughtered those in his way to get what he wanted? Could she stay with someone who made her watch as her friend was burned to death? She shuddered as she thought of her nightmare. It had been one of the most horrible things she had ever experienced, and frankly, she was terrified it would come true.  
  
She was putting everyone around her in danger. If anything happened to them, it was completely her fault. Maybe she should have refused Dr.J's proposal and saved everyone the trouble of fighting for their lives. Maybe she should never have run. Maybe she could still go back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi drew the curtains closed, shutting out the beautiful day filled with people enjoying themselves with the many places and things one could find on colony L2. She was growing to despise this place. Despise the way she had to hide during the day like some hermit, and then run around at night from shadow to shadow.  
  
Haruka was doing her best to keep her safe, but this couldn't go on forever. Usagi was starting to feel like a caged bird, always wishing for the freedom that waited just beyond the barred doors, yet never quite getting past them. She was so sick of it all. And to make things worse, she wanted nothing more then to turn back time so she had never followed Haruka in the first place.  
  
Pressing her hand against the cool surface of the glass through the curtain's, Usagi rested her head against the window pane and let the tears fall from her face to drip to the floor in sparkles of shimmering light. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Mamoru had been the only thing she had known for years, and it was extremely hard to forget about him. Hard to hate him. Hard to realize she could never touch him again. She sank to the floor, clutching the curtain's rough cloth against her face to muffle the sobs that shook her body. Why her? Why was she being punished like this? Mamoru stole away her friends, her innocence, and her heart, all against her will.  
  
So why couldn't she hate him?  
  
Things would be so much easier if she hated him. So much more simple. Her world had been turned into a void of confusion and pain, and the only one keeping her from falling off the brink of oblivion at the moment, was Haruka. But how long would it be before Haruka lost her grip?  
  
The door to the apartment opened and Usagi swiftly stood, wiping away the tears and turning away as Haruka entered. She was trying her best, and there was no way Usagi was going to make her feel bad on top of all their other problems.  
  
Haruka shut the door behind her and threw the bag she had been carrying onto the bed carelessly. Crossing to a chair, she fell into it and sighed heavily, propping her feet up on the desk across from her. "We're going to have to be careful tonight, koneko. Mamoru has people out there all over the place." Usagi merely nodded, not trusting her voice to answer. Haruka frowned. "I bought you a YM magazine." Usagi turned around, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
"Really?" Haruka nodded, the frown melting into a soft smile.  
  
"And a special treat." Usagi giggled and hopped onto the bed. YM magazine was her absolute favourite reading material, mostly because of the 'Say Anything' articles. Opening the bag, she drew out the magazine, and an Aero bar.  
  
"Thank you Ruka!" She squealed, jumping up and hugging the sandy blonde tightly.  
  
"Your welcome koneko."  
  
(That night)  
  
Usagi pressed herself closer to Haruka, wearily looking all around her. It felt like eyes were watching her from every direction, and frankly, she was terrified. The colony was oddly silent at night, absent of the sounds of the usual night animals one would always hear had they been on earth. Shadows stretched out in every direction where the street lamps were unable to reach, casting darkness everywhere.  
  
A noise from the alley startled Usagi so bad, she stumbled and just about fell flat on her face, had it not been for Haruka catching her at the last minute. "I'm sorry Ruka." She whispered, giggling slightly well she steadied herself on her feet. "I guess I'm a bit more jumpy then usually. All this running's starting to make me paranoid."  
  
Haruka just shook her head, but didn't answer. Expecting a reply, Usagi looked up to face her, and was surprised to see Haruka's stance had gone rigid and she was staring out into the darkness, trying to see into the shadows. Immediately, Usagi clutched her bag with what few things she had brought with her to her chest, debating with herself whether or not she should run. The look in Haruka's eyes told her all she needed to know. Whipping around, Usagi started to run just as a man dressed in a black and silver uniform leapt at Haruka, engaging her in a fight that would determine one of their lives.  
  
She hadn't gotten very far before another man, dressed like the first, slammed into her, pinning her to his body so she couldn't run. Desperately, she tried to scream, but a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.  
  
There was a sharp cry from Haruka's direction, followed by a dull thud, before the man pinning her was suddenly rammed from behind. Usagi was flung across the sidewalk and slammed into the wall with enough force to knock her unconscious, but not before she saw a man with platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes standing over her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It had been Milliardo and Noin who had saved them that night. The two had taken her and Haruka to a base below the colony's government building, informing them that there was somebody who needed their assistance. Although she hadn't trusted them at first, Usagi had grown close to the two the more time she spent with them, and so had agreed to follow.  
  
It turned out that the person she was meeting was someone she would never forget.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi followed Noin down a brightly lit corridor, Haruka and Milliardo at her heels, until they reached an unmarked door at the end. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, barely glancing at the long oak table and comfortable looking chairs before her attention was focused on the solitary occupant.  
  
Her first thought was that the man was obviously old. He had long grey hair that came down to his shoulders, bushy eyebrows, and a matching moustache. His eyes were hidden behind odd looking goggles, and his face was worn with age. He wore a long white lab coat and was resting one hand on the table while his other was - actually it was missing. In place where a hand should be, there was instead, a rather scary looking claw. The fact that he was, at the moment, clicking it opened and closed, was making her kind of edgy.  
  
Noin pulled out a chair for her to sit in, but she was reluctant to take it. After having been nudged forward by Milliardo, she sat across from the man, instantly relieved when Haruka took a seat beside her.  
  
"So good of you to finally pay a visit." The man's voice was typically average, but there was a tone underlying it that made her pay more attention. "My name is Dr.J." Before Usagi could respond, he held up his hand to silence her. "No need to make further introductions, as I already know who you are."  
  
The frown on Usagi's face was barely noticeable, but inside, her mind was reeling. This man had been giving off a strange vibe since she had entered, but at first she couldn't place it. Perhaps it was his uninviting demeanour that gave her chills. Or perhaps it was the smile on his face that seemed anything but friendly.  
  
"I'm going to get straight to the point, child. Mamoru Chiba has been steadfastly gaining ground on us for the last month now. However, at your disappearance no more then a week ago, most, if not all, activity on his end has stopped. You're proving to be a great distraction to him."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't like this man. Not at all. "I thought you were going to get straight to the point."  
  
Dr.J frowned. "I would like to offer you a proposition. I will have my associates, meaning Noin and Milliardo, bring you to Earth and place you under the protection of a very reliable group of young men, and all you have to do is stay out of the way. Since Mamoru's distracted, he's been making mistakes. Rather large ones. If we can keep him distracted, we may be able to stop him before he is able to accomplish anything too drastic." Silence filled the room as Usagi just stared blankly at the man.  
  
Finally, she leaned forward, propping both elbows up on the table and resting her chin in her hands. "You want to use me as bait." She accused, her eyes narrowing. Before Dr.J could reply, she was once again speaking, her voice low and angered. "Instead of hiding me, you wish to place me under his nose, only with enough protection that he will have to waste time planning a way to get to me. That's how you plan to keep him distracted, isn't it?"  
  
Dr.J was silent for a moment. Leaning back in his chair, he once again smiled, sending chills down Usagi's back. "If you want to look at it that way."  
  
Usagi stared at him, partially in disgust. This man was one of the most unfeeling people she had ever met. He may have a friendly outward appearance, but you could hear it in his voice and see it in the way he moved. He only looked out for himself, doing things that would give him an advantage, always at the expense of others. He was heartless.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Standing, Usagi placed her empty bowl in the sink and walked back into the living room, laying on the couch and cuddling in the blankets. A glance at the clock told her it had only been ten minutes. Funny. It had seemed so much longer to her.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to fall back asleep, but visions of her nightmare kept haunting her mind. Visions of the people protecting her, burned to death and lying at her feet. Her eye's flew open and she slowly sat up, sighing in frustration.  
  
A noise in the hall caused her to practically jump off the couch. Whipping around, she scanned the shadows, but couldn't see anything out of place. Deciding her imagination was playing tricks on her, she turned and nearly screamed when she saw Heero sitting at the opposite end from her, looking as if he'd been there all along.  
  
Glaring at him, she pulled the blankets closer and settled back down. "What is wrong with you? Are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack?" Instead of responding, he just smiled.  
  
Usagi was shocked. Heero was actually smiling? His smile was like nothing she had ever seen before. Not a full smile, but not a smirk either. Rather, it was somewhere in-between, and something altogether different.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
She frowned, wondering if he really cared. By the sound of his voice, it didn't seem like it. "Why aren't you?" He just looked at her, ignoring her question completely and waiting for her answer. Finally, she relented. "I had another nightmare. I just can't…I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two where neither moved. After what seemed like hours, Heero reached over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his side of the couch. Usagi stared up at him, her hands resting on either shoulder and the rest of her practically on top of him. They were so close, their noses were practically touching and she could feel it every time he breathed. A dark blush spread across her face, and she briefly wondered if he was going to kiss her.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Disappointment briefly flashed through her eyes, but she ignored it. How did she get herself into these situations? Closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest, she tried to push away the feeling of him so close to her, but it was all she could concentrate on. She didn't even notice that in the flurry of nervous thoughts, she had completely forgotten her nightmare, and the more she thought of only Heero, the farther she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Heero watched her for awhile, wondering if it was him that made her smile so in her sleep. Brushing her hair back behind her ear, he studied her features before sliding out of her grasp and heading back to the room he shared with the pilots.  
  
After all, Haruka would be back any minute, and he rather liked his head where it was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: I demand that you review!! Jk. Personally, I don't like this chapter, but that's probably because I had to re-write. (I like making my chapters up while I write, so when I already know everything I'm going to make happen it ruins my creativity (~_~)) I just hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will be much better! Please review!!! 


	13. Disaster Strikes

A.N: Hi people! I'm really grateful for all the positive feedback I got from the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even to a certain someone who *ahem* threatened my life if I didn't update soon. Lol, and I really don't mean to drive anyone insane, it's just, I can't help it! Thanks for the reviews. Well, read on! I hope this chapter gets as many great reviews as last chapter. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi watched Duo intently as he once again burned the pancakes beyond anything edible and threw them in the garbage with a sigh. He had been trying to make breakfast all morning, and it just wasn't working out for him. It must have been so frustrating to know your beyond incredible at doing things the average person couldn't, but when it came to cooking, not even you could eat what you made. What Usagi couldn't understand was why he kept trying in the first place. As far as determination went, even she would have given up by now.  
  
It was still fairly early in the morning, and as far as the two in the kitchen knew, they were the only ones awake yet. Or at least the only ones who were out of their 'bedrooms'. Usagi had stumbled into the kitchen around Duo's third try at breakfast, much to her embarrassment since she had yet to change out of the t-shirt Relena had given her to sleep in. After threatening to beat him over the head with the frying pan if he didn't stop staring at her legs and saying inappropriate things, he had finally turned back to his little cooking experiment, even though he glanced over his shoulder at her more than once.  
  
Usagi, who felt like she could've lit up the room had the lights been turned off, settled behind the counter and propped her head up with one hand as she watched him. How many times was he going to keep trying?  
  
"Damn it!" Frustrated, Duo threw his spatula down and crossed his arms, glaring angrily at the stove. Usagi laughed and stood, coming around the counter to stand next to him and dump his latest disaster in the trash. Handing him the ingredients, she pushed him to the counter and set a bowl in front of him.  
  
"How about you mix the batter, and I cook the pancakes. I'm sure we can make a pretty good breakfast between the two of us." Duo raised an eyebrow and picked up a wooden spoon, meeting her gaze.  
  
"Are you one of those girls who can cook practically anything?" Not being able to help it, Usagi burst out laughing, leaning on the counter for support as she giggled endlessly. After what seemed like forever, the giggles subsided and she wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm about as good a cook as you, Duo. I can manage not to burn stuff, but don't ever try to get me to mix anything! Everything I've ever made from scratch has tasted terrible!" She giggled again, but this time it was controlled. "But as I said before, between the two of us, it should work out."  
  
Duo chuckled and winked, grinning devilishly. "I'm sure a lot of good things could work out between the two of us." Usagi blushed deeply, instantly catching on to the hidden meaning behind the words. Turning away from him, they continued to make breakfast in silence.  
  
Usagi had just finished putting the last few pancakes on a plate and put them in the oven to keep warm when three of the other pilots entered the kitchen, followed by Haruka. Noticing the two already occupying the room, all eyes turned to them, and then all hell broke loose.  
  
"Koneko what are you doing in here with only a t-shirt on?" Haruka took a step forward, as if to cover Usagi from prying eyes.  
  
"And with Duo, no less." Wufei added, eyeing his fellow pilot suspiciously. Much to Usagi's embarrassment, Duo didn't even attempt to explain the situation and would have let them believe the worst had she not found her voice.  
  
"We…we were just making breakfast! It's not at all what your implying- "  
  
"Could have fooled me, onna." Wufei snorted, crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly.  
  
"Are you sure we didn't interrupt anything? We could give you two some privacy if you want." Quatre said quietly, his face completely straight although he was obviously teasing them. Trowa fought to hide the smile on his face. Usagi stared at him in shocked disbelief, but before she could protest Haruka was already beside her and pushing her towards the door.  
  
"Usagi, go get changed and wake the others."  
  
"Ruka-" Her words were cut off as she was shoved none to gently out the door, right into Heero's arms. Slowly, she looked up and caught his gaze, swallowing nervously. "Heero, I…" Inside, Usagi was screaming at herself to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come. Why was it she became so flustered when he was around? Her every sense was aware of his hands on her arms, and the fact that he stood not even inches away. Once again, her mind fell pleasantly numb to reality, and she unconsciously began to lean forward. Before she had even moved a inch, she realized what she was doing and quickly stepped away from him, brushing past while mumbling that she had to wake the others. Her disappointment from last night returned, and it took all she had not to look back at him. If he had wanted to kiss her, he would have done so last night. She was reading too much into things.  
  
Heero watched her go, but chose not to follow. Sooner or later, things would all come together. And if he had to, he would make sure it was sooner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Relena are you sure? You've already had our clothes cleaned and we wouldn't mind just wearing them again till we got home." Usagi murmured, holding out the outfit she had been handed in astonishment. Relena shook her head and handed Rei something similar to what Usagi held.  
  
"Don't be silly Usagi, I have plenty of clothing I haven't even seen in ages. If I'm never going to wear them then someone else might as well. Besides, you won't be getting back to your dorms until later this evening." Rei looked up from brushing her hair, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Oh? Why is that Relena?"  
  
Relena smiled slyly, winking at her friends. "I thought we would go to dinner later and then catch a movie. I'm sure I can arrange it so your by Wufei's side at all times Rei."  
  
Rei straightened indignantly and glared at her, her fist clenched around the handle of her brush. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She growled, her voice dangerously low.  
  
Relena hid her smile by turning around so she faced Usagi, who was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Oh, nothing. Really Rei, you read way too much into things." With that said, Relena grabbed her clothes and calmly walked into the bathroom before she could get a reply.  
  
By the time she returned, all three were changed. Usagi wore a navy blue, kimono style shirt that came halfway down to her knees and was slit up each side to her hips. It had silver trim and silver thread designed in swirls scattered across the silk fabric, and fit snugly to show off her curves. She also wore a pair of tight black capri's, navy blue sandals, and a black ribbon that held her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
Rei wore the exact same thing, except her kimono was a dark red with burgundy trim and stitching, and she wore dark red sandals. At Usagi's insistence, she had let the exuberant blonde tie her hair up in a high ponytail much like her own, only, with a burgundy ribbon. Well the two couldn't really pass for sisters, they definitely looked the part.  
  
Relena was wearing a white miniskirt, light purple, long sleeved blouse, and white sandals with her usual hairstyle. It was one of her more favourite outfits, and so she had figured she might as well wear it before school started next week and she would have to wear her usual uniform.  
  
"We still have a few hours before dinner." Usagi sighed, absently tapping her foot as she thought of things they could do. Rei looked off into space for a few moments before focusing on Relena.  
  
"How about we go out to the park? Me and Usa haven't really had a chance to look around at Canq since we arrived." Usagi nodded, excited with the idea of looking around outside. It had been so long since she'd been to earth, and it would be great to just hang out with her friends and be able to look up at the sky and know it was real. Simulated weather wasn't the same, even if you could barely tell the difference. Now that she had the time to relax outdoors, she couldn't wait to do so.  
  
Seeing Usagi's face, Relena smiled and nodded. "All right, that sounds great."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later found the entire group relaxing on one of the park's many hills, beneath a large blooming cherry blossom tree. Trowa and Heero were leaning against the trunk, their arms folded across their chests and their heads somewhat tilted downward as they held a low conversation. Quatre and Duo sat in the shade of the branches, talking of past days and old memories, while Wufei and Rei sat together a few feet away in the sunlight. Occasionally, their voices would raise in a heated argument, but soon after things would cool down and they would continue their conversation quietly. Haruka sat in the sunlight, playing with strands of Usagi's silvery-gold hair, as the younger girl lay in the cool grass and studied the few clouds in the sky, sometimes making small talk with her. Relena was sitting beside Heero, merely content with listening to him and being near him for the moment.  
  
Raising, Usagi glanced over in Heero's direction and was confused by the sight of Relena, sitting in front of him and studying his features with a wistful look on her face. She had seen that look on Relena's face often when she looked at Heero, and sometimes when Relena spoke, it was like she felt Heero was the only one she was directly speaking to. Thinking it over now, she suddenly realized why it was Relena did such things. And it hurt her deeply to know the truth.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but none fell. In her heart, she knew she had deep feelings for Heero, although she wasn't sure what they were yet, but she couldn't possibly intrude on his and Relena's relationship. Obviously there was something between the two, or so she thought, and Relena loved him. Sighing, she turned away, no longer able to look at the two.  
  
Haruka noticed the entire incident, but decided Usagi needed to work through it on her own and kept her mouth shut. Instead, she pulled the young girl closer and both of them sat, leaning against each other, as they watched the life around them.  
  
Everybody was just about ready to leave, when two figures began to come up the hill towards them. The pilots stood, ready for anything if need be, and waited at the front of the group until the two figures were close enough to recognize. Relena, who had been the first to see who it was, ran forward to greet them.  
  
"Sally! Dorothy! What brings you here?" The two woman came to a stop in front of Relena and bowed slightly, more out of habit then need.  
  
Although Dorothy had a brilliant smile on her face, Sally looked anything but happy. "Nothing good, I'm afraid. There's been an attack by Crystal Earth. They absolutely destroyed a small town not far from here where mobile suits were being produced. I'm afraid some of the injured were complete innocents."  
  
Usagi stepped forward, her eyes large with worry and fear. "By Crystal Earth?" Her breath seemed to catch in her throat and only one thought flashed through her mind. 'This is my fault.' Shaking her head, she took another half stepped forward so she was face to face with the newcomers. "Did they say why? Did they say why they attacked?"  
  
Sally looked at the young girl sadly, knowing who she was. "They gave many reasons."  
  
Usagi refused to accept such an obscure answer and shook her head more sharply this time. "Tell me! Why did they attack? I have to know, please." The pleading in her voice was disturbing, and Sally shifted uncomfortably before answering.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru was striking out in anger. Since he couldn't get his hands on what he really wanted, he decided to at least take out something the opposition needed. Barely any places on earth produce suits, and his blow has hit us harder then he knows."  
  
Usagi's eyes lowered and she clenched them shut in sorrow. So it was her fault. All her fault. Dorothy watched her in fascination, absolutely taken in by her emotions.  
  
"You feel such strong sorrow. Battle is merely a way of life. It is nature and all its magnificence and beauty at work in a wonderful play of two forces struggling for survival. Surely you do not feel sorrow for putting in motion such a wonderful thing?" Usagi stared at Dorothy, wondering if the girl before her was serious. She had heard of Dorothy Catellonia. Did she really believe those awful things? She didn't have time to ask however, because at that moment the pilots had decided to go to the village and see for themselves what happened, and she was pulled along with the others helplessly.  
  
(At the village)  
  
Everything around the group was completely and utterly destroyed. Buildings lay in waste, some still smoking with the remains of what had obviously been a large fire, and rubble littered the ground. Pieces of large mobile suits were scattered all over the place, and among the dully shining metal chunks, lay the fallen bodies of what had once been the towns inhabitants.  
  
Usagi stared at it all in horror, her eyes blurry with tears. With a strangled cry, she pitched forward and ran into the town, looking desperately for any survivors. All she could see was destruction, and the smell of burning rubble mixed with flesh was strong enough to make her want to vomit. Still, she continued on until she came across something that made her stop in her tracks. Footsteps sounded behind her, and tearing her eyes away from the scene at her feet, she turned to Dorothy. Unshed tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"How do you feel now Miss Catellonia?" She asked, her voice broken. "Still think wars are beautiful?" Her tone became angry and her voice rose as she turned to fully face the Dorothy, pointing at the motionless form of a girl no older then them at their feet. "Still see massacre as a wonderful thing?" The tears began to fall from her eyes as she glared at the blonde. "Look at the body at your feet and tell me you only see glory in her wounds! In her broken lifeless body!" She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head and causing the tears she had shed to fly away in a sparkling shimmer of light. She was all but screaming now. "Do you still hold your morbid fascination for bloodshed? Tell me you think this is a magnificent scene! Tell me the beauty in this!" Usagi had sunk to her knees, her palms splayed over the earth and her head hanging as she shook, trying to suppress her sobs.  
  
Dorothy watched, too shocked to speak.  
  
Usagi felt like the world had ended. All of this destruction. All of this pain. All of it was completely her fault. Her mind felt like it was being ripped apart by the storm of emotions ripping through her. Guilt, pain, regret, anger, hatred, disgust, sorrow…All of them fighting within her to take control. Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to her feet before lifting her and carrying her back to where the others were. She didn't even have to look to know it was Heero who held her, and so she buried her face into his chest, clutching his shirt in her tiny fists, and cried until she fell into oblivion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Okay, there's my new chapter! I was going to have it out yesterday, but then I changed the beginning. Sorry. Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearin your guys' opinions. 


	14. Finally!

A.N: (SerenityLNguyen, from what I've watched of her on the show, Dorothy's always seemed just a bit insane, and she's always had this weird thing for wars and battles. In one of the episodes where she's fighting with Quatre, she described them as magnificent, etc, and so last chapter I was just trying to keep her in character. I know it wasn't very good, but I had to for the chapter plot. (And Christina, I completely agree with you. She is a rather interesting character isn't she?) At the part where she's confused by Usagi, it's just cause Usagi's outburst took her by surprise. I hope that clears up any confusion about that part, and sorry I didn't write it very well. (~_~) And I know things between Usagi and Heero have been slow, but I always seem to read how their love for each other is just there, like love at first site. I wanted a story where both of them got to know each other somewhat before they fell for each other indefinitely, and I'm glad the readers of this story have been really patient. They won't have to wait long! (^_^) ) I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I really had to study for finals. I still have one left to write, but it's been such a long time since I updated and I didn't want anyone to think I forgot about this story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi stared blankly at the wall across from her, not even really seeing it. An entire town destroyed. All because Mamoru was trying to get her back. She shut her eyes tightly, but forced them open again as images of the lifeless townspeople filled her mind. Heero shifted across from her, drawing her attention. They were alone together in Relena's guest room, and the others had left to go with Sally and a somewhat confused Dorothy. At the memory of how she had acted towards Dorothy, Usagi frowned and lowered her head. The situation had been too much for her, and she had snapped and completely blown up at the girl. She would have to apologize later.  
  
Heero shifted again, but this time she ignored him, closing her eyes and resting her head against the headboard of the bed she sat on. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't know what to say, and so, said nothing. Of the entire group, why did it have to be him that stayed behind?  
  
A hand gently brushed away a tear Usagi hadn't even known she'd shed, causing her eyes to fly open only to be trapped in Heero's gaze. Why did he do this to her? Did he realize how much he affected her at all? She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Things like this happen Usagi. Get over it." Heero's voice was again cold and emotionless, and Usagi immediately became angry at his harsh words.  
  
She glared up at him, her hands clutching the sheets on the bed. "Get over it? Do you have any idea what it's like to be responsible for the death of an entire town?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Usagi regretted them.  
  
"I'm responsible for the deaths of hundreds." He replied, almost indifferently had it not been for the brief flash of pain in his eyes. He looked away and was about to get up, when Usagi lunged herself into his arms, hugging him tightly with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled, but still did not release him. Her hands had somehow entwined themselves into his soft hair, and she pressed closer to him without even realizing it. He smelled so good and felt so warm.she just couldn't help it. Heero was a bit surprised by her actions, but soon relaxed and allowed his arms to encircle her lithe body and hold her tightly to him, enjoying the feeling of her being so close.  
  
That day in the bedroom when they had almost kissed, they had been interrupted by Rei and Relena. But now, there was no one around. With that thought in mind, Heero pulled away slightly, looking calmly down at Usagi when she lifted her head from his shoulder in confusion. There was a long moment of silence as the two just stared at each other, before Heero leaned down and covered Usagi's lips with his own.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock at the contact, but she didn't pull away. She felt Heero's tongue brush across her lower lip and closed her eyes, sighing softly as she parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss. It felt like nothing she'd ever experienced, and she didn't want it to ever stop. Even Mamoru's kisses hadn't been like this.  
  
All at once it was gentle, passionate, and something altogether different, completely blowing Usagi's mind. She melted into his arms, relying on him to hold her up, and completely lost herself in the feeling, barely registering the fact that he was running one hand through her silky hair while the other securely locked her against him.  
  
The need for air soon forced the two apart, Usagi panting softly as Heero studied her somewhat flushed face. For a moment, her mind was completely clouded in absolute bliss and it wasn't until her breathing had returned to normal that she realized what had just happened. What did he think of her now? How could she have just done that, knowing that he didn't hold that kind of interest in her? From the way Relena always talked about him and the way she acted around him they were practically dating, and here she was destroying their happiness. Humiliation, fear and shame caused her previously tingly feelings to do a complete 180, and her heart felt as though it was being crushed. Panicking, she tried to pull away from him, but Heero refused to release her and she wasn't strong enough to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
Although he didn't say anything, Usagi could tell by the look he was giving her that he wanted to know what was wrong. "Relena." She whispered, her voice wavering slightly. "I.We can't do this. Relena loves you and I-"  
  
Heero cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips, shaking his head. So that was it. After spending so much time around Usagi in the last month, he had grown to know her fairly well, although he was far from knowing everything. The way she constantly acted all nervous and quiet around him since the day they had first met had drawn his interest almost immediately, most likely because of the fact that all other girls let him know exactly how they felt around him. She wasn't pushy, like Relena often was, and if anything, did what she could to avoid him, also unlike Relena who was often following him around. Since her appearance, he had felt more human than he had in a long time. More content with himself and his life. And he had a feeling it was because he loved her. This girl was a complete contradiction. Brave, insecure, confident, self-conscious, determined, scared, and every other emotion all rolled into one. In his eyes, Relena couldn't even come close to comparing with her. "I don't love Relena. I have never lead her to believe otherwise, and sooner or later she'll find the right person for her."  
  
"But-" Usagi was once again silenced as his lips captured hers, and all thoughts flew out of her head as she lost herself completely in the simple touch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wufei watched Sally's expression for a moment, knowing that whatever it was she had wanted the pilots here for, it wasn't good news. The entire group, minus Heero and Usagi, was gathered at the preventer's main office, in the conference room. No doubt to be updated on the current situation.  
  
Haruka was becoming more impatient by the minute, not liking the fact that Usagi was back at the dorm while she sat here doing nothing. Her foot was tapping against the floor in an unbroken pattern, matching the rhythm of her heartbeat perfectly. Rei reached out and placed a hand on Haruka's arm, causing her to lose concentration, and sighed in relief when the tapping stopped. The two looked at each other for a moment, seemingly in a silent conversation, before Haruka looked away and focused her gaze on Sally, waiting for her to speak.  
  
Rei, who was seated in-between Haruka and Wufei, turned to the later, blushing when her eyes met his. She wanted to look away, but seemed to be trapped in his gaze, unable to move. He studied her eyes for a moment, seeing her fear and worry over Usagi, before turning back to Sally, completely shocking her when she felt his hand close over her own under the table. The blush darkened and she too turned to Sally, linking fingers with him shyly.  
  
Duo, Quatra and Trowa glanced at one another, wondering why Dorothy, who sat by Sally, was acting so odd. Her face was pale and drawn and she seemed to be lost somewhere in her own thoughts. All three doubted she even realized where she was at the moment, despite the fact that she had led them there. Duo leaned over close to Quatra, catching his attention easily. "Do you think what Usagi said made her like this?" Quatra merely shrugged, even though he had just been thinking the same thing.  
  
Trowa leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, and cleared his throat loudly. "Why are we here Sally?"  
  
Sally looked over to him and took a seat, still trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to. Finally mustering up the courage to reveal their orders, she once again stood, too nervous to say it while sitting down. Looking straight at Quatra, knowing he would be the one most likely to understand, she took a deep breath and released it calmly, speaking in a tone not all that different from Heero's. "Usagi Tenou has become too much of a liability. Chiba will do anything to get her back, as he more then willingly proved last night, and quite frankly, we can't take the casualties. At first, his distraction in trying to find her was more then helpful. But now he knows where she is." Sally took in the shocked expressions gradually, hating herself for doing this to them. "As a result he'll throw anything and everything he can at us to destroy our organization and get her back." There was a brief pause as she turned around so she wouldn't have to see their reactions. "We have been ordered to get rid of her."  
  
Duo's jaw practically dropped to the floor in disbelief, wondering if he'd heard her right. Get rid of her? Usagi was one of the sweetest people he'd ever known, and even if he hadn't known her very long he still considered her a close friend. Without even hesitating to think, he already knew he could never get rid of her.  
  
Trowa had sat up straight in his chair, his hand on the edge of the table as if to steady himself. Had Sally really just said what he thought she had? Were they really supposed to kill Usagi? He turned to Quatra, noticing the suspicious wet shine in his eyes. Out of all the people Trowa had ever known, Quatra was the only one he had ever seen form strong bonds to other people so quickly. Quatra was struggling in his own mind, too shocked to even know what to think. Usagi was like one of his own sisters. He cared for her too much to.god, he couldn't even finish the thought.  
  
Wufei was looking at Sally as if she had grown two heads. Even if the older woman couldn't see it, she felt it anyway. Rei had his hand held in a death grip, making even him slightly wince at the tight hold. It felt like she was going to crush his knuckles, or break a few fingers, whichever happened first. Gently, he pulled her hand towards him, drawing her attention. When she faced him he could see the tears tracking slowly down her face, as well as the sadness and shock in her eyes. Without warning, Rei buried her face in his shoulder, crying softly, and Wufei didn't have the heart to move away.  
  
Haruka looked like she was about to kill someone, mainly Sally, and had Dorothy not surprised everyone by speaking first, she probably would have.  
  
"No!" Sally turned to Dorothy, studying her rigid posture and fierce determination. She was the first to break the tense silence, made somewhat worse by her sharp outburst.  
  
"Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy looked up at Sally and slowly got to her feet, smoothing down her skirt out of habit. "You can't. This girl is innocent. More innocent then most in this world or even in the colonies." Her voice was thick with emotion, leaving everyone speechless and shocked. "She has so much potential.If you destroy her, then what will become of us? The guilt will consume us all and you know it!"  
  
Sally stepped back in surprise, her mouth set in an 'o' of surprise. "Kill her? Is that what you think I meant?" She looked around at the group, slight amusement in her eyes. "Maybe I should be more mindful of my wording. I only meant we are no longer to protect Usagi. She must leave Canq," Sally looked down, the amusement gone, "and must never return. It's for the protection of us all." She whispered, evidently disagreeing with the order.  
  
Just as the room was about to explode into a debate, Relena flung open the door, holding a brown paper bag and a tray filled with coffee cups. Her mouth opened with the intent of offering the people in the room a little snack, but at the blank looks she absently set down the heavy load and crossed her arms nervously. "What's going on?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A.N: Sorry, when I tried to update the document manager was down. Well, please review! 


	15. No matter what

A.N: Hi everyone! I know I promised chapters would be coming out quicker, but I've been staying at a friends house a lot because we've been going to Klondike Days practically every day. Plus, I got a job!! I was so happy, cause now I'll actually have money!!! I don't start for a while yet though, and don't worry I won't let it get in the way of updating. Anyway, I just got back from camping with another friend (which kinda sucked cause the weather was terrible) and so I'm getting this chapter out a.s.a.p. I was so happy when I got all of your reviews I felt like jumping around, because I'm glad to see a lot of reviews are from people who have reviewed before! I thought maybe since I hadn't updated in a long time, most people forgot about my story. (~_~) Then I felt really bad because I personally hate it when someone doesn't update for a long time, if at all. I wanna give a big huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys made me smile all day. (and I really, really needed it) Well, I guess the only thing left to say is please read and review, cause you guys make all the difference! (^_^)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All eyes were on Relena as she stood hesitantly by the door, not sure what to do. Her fingers drummed against her arm nervously and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, raising her eyes from the table where she'd set the refreshments so that she could study the faces of those around her. All of them seemed so.sad.  
  
Clearing her throat, she finally rested her gaze on Sally, who was the only one standing and the most likely out of the group to speak. "What is wrong with all of you? Did I miss something?" Relief briefly washed over her as the intense gaze of the group was shifted to Sally, who by the looks of it didn't want the attention. Walking over to an empty chair, Relena seated herself and waited for an explanation.  
  
Sally cast her eyes to the floor, deciding to make her reply as short as possible and straight to the point. "I've received orders to get Usagi out of Canq as soon as possible. and to keep her out. She's no longer under our protection." Her voice betrayed no emotion, coming out strong and almost indifferent. She had been trained not to let feelings get in the way of duty much like the others, and it was time she took control of the situation. It's not like she actually knew the girl. They had only been around each other for a day, and the circumstances hadn't been pleasant enough for actual interaction between the two. Still.when she had looked into Usagi's eyes.  
  
Getting over her shock, Relena's hands fell weakly to her lap as she leaned forward. "What do you mean?" Her voice was quiet, but it grew stronger with every word. "You can't banish Usagi from Canq!" Anger burned in her eyes and she swiftly got to her feet, both hands planted on the table as she leaned towards the older woman as if trying to intimidate her. "I demand to know who these orders are from!" Sally didn't answer, but her gaze locked on Relena's in an act of determination. Her job was on the line. Relena's hand balled into a fist and she slammed it down on the table, causing a few people in the room to jump involuntarily. "I am the leader of the Canq Kingdom and as such you will answer me immediately. Don't forget Sally, your organization is only here because I allow it to be." Her words were edged with authority and at that moment, no one in the room had any doubts as to why Relena lead Canq so well. "Now I demand to know who ordered that Usagi be banished from Canq, and why this wasn't cleared through me first."  
  
All eyes were back on Relena, most of the expressions completely shocked by her blunt statements and 'take charge' manner, but she could care less at the moment. Her anger was only rivalled by her frustration, and right now it felt like she was going to explode if she didn't vent. She had come to think of Usagi as a very close friend, closer in fact then even Noin, and now she was frightened by the thought that they may never see each other again. Relena wasn't stupid, she knew a lot of people didn't like her because they thought she was stuck-up or annoying, even a little dense at times, but Usagi was different. She hadn't judged her on what others had said of her, and in fact had actually gotten to know her first. Relena admired her. After having to live through what she had for so long and still not have her spirit broken.still be able to look on the positive side of things.still be able to laugh. God, Relena knew for a fact she could never do it. Usagi had gone through so much, yet she was still just as pure, just as innocent. She brought happiness to those around her because she refused to give up the struggle to bring it to herself.  
  
And now they were just supposed to get rid of her?  
  
Relena shook her head and pushed herself away from the table, standing as stiff as a board with her hands balled into fists at her sides. Hardening her gaze, she made sure Sally's undivided attention was on her before speaking slowly, her tone edged with steel. "Well Sally? Who is it that gave you these orders, and why if I might add do they feel that they are above my authority?"  
  
Sally seemed to loosen her stance in defeat, hanging her head in guilt as one hand tugged at the fabric of her uniform shirt. She had known all along that this would happen, which is why she had asked Relena to get the refreshments. It's not that she deliberately wanted to betray her, but she was just trying to do the right thing here. How could one person possibly make so much of a difference in comparison to hundreds? She cleared her throat in much the same way as Relena had, speaking softly as her eyes stayed on the edge of the table.  
  
"The Preventors isn't an organization run by one person Miss Relena. There are a whole council of people who run the faction, and the decisions are decided as a unit. That way the orders maintain their fairness and we work to do the right thing." She paused to swallow before continuing. "As an officer for the preventors I take my orders directly from the council."  
  
Relena relaxed slightly, watching Sally intently. "Your council is not above the way Canq is run, Sally. Including those who run it. The Preventors have absolutely no power here except for that given to them by kingdom officials." She once again shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her calmly. "I'm very disappointed Sally Po." Sally looked up, locking gazes with Relena. "Surely you know Mamoru would go after Usagi the second she stepped foot out of Canq?"  
  
"Yes, but how many more will die simply because she's here?" As soon as the words left Sally's mouth, she regretted it. Relena's eyes were wide, the expression of shock on her face similar to those on most of the group sitting at the table.  
  
"You blame Usagi for what happened to that town, don't you?" Her voice was barely audible, almost lost in the low hum of the florescent lights that lit the room. Sally once again looked at the floor, choosing not to reply.  
  
Nobody spoke, leaving the room in complete silence until there was a sharp slap that drew all attention back to Sally. Rei stood in front of her, her eyes narrowed and her features rigid. She held one of her hands gingerly, rubbing it as if it stung. Sally in the meantime was looking at Rei in a mixture of shock and anger, the fingers on one hand gently brushing against the large red mark on her left cheek.  
  
She had moved so fast no one had even really noticed until Rei had already slapped the older women, but even then no one did a thing about it. Time seemed to have frozen everyone in place as they silently watched the scene taking place before them.  
  
"How dare you hit-"  
  
"No!" Rei cut Sally off sharply, glaring at her as if she was the enemy. "How dare you blame Usagi for what happened to that place! After everything she. God, how could you be so vindictive?" Once again Sally tried to speak, but Rei refused to hear her out and once again cut her off. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I can't believe you would go so far as to sentence somebody to death just to save your own ass from what will eventually take place anyway. Wiether you kicked Usagi out of Canq or not, Mamoru would still attack. Only this time he won't have to hold back."  
  
Sally stared at her incredulously, the mark on her cheek slowly fading. "Hold back?"  
  
"Yes, hold back. Have you forgotten that the whole reason behind protecting Usagi was so that there would be leverage over Crystal Earth? With her here, he would never directly attack. He would never hurt her." The last sentence was barely audible, and Rei had to struggle not to choke on the words as she said them. In her mind those words were awfully ironic, considering he had already done exactly that unintentionally. She shook her head slightly, the conviction once again entering her voice. "How can you measure her life compared against others? A life is a life."  
  
Sally actually looked somewhat ashamed, but what was she supposed to do? She either had to go against her superiors, the people she had worked most of her life for, or she had to go against Relena, the person she had put her faith into. Either way, it was a no win situation. For once in her life, Sally Po had no idea what to do.  
  
It seemed however, that she didn't have to make her decision quite yet. Relena had left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Relena walked down the halls calmly, not at all concerned about the fact that she hadn't even told anyone she was gone. Idly, she wondered if anybody had even noticed. It seemed they were all rather focused on their own thoughts right now, not that she could blame them.  
  
Turning a corner, she let a small grimace flutter across her features before stopping in front of the thing she had been looking for. A pay phone. As she reached out to lift the receiver, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she couldn't handle this herself. After all, she was technically Canq's princess. But then again, everybody needed a little help sometimes, and she knew just the person she wanted to call. Dropping some change into the coin slot, she dialled a few numbers, waited, then dialled a few more.  
  
As the phone rang, Relena sighed inwardly, wondering why she had used a payphone when she could have just gone to an office and used one in there. Oh well, it saved her a bit of a walk, and besides, it didn't really matter. The ringing stopped as the other line was answered.  
  
She listened for a moment before looking down the hall to see if anyone was around. "Yes, I would like to speak with Miliardo please."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The halls of Crystal Earth's main base were littered with soldiers, all standing stiffly at pre-determined points along the corridors. Each one shifted uneasily as the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls, swiftly approaching. Only a few people had enough security clearance to walk so far into the heart of the base, and more then half the soldiers were willing to bet that the footsteps coming towards them belonged to non other then Chiba, Mamoru himself.  
  
The footsteps slowed as they approached the corner, and each guard drew in a deep breath as a tall figure rounded the bend. All eyes immediately faced straight ahead as the figure stepped into the pale light of the hallway, revealing that it was indeed Mr. Chiba.  
  
Each and every soldier knew that this one man determined how long they lived or how soon they died, and all had heard of some of the ways he had disposed of those he no longer found useful or got in the way. Frankly, each one would go out of their way just to stay as far out of Mamoru's attention as they could get. They feared him, and he knew it.  
  
However, Mamoru strode down the corridor as if he didn't even see a single one of his soldiers anywhere around him. His hair was dishevelled and there was a shadow of a beard on his face, completely unlike the usually well groomed leader. He shoved his office door open so hard, the door knob went right through the adjacent wall, sending a shower of splinters across the carpet. For a moment he stared at the door in alarm, but just as quickly his expression turned into a scowl as he kicked the door shut with his foot and calmly walked behind his desk, sighing as he sat in a comfortable looking leather chair and relaxed.  
  
He was tired. He couldn't even remember the last time he had actually slept, but he knew that when he had all he did was dream of her. His Usako. She danced through his mind every moment of every day, consuming his thoughts. He could still feel her silky hair running through his fingers, still feel her soft skin under his fingertips. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even remember exactly the way she tasted as he kissed her, almost like she were right in front of him.  
  
Looking down at his desk, Mamoru fondly smiled at a photo of his Usako. She was at her favourite park under a cherry tree, lying on her stomach with her chin propped up in her hands and a daffodil placed into one of her buns. She wore a violet dress that came down to mid-thigh and black strap-on sandals that matched a thick black choker around her neck. Mamoru ran his fingers gently over the glass of the picture frame, remembering that day as if had just happened. Every smile, every giggle, every kiss. He remembered them all.  
  
His hand balled into a fist as he remembered the day he had almost gotten her back at his base in Canq, and the way she had looked at the Gundam pilot. If it took everything he had to do it, he would get her back.  
  
No matter what.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well, all I have left to say right now is PLEASE, PLEASE review! 


	16. Soon...

A.N: Oh my gosh, guys! My computer broke!! It actually broke!! I had to go almost a month without my computer!! Do you have any idea how BORED I was?? You would not believe how glad I was that I saved my chapters to my stories on a disk and not just my hard drive! Anyhow, as you can probably guess, my comp's been fixed now. THANK GOD. This chapter is gonna be a bit short, but that's only because there's only a few more after it before its over. It may be kind of boring, and I think I did a bad job this chapter, but I'll leave that for you to decide. So, read and review, and I hope you like it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Noin strode down the hall swiftly, walking with all the grace and purpose one in her line of work eventually adopted over the years. She passed others in the hall without even a glance, obviously focused on something only she could see, and yet still managed to offer a smile when another officer waved or nodded in her direction. Turning left at yet another intersection, she passed at least five more offices before finally stopping at one, not even pausing to knock before she entered.  
  
Miliardo Peacecraft didn't even raise his head to see who had entered, seeing as how Noin was the only one who ever did so without knocking first. Calmly, he signed the papers he had been reading over and set them aside to skim over the next document on his desk, waiting for Noin to speak first.  
  
"You've got a call Zechs." This time he raised his eyes to hers, wondering in the back of his mind why she still insisted on calling him by that name. It had been so long since he had worked under Trieze, but he supposed old habits die hard.  
  
There was a moment of silence before he looked back down to the document and signed the bottom. "From?"  
  
Noin watched the pen fly over the paper. "I believe its from Relena." Miliardo once again raised his eyes to her, this time raising his brow in interest.  
  
"Relena?" Noin nodded, letting a her stance relax into a comfortable standing position.  
  
"She's on line two, waiting for you to answer." They studied each other in silence, each thinking the same thing. Relena only called Miliardo if she wanted to visit, or if someone was in trouble and she needed help. Both were willing to bet it was the later. Noin sighed and raised her eyes, looking past Miliardo and over his shoulder to gaze out the window behind him. "Shall I make travel arrangements to Canq?"  
  
He nodded, picking up the phone and pushing line two as Noin saluted and left. "Hello Relena."  
  
There was a relieved sigh on the other end as Relena slumped against the wall, closing her eyes and letting a small smile flutter across her lips. "Miliardo. How are you, brother?"  
  
"Obviously fairing better then you I take it."  
  
Relena straightened and opened her eyes, once again looking down both sides of the hall. "I must admit, I've had better days. I need your help, Miliardo. I need you to come to Canq as soon as you can."  
  
"Arrangements are already being made, but may I ask why?"  
  
"The Preventors ordered that Usagi be banished from Canq. They purposefully undermined my authority in hopes of getting her out before I even knew of it, and now I fear they will go much farther to accomplish it even if I refuse them. I'm sure you see the problem in this? I could easily tell them to leave Canq on charges of overstepping their bounds, but they would still send people to get Usagi out as well if they could." She shook her head, balling her hand into a fist. "They think they would be doing the right thing." Pausing for a moment, she relaxed her hand and drew her fingers through her hair. "And as long as they think that, they wont stop until they've succeeded."  
  
Miliardo frowned, wondering what had happened to cause the preventors to want Usagi away so strongly. "Tell me everything, and don't leave anything out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Noin walked back down the aisle of the shuttle and sat across from Milliardo, a distant look on her face. "We'll be in Canq right away." Milliardo merely nodded, idly drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair he sat in. "I must say, even if the circumstances aren't very pleasant, I can't wait to see Usa again." Milliardo's hand stilled and he raised his eyes to his partners, a lazy grin on his face.  
  
"So Noin, you've fallen victim to Usagi's charms I see." She smiled in response, turning to gaze out the shuttle window.  
  
"How could I not? She's such a sweet girl. Life hasn't exactly been easy on her, and despite it all, she just grins and bears it. There's something about her that just draws me to her." Noin faced Milliardo again, tilting her head to one side as she studied his face. "She's truly one of a kind."  
  
"Yes I suppose she is." The conversation between the two trailed off as they entered Canq and descended to the runway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi's eyes closed and her hands fisted in Heero's shirt, holding so tightly her knuckles were white. She suppressed the groan trying to work its way out of her throat, unsuccessfully trying hard not to focus so much on the pleasurable tingling feeling coursing through her veins. At the moment, she was standing by the bedroom door leaning heavily into Heero, while he braced one hand against the wall behind her and wrapped the other around her waist. A few moments ago, he had begun to gently nuzzle her neck, just below her ear, and from that moment on all train of thought had flown out of Usagi's mind. Every now and then, she could feel Heero's tongue touching her sensitive skin, causing a rush of sparks to seemingly flow through her and set her blood on fire. He had definitely found her weak spot, and was making it very clear he knew it.  
  
She let a wide grin spread over her lips, wondering what his friends would think if they new that their so called emotionless soldier had seduced his client, which was basically the truth. Ever since she had called him heartless that day they had found out Mamoru was at Canq. Actually, if she really thought about it, it had started the day she slipped and cut her knee in the academy campus. He had, after all, literally swept her off her feet.  
  
Her thoughts once again scattered as Heero began to trail kisses along her jaw until his lips claimed her own, deepening the kiss gently as Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
A door slammed down the hall, causing Usagi to reluctantly pull away and stare into Heero's clouded eyes in confusion. "I guess the meeting's over." He whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I guess so." She whispered back, wishing whoever it was that had come in would leave. Immediately.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Usagi had no intention of being the first to step away, so he softly kissed her lips once more before backing out of her embrace and running a hand through his dishevelled hair. Usagi's eyes widened as the realisation hit her that if whoever had come back walked into the room, then one look at their appearance would let them know what had gone on. Frantically, she began to fix her messed up hair before Heero's calm voice stopped her. "I wouldn't bother. If you leave your hair pulled up like that then they'll know anyway."  
  
Usagi stared at Heero blankly, wondering what he meant. For a brief moment, she stood there, just staring, before her eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck. "You gave me a hickey!?" Had she not had to whisper, Heero's eardrums would definitely have been in for a beating. She couldn't believe Heero Yuy had given her a hickey! That kind of thing would of course have been expected from Duo, and possibly Trowa, but from Heero? And of course, Heero was just standing there with the biggest smile on his face, obviously amused.  
  
Thinking fast, Usagi un-tied her hair and let it fall loose around her, letting some of it flow over her shoulders and hide the side of her neck from view. And not a moment too soon.  
  
The door to the bedroom opened and in stepped Haruka, pausing to suspiciously eye the two of them before settling her gaze on Usagi. "We need to talk Koneko." There was a moment of silence before Haruka narrowed her eyes and stared at her intently, speaking softly. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."  
  
Usagi smiled innocently and fought down the urge to turn as red as a tomato, calmly letting a small smile flit across her features. "I'm fine. What is it we need to talk about?"  
  
"Living room." Haruka replied vaguely, turning and walking back out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: So? So?? What d'ya think? Review, please. 


	17. Forever and Always

A.N: First of all, I want to start by saying WOW! Holy crap guys, I can't believe how many reviews I got! And I just wanted to say thanks to WikeD tEnShI for reviewing to practically each one of my chapters, I'm glad you liked them. And BunnyStar, thanks for being my 200'th reviewer! Laydee Sakura and AbyssDemon, thanks for your sympathies (you have no idea just how long that month seemed)! princess kidd, your review definitely made me smile, I'm glad to see that you like my story so much. Everyone who reviewed, I want to give you all a big huge thanks!!! It feels good to get so much encouragement and it makes me happy to know that I seem to have at least enough talent in writing to keep you all interested. This story is soon coming to a close, and I just hope I don't disappoint anybody. Well, on with the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cherry blossoms seemed to rain down from the trees as a slight breeze made its way through the park, sending ripples that spread like waves through the grass and causing the flowers to sway back and forth in a flurry of soft petals. Sunshine danced along the small paths, creating sparkles of light that shimmered in and out of existence through the tree leaves and glinted off of the water in the nearby lake. People speckled the hills and clear fields, shut out from the rest of the colony, amazed at how well the gardeners of the park had done in creating an exact replica of the simple piece of nature they now relaxed within that was so plentiful on Earth. It was something that was valued greatly on the colonies. A little piece of the home they had all originated from, and which they longed for in their hearts. Some more then others.  
  
Laughter rang out through the park, carried through the air as if it were echoing off a wall, and brought smiles to the faces of anyone it reached, as if it were highly contagious. Soon enough, the source of the breathless giggles came hurdling into view, heading directly for the wooden bridge that spanned its way over the lake as if she were running for her life. Halfway there, the hunter emerged almost in the exact same way, closing in on his prey with an expert skill the would have left even the best runner to shame. The laughter came out in gasps of surprise as realization hit hard that if she didn't run faster she would be caught before she reached her destination, and the entire plan she had put together on a spur of the moment decision would fall to pieces. The sound of footsteps thudding heavily into the ground behind her caused her adrenaline to shoot up to an all new high, and the soon enough she lengthened the distance between them, skidding to a halt as she reached the centre of the bridge and spinning around swiftly to see how much time she had.  
  
He had reached the end of the bridge, and was coming up fast.  
  
Bracing her feet and leaning forward, she waited until he was within reaching distance and grabbed one of his outstretched hands in both her own, pulling him towards her and spinning on her heels once again, using his momentum to send him flying to the rail of the bridge. Before he could crash into it and earn a serious bruise or two, he planted both hands on the edge and flipped over the side, sending up a torrent of water in all directions. Just as she'd planned.  
  
The young woman on the bridge doubled over in laughter, brushing away the small tears that formed at the corners of her shining eyes. Finally getting a hold of herself, she let a few more giggles escape and raised her face, revealing her bright smile and flushed cheeks. Cautiously walking to the railing, she placed both hands on the side and leaned down towards the lake, searching for a sign of the man, but all she saw was the reflection of her own grinning face. The water was completely still.  
  
The grin didn't leave her face for one second, instantly catching on to the new game. He wanted her to get worried and jump in after him, thinking he had drowned or something. Her smile widened and she giggled, taking a step back, and bumping into something directly behind her. Something wet.  
  
She gasped and immediately tried to make a run for it, but his arms were already around her, and in a matter of seconds, her clothing was soaked where they made contact. This time, it was the mans turn to laugh as he gently spun her around so she faced him, hugging her tightly to him and effectively soaking the rest of her clothes. She scowled up at him, but couldn't hide the merriment dancing in her eyes.  
  
Her body was pulled completely against his, leaving only a few inches of space between their faces, and in that moment she felt nothing but loved and content, raising on her toes to close the distance between them and place her lips gently over his, which he immediately responded to by tightening his hold and deepening the kiss.  
  
Eventually the two broke apart, just standing on the bridge in each others arms, before the girl sighed and lay her head against the man's chest, turning her face to watch the cherry blossoms dance along the breeze generated by the colonies weather system. "I love you, Mamo-chan." She whispered, closing her eyes and smiling warmly into his wet shirt.  
  
"I love you too, Usako." He replied, his voice low and thick with emotion. "Forever and always."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru awoke with a start, gasping as he shot up into a sitting position and desperately held back the cry of agony that wanted to tear out of his throat. His eyes closed and he fought to steady his breathing, running a shaking hand through his damp hair from habit. He longingly glanced to the side of the bed his Usako used to sleep on, wishing more then anything that she were there with him now to tell him it had all just been a nightmare. Tell him that she had never run away and that the entire thing had not been real.  
  
His exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him, and against his better judgement he had decided to rest before proceeding with his plans to get Usagi back. The entire time he had been plagued by dreams of the two of them together, and every time he opened his eyes, he seemed to lose a little more of his sanity. He needed her. He needed her by his side, and it was tearing him up inside that she wasn't there.  
  
Carelessly tossing his blankets off of him, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping he could relax a little. He spent a good fifteen minutes letting the water pound against him in the hope that all of his stress would just wash away, but it helped little, and by the time he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, his nerves were still frazzled. Sighing, Mamoru picked up a razor, and taking a few minutes to actually make the effort to make himself look half decent, got rid of the shadow of a beard that had begun to show on his face, looking like his old self once again when he was through.  
  
After all, today he was leading his soldiers into Canq and reclaiming the love of his life. She belonged with him. Forever and always.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The look on Usagi's face was priceless as she walked into the living room, only to be greeted by the sight of none other then Noin and Miliardo standing before her. Letting loose an excited shriek of surprise she threw herself into their arms happily, hugging each in turn. Noin couldn't help but laugh as Usagi jumped around excitedly, asking questions so fast all she could really catch was 'When did you get here?' and 'Why didn't you call first?'. She wasn't sure, but somewhere in there she thought she had heard an 'I missed you so much!' as well.  
  
When Usagi had finally calmed down, Milliardo led her to the couch and sat her down, kneeling before her with a completely serious face, one that moments before had been all smiles. It immediately subdued Usagi enough for her to realize how tense and worried her friends were acting. Milliardo took a deep breath before speaking softly. "We haven't come just to visit, Usa. I'm afraid there is a very serious matter at hand."  
  
Usagi smiled nervously. "You mean besides Mamoru trying to kidnap me again?" She had said it as an attempt to lighten the mood, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realised that it wasn't funny at all. Deciding to shut up for the moment, she leaned back and waited patiently for someone to tell her what was going on.  
  
Rei wouldn't even look at her and Haruka just simply stood there, glaring at Sally as if she were Mamoru himself. Trowa and Wufei were talking quietly between themselves off towards the kitchen, using hushed tones so that the others wouldn't hear, and Duo and Quatra sat on another couch across from her. By the looks on their faces she knew they weren't happy. Sally and Dorothy were both standing by the door, and when Usagi's gaze fell on the later, she immediately felt ashamed for snapping on her before. However, Dorothy simply nodded in her direction, letting her know silently that she understood. Relena sat with Noin, quietly filling the lutenant in on all that had happened since Usagi had come to Canq, and throwing the occasional not so subtle glance in Usagi's direction. Lastly, she glanced at Heero, blushing furiously when she saw that his eyes were on her as well. Looking away swiftly, she tried to focus her attention back on Milliardo, and with what he said next it wasn't too difficult.  
  
"The preventors want you gone."  
  
For a moment, she said nothing. Not believing she had heard right, Usagi shifted in her seat and frowned down at Milliardo, speaking softly. "Gone? Where do they want me to go?" Looking over to Sally, her eyes became slightly blurred and her voice wavered with fear. Not fear of what would happen now, but fear of rejection. Of being someone nobody thought worthy of protection. "What have I done wrong?"  
  
Sally looked away from her and let her eyes rest on the floor instead, clasping her hands behind her back. "It's not you Usagi. Mamoru has killed many people in Canq trying to get a hold of you, and it was thought that with you out of Canq, we could save lives."  
  
Usagi didn't even have time to speak before Heero had crossed the room and stood with his gun pointed between Sally's eyes, completely expressionless and obviously more then ready to kill her if she so much as blinked. "You would send an innocent to die? Even though your job is to protect people like her?" Sally said nothing. What could she say? Heero had spoken the truth, and she realized that there was nothing she could do to justify it.  
  
Raising to her feet, Usagi rushed over to the two and threw her arms around Heero's shoulders, desperately clinging to him. "No! Please Heero, don't hurt Sally. Please." Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, and he could feel the tears starting to escape her eyes. The silence in the room seemed to be deafening, as all eyes were locked on the two, most expressions shocked and confused. Frowning, Heero hesitated before finally putting his gun away and wrapping his arms around Usagi's waist in a comforting gesture.  
  
As much as he disliked Sally at the moment, he could deny Usagi nothing. She was his world, his angel. and he would do anything for her if she asked. He loved her.  
  
Relena slowly got to her feet, staring at the two as if they'd grown another head. Her throat tightened and she struggled to speak, finally finding her voice. "What's going on?" In her mind, she repeatedly told herself it wasn't what she thought it was. It couldn't be. She didn't know what upset her more, the fact that Heero fell in love with someone other then her, or the fact that it didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would. Not that it didn't hurt.  
  
Before either could answer her, the door to the room was blown open and a dozen men in black rushed inside, lead by none other then Mamoru. His gaze swept across each person there before it froze on Heero and Usagi, who still held each other, and the look on his face was enough to make a shudder pass down even Wufei's spine.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: So? Tell me what you guys think! Review, Review, Review! 


	18. Fight to the finish

A:N: Yaay! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I had writers block, but you guys managed to give me my inspiration again, and for that I owe ya one. So.I've written the second last chapter of my story, and I've made it longer then usual. One thing I have to point out though- The scenes where they are fighting are happening at the same time, and I know the gundam pilots seem a bit vicious, but they ARE soldiers and its not like they've never killed anyone. With that said, I hope I don't disappoint anybody with this chapter, so review me! Well..Here goes nothin..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The room was so silent Usagi felt like screaming, not that she didn't feel like screaming anyway at the site of Mamoru Chiba standing in the door of the apartment that was supposed to be her sanctuary from him. So many thoughts and questions were breezing through her mind at once, she felt as if she would break in two with the intensity of it all, already relying on Heero to hold her up.  
  
His eyes held her own captive in an unyielding hold, seeming to consume her soul, and at the look of pure hurt and betrayal on his face, she felt like dying. As much as she hated and feared Mamoru, he had been her first love, and Usagi didn't like hurting people to begin with. Sure, she told herself he deserved it. That he should feel this way, because this was what he had done to her the night he betrayed her trust and forced her to sleep with him. This was for all the pain he had caused her by murdering Molly and countless others. After being at the receiving end of so many negative emotions, it was finally his turn to go through what he put others through. However, her mind didn't listen to her reasoning, and so she was once again drawn into the torment of conflicting emotions.  
  
At the moment, she was once again fourteen and he was once again the wonderfully sweet boyfriend whom she would do anything for, including leave everything she had ever known to be with him. Every memory of them together came crashing back to her in a flurry of jumbled thoughts and whispered feelings, and she hadn't even realised she had been crying until one of her tears was brushed away by someone.  
  
By Heero.  
  
And suddenly, everything came reeling to a halt as prussian blue eyes caught her gaze and drew her back to reality. The memories sorted themselves out, until finally there was only one that she chose to dwell on.  
  
Her first kiss..with Heero.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and her hands unconsciously fisted in his shirt, and time seemed to freeze as she stared into his eyes. Heero gazed down at her in amusement, smirking slightly despite the current situation. In all actuality, both had forgotten where they were at the moment, too wrapped up in each other to notice those around them. Gently, he drew his fingers through her silky hair and brushed it back over her shoulder, drawing his fingers back across her jaw line and sliding his thumb across her cheek to get rid of the tracks her tears had left. Usagi let out the breath she had been holding with a small sigh, relaxing her fists and beginning to lean towards Heero further, before a strangled snarl snapped both of them back to reality.  
  
Mamoru, angry beyond belief, had stood shocked as he watched the play of emotions cross Usagi's features. For a moment, it had looked as though he could have had her back willingly, but then that damned gundam pilot had interfered once again. He had watched in building rage as Heero Yui touched His precious angel, and then he had once again been shocked when Usagi's hair had been brushed over her shoulder, revealing the faint bruise on her neck which he instantly recognized as a mark of passion. Furious, he let out a strangled snarl and drew his gun, aiming it at the embracing couple.  
  
His eyes began to blur as he tried to focus on his angel, thinking desperately of a way for her to move out of the way so he could get a clear shot. "Usako please, come back to me. All I ever did was love you." He whispered brokenly.  
  
Usagi glared at him, unable to believe someone could be so ignorant. "That was not love!" She shouted, lurching forward, but unable to move as Heero's arms tightened around her. "It may have started out that way, but things changed and it's you who brought this on yourself!" The words didn't even register in Mamoru's brain.  
  
His face suddenly became barren of emotion, and quietly, he spoke only three words before hell broke loose. "Kill them all." He would have his angel, and no one would take her away from him again.  
  
The room came to life as the eleven men behind Mamoru charged an opponent, and in the middle of the chaotic fighting, three figures stood still as death.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Noin immediately grabbed Relena's hand and dragged her down the nearest hall, throwing the protesting girl into what she assumed was her room and blocking the door so she could not try to go back out. Hurriedly, she searched the side of the door and sighed in relief when she found it could be locked from the inside. Relena was screaming at Noin, telling her to let her help and commanding her to stand down, but Noin shook her head and sat Relena down in the closest chair even as a loud crash came from the living room.  
  
"Relena listen to me!" She shouted, shaking the hysterically yelling girl. Relena stilled, her eyes wide and her mouth formed in an 'o' of surprise. "Stay here! Please, lock the door as soon as I leave and don't open it again no matter what, until I come back for you." Relena was about to protest, but Noin shook her again, commanding her to listen. "Relena! You still must be protected, whether the fight is about you or not. Having you out there will distract us and people will get hurt! Please, for Usagi's sake. The less people we need to constantly worry over, the better our chances of victory."  
  
Relena nodded and watched in silent sadness as Noin raced back out the door before she stood and slid the locks into place. Placing her palm against the dark wood, she ignored the tears trickling down her face, and silently prayed to whatever god was listening to keep them all safe. "Be careful..Usa." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the door. She hoped against all hope that the girl who had come into their lives and accepted her as a close friend despite the faults everyone else saw, wouldn't fall into the hands of her enemy once again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright!" Duo shouted, swiftly grabbing the closest thing he could find, which happened to be a broom, and snapping of the end. "Time for the God of Death to pass judgement on those who would defy him!" He quoted, spinning the wooden pole in skilled hands as two of Mamoru's men charged him. He slammed the pole over the first ones head, hard enough to hurt him but not enough to knock him down, and spun swiftly to the right, using his momentum to use the pole as if it were a bat and smashing it cruelly into the side of his face. The broom snapped in half, and this time the man flew to the floor, knocking over an end table and sending its contents to shatter beside it.  
  
Ignoring the blood that had splattered onto his shoes and arm, Duo's gaze fell on the second man, who stared stupidly at his fellow comrade, and an unmerciful grin slid over his features. The man's eyes hardened in anger as Duo beckoned him forward, smiling as if he were at an amusement park. "Care to try your luck?" He laughed. The man yelled in rage as he came at Duo, dropping to the ground and doing a spin kick as Duo swung the pole over him, skilfully tripping the pilot. Duo gracefully did a backwards flip in mid-air, managing to land on his feet with only the slightest sign of stammering, and smirked at the soldier. "Now that, your going to have to pay for." He said casually, thrilled by the adrenaline rush flowing through his veins.  
  
The man roared in frustration and jumped to his feet, advancing on Duo and throwing a punch to the face which Duo sidestepped. Bringing up one half of the pole and spinning it skilfully while slamming it into the back of his head, Duo discarded his weapon as the man pitched forward and decided to go for the more 'hands on' approach. The man rolled onto his back and moved to get up, but a kick to the face sent him down again and in the blink of an eye Duo was on top of him, one fist painfully holding the back of his head down by his hair while his other fist slammed viciously into the mans face repeatedly. 'The God of Death win's yet again.' He thought to himself as the man slid into unconsciousness, his bloodied face no longer recognizable. Duo released him and stood, looking down at his two opponents while scratching the back of his head. "Man, why do I always get the weak ones."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei glared at the soldier across from her and fell into a fighting stance, ready for what was to come. She wouldn't let Usagi be harmed, and a fight was just what she needed to vent all her anger and frustration towards the preventors. Grimly, she watched as the man advanced, and before he could make the first move, she slid to the floor on both hands and one knee, sweeping her other leg out under him and knocking him off balance. The man staggered but didn't fall, and instantly Rei was up and delivering a punch to the face which was stopped short by his hand wrapped painfully around her wrist. Growling, she moved as if to punch him with the other hand, and as he moved to block her, she slammed her knee into his gut. His eyes widened and he gasped in pain, releasing her and clutching his stomach. Not giving him a chance to recover, Rei dealt him a fatal blow by doing a spin kick to the face. He fell to the floor with a dull thud, not dead, but definitely not waking up anytime soon. Sighing, Rei brought her hands up in a prayer fashion and bowed, grimacing slightly.  
  
Damn did her foot ever hurt!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Running out into the living room, Noin immediately found her self in the midst of a rather vicious fight. Not even thinking twice, she immediately ran to the aid of the person closest to her, which happened to be Milliardo, and swiftly entered the battle, drawing the attention of one of the two men he had been fighting. Milliardo flashed her a brief smile before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Grabbing the man before him by the soldiers he pulled his upper body down and smashed the soldiers face into his knee, releasing him only to have him stagger backwards and once again assume a fighting position. Milliardo sighed in annoyance, but charged him yet again.  
  
Noin in the meantime had thrown her opponent into the wall and was delivering blow after blow as the soldier could do nothing but try to block her. With no room to get into a position of attack and no chance to retaliate, Noin had the fight bagged, and at the exact same moment, both her and Milliardo delivered a fatal punch to the head that sent both soldiers spinning into oblivion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The soldier before Trowa seemed hesitant to initiate any form of battle, put off by the pilots casual stance and calm emotionless face. He held no fear whatsoever in his eyes, and on top of that he seemed as if he didn't even care that the soldier was twice his size and bodyweight. The way Trowa was just standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as he silently stared at the man, unnerved him to no end. Finally, judging that the boy before him was too small and slight to do any damage, the soldier hesitantly stepped forward. Trowa just stood there, and so, growing confident, the soldier grinned and charged him.  
  
Calmly, Trowa unfolded his arms and just before the soldier was within arms length, did a forwards flip over him, landing so he faced the soldiers back and swiftly putting the man into a strangle hold. The man struggled to escape, but despite how he looked Trowa was too strong for him. "You should pick on people your own size." He said tonelessly, still expressionless, before snapping the soldiers neck and letting the limp body fall to the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dorothy and Sally looked at each other, briefly nodding in agreement over some unspoken thought, and each moved in the opposite direction from the other. The man against them swore under his breath, wondering which one he should be worried over more. He couldn't possibly watch both at the same time, and they knew it, so he would just have to choose. Of course, he could pull out his gun and shoot one while engaging the other, but that idea was dismissed. In Crystal Earth, they were taught that killing and capturing with your bare hands was highly regarded by their leader, and handsomely rewarded. More often then not, most soldiers wouldn't even carry a weapon, and those who did rarely ever drew them unless they were involved in a chase. Too proud to draw his weapon, he focused on Sally, the one he thought looked as if she'd had more experience, and began to advance.  
  
He was stopped however when he felt his gun being drawn, the cold barrel placed against the back of his head and a small hand resting on his shoulder. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Dorothy ordered. She smiled in amusement, pushing the gun harder against him and tapping the trigger. "Such bad battle tactics." She murmured, amusement tinging her tone.  
  
Sally frowned, heaving a weary sigh, before straightening her stance and looking into the soldiers eyes. "For trying to harm citizens of the Canq Kingdom I am hereby placing you under arrest by order of law-" She never got to finish as the soldier tried to duck away from Dorothy and attack, receiving a bullet to the head for his efforts. Sally stared disapprovingly at Dorothy, but the girl merely shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"It was self defence. Besides, I told him not to move." Sally sighed yet again, shaking her head in annoyance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatra once again dodged a fist aimed for his head, running out of room to back up. "Please! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." He stated, trying once again to end this peacefully.  
  
His opponent laughed, going in for a punch to the gut, but once again missed. "As if you could, you runt." Quatra shook his head sadly and blocked the mans next assault.  
  
"Very well, but I did warn you." The smirk on the mans face was immediately gone when Quatra sidestepped him and grabbed his arm, throwing him into the wall he had previously backed the pilot into. Angered, he tried to swing at Quatra's face, but Quatra grabbed his wrist in both hands and twisted it sharply, breaking it with a sickening crack. The man screamed in pain, but despite his injury, tried to do a spin kick to the face. Quatra caught his leg by the ankle and flipped the man onto his back, stepping down onto his neck and cutting of his airflow. Sadly he let up on the pressure a bit and once more asked the man to give in. When all he got was a strangled no, he sighed and with a heavy heart, shifted all his weight onto the mans neck until he stopped struggling.  
  
"Poor fool." He whispered, turning away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haruka blocked the mans fist in mid swing and brought her knee up to her chest, bracing her foot against his abdomen and thrusting him backwards. Doing a half spin, she did a face kick and then dropped to the floor, sweeping her leg out under him and tripping him. As soon as he was down she was on him, drawing the blade he had sheathed in the waist of his uniform and placing the blade in a place that was best not mentioned.  
  
"If you want to keep these, then I suggest you leave now." She growled, making sure he got her 'point'. The man turned panicked eyes towards the door, where Mamoru stood blocking the way, then desperately tried to throw her off of him. Swearing loudly, Haruka slammed the palm of her hand flat into his nose, breaking it, then punched him hard enough to knock him out.  
  
Getting up, she spit on the soldier in disgust and kicked his side. "No one tries to hurt koneko and gets away with it." She vowed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Two against one? This shall prove to be the easiest fight I've ever had." Wufei smirked, bringing forth his katana. "As well as the shortest." He smirked as both soldiers charged at once, angry and vengeful. The first to near him missed his opportunity to attack as Wufei spun gracefully out of the way, pivoting on one foot and planting the other shoulder width apart as he let the second soldier advance and thrust his katana into his abdomen. The soldier clutched at the sword as he stared at Wufei with wide eyes, who stared right back. "There is no honour in what you fight for, and so you are not spared the mercy of a swift death." He growled, sliding the stained blade out of the soldiers gut and kicking him to the floor.  
  
Without a second to spare, he dodged left as the first man charged from behind, pivoting on his left foot and completing a backwards kick to his shoulder blades. The man pitched forward and slammed into the floor on his stomach, winded and coughing. Wufei clutched his hair in a strong fist and pulled his head up, placing his katana at the base of his throat. "You also have no honour," he growled, "and so you will join your friend." Letting go of his head, Wufei flipped him onto his back and viciously impaled his katana into the soldiers flesh, just below his ribcage, ignoring the scream that came forth, and twisted it to the side. The man passed out from the pain, and Wufei grimly removed his weapon, wiping it clean on the soldiers shirt before standing and glaring down at the two.  
  
"Weak. You would never have survived in the world you were fighting for being that weak." He murmured.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mamoru's hand shook violently, his finger tapping against the trigger as his gun stayed trained on Heero.. and his precious angel. Usagi was clutching Heero's shirt in a death grip, afraid for him as she watched Mamoru through blurry eyes. A part of her shouted for her to do something, anything, but her mind was frozen with her fear. Maybe..Maybe she could reason with him. Maybe she could get him to back down.  
  
"Mamo..Mamoru, please. Please stop this." Fresh tears streaked down her face as she glanced around the room, seeing all of her friends locked in battle, savagely fighting for survival. All of this death, all of this pain needed to stop.  
  
"It will all end Usako, I promise. Just step out of my way." He replied calmly. A loud sob escaped Usagi's throat as she trembled and turned to hide her face in Heero's chest, who in turn held her closer and placed his chin on her head, eyes locked on Mamoru's. "If you will not move willingly, then I'll remove you by force!" Mamoru shouted, tossing his gun to the floor and striding swiftly towards them. Heero flung Usagi out of the way, causing her to fall to the floor, and him and Mamoru were immediately engaged in battle. She watched as they fought, equally matched in skill and strength, until their battle had outlasted those of the others. All eyes in the room were on the two men as neither gave ground, until Mamoru faked a kick and landed a blow to the face, knocking Heero back. This one moment was all he needed to grab a short dagger from the belt of his uniform and press it against Heero's throat.  
  
"Goodbye, Wing Zero." He growled. Before anyone could even blink, a loud shot rang out in the room and Mamoru sank to his knees, clutching his stomach. The bullet had gone right through him. Coughing up blood, he turned slightly to look at who had shot him, and the sight that met him made tears come to his eyes.  
  
Usagi stood stiffly, Mamoru's discarded gun in her outstretched hands and a horrified look on her face. Once again, time seemed to freeze as the two stared at each other. A glimmer of understanding entered Mamoru's eyes as he read Usagi's soul, bared to him in every conceivable way, and then it all made sense. Now he understood.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi let out a sob and tried to turn away, but he forced her to stay looking up at him. *Yes, so pretty when you cry.* He thought, smiling and bending is head to place a small butterfly kiss on her damp cheek. "Don't worry, it won't be the hardest thing you've ever watched." She whispered something he didn't quite catch, so he pulled away and placed his hands back at her waist, staring at her. "What?"  
  
She swallowed and looked down at her hands, which rested on his chest. "I said.I watched you change." She whispered. He stared down at her, confused. What did she mean by that?  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She had meant exactly what she had said, and now he understood. He coughed again, blood trickling down his chin, and watched in surprise as more tears slid from Usagi's eyes. She still cried..And this time she was crying for him. His heart seemed to swell with his love for her, and before he could be dragged back into the darkness further, he smiled gently at his Usako.. His angel, and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Usagi dropped the gun to the floor and stared at her hands in terror. "What have I done?" She whispered brokenly, sinking to the floor. Instantly, Heero was at her side, holding her and whispering comforting things into her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"It'll be ok, Usa. You'll see."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Review me guys! Only one chapter left and this story will be finished! The more reviews I get, the less time it will take me to post it! 


	19. Epilogue

A.N: Hi. I'm really sorry for the delay, but...I DON'T WANT MY STORY TO BE OVER! Lol, sorry, I guess I was just stalling cause I didn't know how to end it. Okay, well I just got a few things to say, and then you can read on, unless you've skipped the authors notes, which means your reading already. A few people asked me not to let Relena be all alone when this was finished, so I paired her up with the person I thought might make the most sense. Now I personally don't see them as a couple, but that doesn't mean I don't think they could be, so I hope you guys agree. I really hope you guys like how I ended it, cause it was hard for me to write. Well, hope ya like...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean I wouldn't know an original move if someone came and hit me in the back of the head with it!? Are you serious!? I can't believe you Wufei, after all this time you still don't know how to think before you speak!" Rei glared defiantly at her boyfriend of two years, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists as she debated whether or not she wanted to beat some sense into him.  
  
Wufei, for his part, stood calmly with his hands crossed over his chest, ignoring the bright day and the crowds of people that passed them on the busy downtown street. "On the contrary, I know only too well. However, that's not going to stop me, and if *you* haven't learned that by now, then I should think its about time you learned."  
  
Rei's mouth opened and closed in shock, her eyes wide and her cheeks a faint red. The nerve of this jerk, always... Her eyes narrowed when the corner of Wufei's mouth twitched, and in the blink of an eye she thrust her hands out to wrap around his throat and strangle him. He was playing with her! Deliberately making her angry just to get a rise out of her! Wufei's hands wrapped around her wrists before she even got close to his neck and pulled them down and around his waist to join in the back, smirking down at her upturned face which was now only a few inches away.  
  
"Now now, no need for violence." Rei's eyebrow twitched slightly as she thought of how many ways she could kill Wufei in his sleep, but as satisfying as it would be to smother him with his own pillow, it would really take the fun out of her life in so many ways. Despite his ego, Rei had really come to love the big jerk, and couldn't really picture life without him in it. In a move that probably caught Wufei off guard, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, content with just being in his arms for the moment.  
  
Life could only get better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Relena watched as the students of her academy filed out of her class, talking amongst themselves as they paired off in groups and headed towards their usual lunch areas. They all seemed so... ignorant. She couldn't help but wonder if this was really how she had been only two years before, believing that the world before her held all the answers and the troubles in someone's life were no more then misunderstandings that could easily be rectified. Not long ago she had seen life in black and white, ignoring the shades of grey that defined everything between, and when she looked back on how strongly she had thrived in her ignorance, she couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed. She had started out as a mediocre leader for her kingdom, one that was just as blind as the ones who had come before, but now she knew things would get better. She finally understood the way things worked, and she owed that to the only one person in her life that had managed to open her eyes.  
  
Usagi.  
  
She was really going to miss her when she left, but at least this time Usa wouldn't be isolated from everyone else. She had promised Relena they would visit soon, and Relena was going to hold her to that even if she had to send her brother to go drag them to a shuttle.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, causing her to forget about everything but the person holding her, and the smile that came to her face seemed absolutely radiant as she turned in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He murmured, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Its nothing Quatra." One more thing she had to thank Usagi for.  
  
Neither had really known how it happened, but its as if one day they had woken up and finally seen each other. They were so much alike in so many ways, both with incredibly big hearts and the same ideals for a peaceful future, that it seemed ridiculous they hadn't noticed it before. And if it hadn't been for the fact that Usagi had seen it as well, they probably never would have gotten together.  
  
She had come into Relena's office one day and asked her why she was hiding it. Relena hadn't wanted to admit it to herself then, so she had asked what Usa was talking about and pretended that the blush on her face wasn't really there. Usagi hadn't bought it though. When Relena told her that she was afraid of making another foolish mistake like she had in the past, by confusing her crush on Heero's mysterious personality for love, Usagi had laughed at her and told her that it was different this time. This time she knew Quatra returned the feelings. Relena hadn't believed her at first, but one day it seemed as though Usagi had had enough, and soon the two found themselves mysteriously locked in one of the school's supply rooms.  
  
It had been two months since they had been together, and even though their relationship had started off a bit shaky, they were finally coming to terms with their insecurities.  
  
Everything would work out this time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Trowa wait up!" Duo dodged the people at the cargo bay skilfully, muttering apologies left and right as he finally made his way over to Trowa. "Hey man, what's the rush?"  
  
Trowa glanced at Duo and swung the duffel bag he was holding over his shoulder, somewhat imitating Duo's casual stance, minus the shades. "Our flight leaves in three minutes." Duo grinned and lifted his shades so they rested on top of his head, slapping a hand on Trowa's shoulder as he quickened his pace.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be rude of us to keep those lovely flight attendants waiting, huh?" Trowa just shook his head.  
  
After a while, things had become too comfortable in Canq. The quiet life really wasn't Trowa's style, and so he had decided to go away for a while. Sure, it was nice to finally have a place to call home, but it would still be there no matter where he went. He could always come back some day. As a matter of fact, he planned to return. But for the moment, he just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere that life would take him. Duo had decided to come with him as well, and that hadn't surprised Trowa one bit. If there was anyone that needed a little excitement in his life, it was Duo. The poor guy hadn't had any fun for a long time now, and everybody could tell it was driving him nuts. Even his pranks on Wufei barely got more then a smile anymore. They were heading for colony L3 first, to visit Miliardo and Noin who were down there doing business.  
  
Hopefully, this would prove to be an interesting vacation. Glancing back at Duo again, Trowa sighed and shook his head. Strike that, this *would* prove to be and interesting vacation if Duo had his way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dorothy watched in silence as Sally sparred with Haruka. Both were quite good, but no matter how skilled Sally was and how long she managed to hold Haruka off, it was clear the other woman was going to win this match. The techniques she used were astonishingly fast paced and well strategized, completely fitting the moves of a warrior. Dorothy wholeheartedly approved Relena's decision to hire Haruka as the new self-defence class instructor.  
  
Sally cried out as she was knocked to the floor, more from surprise then from pain, although that was a factor. For a minute, she just lay where she was, panting and sore. A hand entered her line of vision, and she gratefully accepted it as Haruka pulled her back to her feet.  
  
"It was good while it lasted, Sally." She laughed, throwing a towel around her neck and using the end to wipe the sweat off her face. They had been sparring for over an hour now, and both women were dead tired. Dorothy silently threw a towel over to Sally, a huge grin on her face as she bit back the teasing remarks forming in her mind.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose."  
  
"Aww, don't be like that Sally. You may be a preventor, but I can guarantee that I've been training much longer than you have." Sally sighed and let the frown on her face melt away, heading over to sit on the bleachers beside Dorothy.  
  
"Yeah. When does your first class start?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow." Haruka murmured.  
  
Dorothy smiled and rummaged through Sally's duffel bag until she found her cell phone. "Count on me to be the first one there." She said brightly, dialling a number quickly.  
  
Sally gave the girl an odd look, put off by her strange attitude. "Who are you calling?"  
  
"I'm calling for take out." Dorothy gave Sally a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow in mock concern. "Unless of course, your too tired to eat?"  
  
Haruka began to laugh and headed towards the changing rooms as Sally's face turned red. "Just order the damn food!" Sally glared, throwing her towel in Dorothy's face before storming off after Haruka.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero watched Usagi as she slept, her hair loose and flowing around her and the sheets completely twisted around her lean frame. She looked so beautiful right then. As if she were truly an angel.  
  
Words couldn't describe how much he loved her, and after two years, he was anxious to completely make her his. Usagi suddenly shifted in her sleep, drawing closer to Heero's body heat and curling up against his bare chest. Carefully so as not to wake her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes in content. After being alone for the majority of his life, Heero couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Usagi by his side. She had become everything to him.  
  
The light from the afternoon sun filtered through the curtains in Heero's room, sending a streak of light across the bed to glint off Usagi's golden hair. She stirred slightly, sighing as she was pulled out of her sleep and slowly beginning to awaken. "Heero?" Her voice was barely even a whisper as her eyes fluttered open, but Heero had heard her anyway, despite the fact he never answered.  
  
He shifted so that they were face to face, smirking when he saw the light blush on her cheeks. Two years and she was still shy when she woke up next to him. "Heero..." Whatever Usagi had wanted to say, it was immediately forgotten when Heero silenced her with a mind blowing kiss, completely stealing her breath away.  
  
When he finally pulled away, Usagi was speechless. He had to ask her now, before he put it off again. "Usa..." She watched him expectantly, absently playing with his hair and unknowingly making it that much harder for him not to just shut up and seduce her...again.  
  
"What is it?" She smiled, running the tips of her fingers down his arm to rest at his elbow.  
  
Heero studied her silently for a while, making her a bit nervous, before he finally spoke again.  
  
"Usa... Marry me." Usagi completely froze, her mouth partly open in shock and her eyes huge. Tears began to well up, making her vision blurry, and Heero's heart seemed to stop before the most radiant smile formed on her face and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Of course! Of course, Heero!" Tears of happiness streamed down her face and she couldn't help but let them flow as she felt his arms encircle her as well. "Yes, Heero I'll marry you! I love you so much!"  
  
Heero smiled and closed his eyes again, savouring this moment as long as he could. "I love you too, Usa. I love you too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Oh god guys, that's the end of my story! I hope everyone liked it and no one's disappointed! I just want to thank everybody who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me to know that I can actually write something people consider worth reading. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And thank you to all of you who plan on reviewing this chapter. Well, I'm working on another story, but I'm still working out the plot so I probably won't start posting it until around December. That way I can type a few chapters out in advance and I won't have to wait so long to update. (We still have no internet so I still have to use the computers at school.) I guess the only thing left to say is bye for now. I'LL MISS U GUYS! Hugs for everyone! See ya! 


End file.
